Un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva
by Dnlia15
Summary: No se ha detectado ningún villano desde la última batalla contra Him, los RRB ahora son ciudadanos normales y tienen una buena relación con las PPGZ. ¿Qué sucederá si un día llegan tres pequeños y dicen ser sus hijos? ¿De dónde vienen? Habrá mucha emoción, promesas cumplidas y algunas rotas. Separaciones, lágrimas, amor y familia. - Butch, tengo que decirte algo muy importante -
1. Chapter 1

Soy nueva escribiendo, espero sea de su agrado la historia. Dejen sus comentarios si les gusta, de ser lo contrario comenten que es lo que les gustaría que sucediese.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Nota: Los RRB ahora tienen poderes pero no los habían usado. Ni las chicas, ni los chicos.

Momoko - 18 años.

Kauro - 18 años.

Miyako - 18 años.

Brick - 19 años.

Butch - 19 años.

Boomer - 19 años.

* * *

><p>Era viernes, al fin podía relajarse. Se sentía estresada, no hacía falta resaltar que era inteligente pero la universidad era agobiante desde el ángulo social. Lo primero que haría al llegar a su departamento sería tirar todos sus libros y dormir lo que quedaba del resto de la tarde, pero primero tenía que esperar a Brick. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando apenas había llegado a la universidad, él le había pedido que lo esperara en la salida porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Admitía que tenía cierta curiosidad por saber qué es lo que él quería decirle con tanta importancia, sin embargo no quería parecer ansiosa.<p>

Ahora que lo analizaba, todo parecía una ilusión. Extrañamente, desde la batalla contra Him, las aguas se habían calmado. Casi todos los villanos habían desaparecido, y decía casi, porque los RowdyRuffBoys eran los únicos sobre los que se sabía su ubicación. Ahora vivían pacíficamente como cualquier ciudadano, pasando por desapercibidos ante los ojos de la ley aunque seguían haciendo de las suyas de manera mínima, con travesuras y bromas, pero ahora eran más maduros y de vez en cuando dejaban emerger su Rowdy interior

Revisó el reloj de muñeca por tercera vez.

- ¿Por qué se tarda demasiado? – preguntó en voz alta.

- Porque el profesor me pidió un favor – respondió alguien a su espalda.

Dio un leve brinquito al escuchar la voz masculina de Brick cerca de su oído. Había descubierto que últimamente la presencia del pelirrojo la hacía sentir nerviosa y extraña. De hecho, él era el motivo por el cual últimamente se distraía fácilmente. Se dio la vuelta para poder verlo, llevaba su típica gorra roja, una camisa de cuadros abierta de los tres primeros botones dejando ver una playera negra por debajo de esta y un pantalón de mezclilla, sin olvidar el maletín café que cargaba por encima de su hombro en modo despreocupado. Pero lo que más le llamó su atención fueron sus ojos rojos, tan perfectos como el rubí. Su sonrisa serena y tranquila, sin una gota de arrogancia como las sonrisas que siempre suele dirigirle. Había comenzado a quererlo, amarlo; pero tenía miedo a que si le decía sus sentimientos, él la rechazara. No lo soportaría.

En silencio caminaron en dirección al parque que estaba frente a la universidad y se sentaron en una banca con vista al pequeño parque de juegos que había en el lugar. Habían muchos niños jugando, mientras que los padres los cuidaban desde lejos. A veces ella misma soñaba con formar una familia, tener sus hijos y un esposo que la amara. Pero en ese sueño, siempre aparecía el rostro de Brick, y por más que lo había intentado no podía cambiar esa escena con otro rostro que no sea el de él, ¿acaso era un capricho?

Mientras, Brick permanecía tranquilo, inmóvil. Admirando junto a Momoko la escena frente a ellos. Desvió la mirada de los niños para ver a la chica a su lado. Tenía un brillo único en ese momento, sonriendo inconscientemente con los ojos rosados desbordando ilusión. Normalmente era seria y calculadora pero cuando llegaba el momento, podía ser tan delicada como una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Y es que así se veía, una gran líder de duro carácter en el cuerpo de una muñeca desprotegida, como si su dueña la hubiera abandonado. Si no mal recordaba, ella había tenido problemas familiares. La mamá de Momoko le había sido infiel a su papá, y un día antes del cumpleaños de la chica, el hombre descubrió a ambos en la misma cama. La señora los abandonó y desde entonces el señor se dedicaba a ahogar sus penas en alcohol, mientras que ella trabajaba medio tiempo para pagar la comida y cuidar de su hermanita, Kuriko. La menor de las Akatsutsumi se había mudado con Momoko a su departamento pues el padre de ellas había sido despedido por ausencia laboral, sin embargo tenía la ventaja de que el alcalde le pagaba sus estudios por haber servido a la ciudad en la batalla contra Him, la beca por sus excelentes calificaciones y el trabajo de medio tiempo que era principalmente para Kuriko. A sus dieciocho años ella podía tener la tutela de su hermanita pues sabía que su padre no saldría pronto de la depresión.

Bajó la mirada a su cuello, donde reposaba una fina gargantilla de oro puro con un dije del mismo material en forma de corazón que él mismo le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, después de lo sucedido. Se había esforzado en hacer una pequeña comida entre amigos para subirle los ánimos y de alguna manera había funcionado aunque ese mismo día ella lloró a mares después de que todos se habían retirado. Ambos se habían quedado en el departamento de él, hablando de trivialidades que no se dieron cuenta cuando había amanecido. Desde entonces ella había perdido la alegría poco a poco, aguantando el dolor para poder salir adelante por su hermana y por ella.

- ¿Sabes? – habló Brick -, hace mucho que no sonríes de esa manera.

Momoko dirigió su mirada hacia él, levemente sorprendida con las mejillas rojizas. Nunca pensó que sería tan transparente pero de alguna manera entendía que a Brick no lo podía engañar fácilmente.

- Siempre sonrío, no hay nada diferente – respondió con tranquilidad.

Se miraron fijamente, olvidando por completo todo. Brick levantó su mano derecha en dirección a la mejilla sonrojada de Momoko, acariciando la suave piel de la pelirroja, con cuidado a no lastimarla, con cariño, suavidad, con amor. Ella por otro lado, su tacto con la mano varonil de Brick era tranquilizador y gratificante, se sentía tan protegida, como si toda su vida le hubiera hecho falta el calor de Brick, como si desde que nació hubiera estado esperando el día en que él la complementara.

- Momoko, me tienes loco – dijo con voz ronca.

Como si los nervios le impidieran hablar.

Ella sintió su cara arder.

Cerró los ojos pensando que era un sueño, un lindo sueño, que cuando los abriera estaría en su cama durmiendo pacíficamente. Si realmente era un sueño aprovecharía ese calor, con un ligero movimiento movió su mejilla para acariciar la mano de Brick; era una sensación única. Era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sus labios sintieron una ligera presión y la respiración de alguien más. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se apartó de Brick lo más rápido que pudo. La había besado, un pequeño roce, pero suficiente para clasificarlo como un beso.

Brick por su lado, le dolió que se apartara de él.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Momoko.

- Lo..lo siento si te molestó.

Momoko no supo cómo responder, no le había molestado, simplemente la había tomado por sorpresa. Desvió la mirada con la vergüenza de mirarlo a los ojos y se tocó los labios con el sabor a chocolate que le quedó de los labios Brick.

Él solamente desvió la cara maldiciendo internamente por apresurar las cosas. Apretó los puños dejando los nudillos blancos de la presión que ejercía su mano. No se atrevía a mirar a Momoko, tal vez si le explicaba sus sentimientos ella entendería. Nunca fue un chico de palabras, él solamente era de acciones, tal vez por eso era un tonto en eso del romance. Sintió una mano tranquilizando sus puños y subió la mirada solamente para observar como Momoko se acercaba a él con la cara roja. ¡Lo besó, le correspondió el beso!

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y rodeo posesivamente la cintura de ella, como si se quisiera fundir en uno solo. Las suaves manos de Momoko acariciaban los cabellos de él, provocándole cosquillas en la nuca. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Se separaron despacio. Ella roja de la vergüenza y él sonriendo de felicidad.

- Momoko, ¿aceptarías ser mi no...

- ¡PAPÁ! – interrumpió un niño.

Ambos voltearon a ver al pequeño que corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Era pequeño, le calculaban unos seis años, pelirrojo de ojos rojos. Parecía una versión en miniatura de Brick, pero lo más curioso es que corría en dirección a ellos.

Se miraron extrañados del gran parecido que tenía el niño con el líder de los RRB.

- Papá - volvió a llamar el infante una vez llegó ante los dos jóvenes.

Brick movía la cabeza en todas direcciones buscando a alguien más cerca de ellos, igual de pelirrojo y de ojos rojos como él, con la vana esperanza de encontrarlo.

- Papá, ¿a quién buscas? – preguntó el niño.

Brick posó su mirada sobre el niño y se señaló a sí mismo.

- ¿Me hablas a mí?

- ¿A quién más estaría hablando si no fuera a ti? – respondió el niño con arrogancia.

- Brick, ¿es tu hijo? – habló Momoko.

- No, no sé quién es él – trató de justificarse -. Niño, te equivocaste de persona, yo no te conozco.

- Adiós Brick, veo que tienes asuntos que resolver – dijo Momoko mientras se levantaba y se iba.

- Niño, yo no soy tu papá tal vez estas perdido y me confundes – intentó razonar - . Quédate aquí, en un momento regreso y te ayudo a encontrar a tu papá o a tú mamá.

Se levantó de su lugar y siguió a Momoko que ya estaba a punto de tomar un taxi. La tomó del brazo derecho y la obligo a verlo. Cerró la puerta del auto y le dijo al conductor que se fuera.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Momoko enojada con las lágrimas amenazando con salir.

- Escúchame, no sé quién es el niño.

La tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente. Ella forcejeó para soltarse de su agarre pero él la abrazó con fuerza.

- Analicemos la situación – habló Brick -, al niño le calculo unos seis años réstaselo a mi edad, diecinueve menos seis, y el resultado da trece. ¿Recuerdas mi mentalidad a los trece años?

Momoko se tranquilizó para analizar las palabras de Brick. Era cierto. A esa edad, Brick no se le acercaba a ninguna niña por la tonta ideología de que le pegaría "piojos".

- Entonces, ¿por qué dice que eres su papá? – preguntó más relajada.

- No sé, y eso _tenemos _que averiguar.

Regresaron donde Brick había dejado al niño y lo encontraron sentado en la banca donde momentos antes habían estado sentados. Jugaba con sus pequeñas piernas que colgaban de la banca. Brick tomó la mano de Momoko y se sentaron junto al niño.

- Hola pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Momoko, sonriendo amablemente. Tal vez el niño estaba confundido y perdido.

- Hola, mi nombre es Masaru – respondió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Este chico de aquí es tu papá? – señaló a Brick.

- Si

- ¿Por qué piensas que él es tu papá?

- Mi mamá me dio una foto de él, mira - dijo, mostrando una foto de Brick sonriendo.

El pelirrojo se la quitó de las manos y definitivamente era él.

Momoko cargó al niño en su regazo. Si se parecía a Brick pero no tenía lógica. La edad no cuadraba.

- ¿Y cómo se llama tu mamá? – preguntó el chico.

- No sé, ella me envió acá para protegerme y lo último que recuerdo es que me dijo que te buscara y que te entregara esto – dijo señalando la foto.

Momoko tomó la foto de las manos de Brick, le dio la vuelta donde había una pequeña oración escrita perfectamente en letras cursivas y por un momento pensó que era su letra.

Masaru, sentado en el regazo de la pelirroja, observó el dije de oro en forma de corazón que reposaba suavemente sobre el cuello de ella y dijo:

- Es el collar de mi mamá, es el collar que mi papá le regalo a mi mamá cuando fue su cumpleaños. Cuando eran jóvenes.

- _Para Brick Him. Quiero decirte que te tengo una sorpresa, y espero regreses pronto. Atentamente Momoko Akatsutsumi_ – ambos jóvenes leyeron en voz alta.

Momoko escuchó lo que segundos antes había dicho Masaru y lo observó atentamente, con las mejillas rojizas.

- Esto es imposible, ¿de dónde vienes? – cuestionó Momoko.

El niño la abrazo con fuerza y lloró intensamente. Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron de la acción pues hace unos segundos sonreía arrogantemente.

- Tal vez si es tu hijo, es igual de bipolar que tú – comentó Brick.

La chica lo fulminó con la mirada por hacer un comentario fuera de lugar.

- Vengo del futuro, mi mamá me envió aquí para protegerme de la guerra que estaban teniendo, dijo que cuando todo acabara allá ellos vendrían por mí – dijo por fin el niño, llorando en el pecho de ella.

Momoko lo abrazó fuertemente con el dolor de verlo llorar, no podía confiar así como así pero cuando las lágrimas fluyeron de sus tiernos ojos sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos los miraban raro. Conocían al Rowdy, y los señalaban al ver al niño llorar amargamente. Hasta que alguien hizo un comentario.

- Si tienen hijos que los cuiden, mira que hacer tal espectáculo – dijo una señora con su hijo en brazos mientras hablaba con otras madres del parque.

Decidieron irse de ahí para no llamar más la atención, tendrían que hacerse una prueba de ADN para confirmar si él niño realmente era su hijo. Y sabían el lugar perfecto para ir. El laboratorio del profesor Utonium.

* * *

><p>Momoko llevaba en brazos a Masaru que se había dormido de tanto llorar. Se veía tan tranquilo y tierno. Acarició suavemente el cabello del infante que de alguna manera sentía que se relajaba al hacerlo.<p>

- ¿Tú crees que es posible? – habló Brick que caminaba a su lado, observando al niño.

- No lo sé.

El pequeño se removió en los brazos de Momoko, claramente se iba a despertar.

Abrió los ojos dejando ver sus orbes rojos. Y desesperadamente miró a todos lados buscando algo.

- ¿Qué buscas? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- Mamá – dijo Masaru, y se llevó ambas manos al estómago -, tengo hambre.

Momoko paró en seco y abrió los ojos exageradamente. No se esperaba eso, "mamá". La dejó completamente helada y desnuda, Masaru había tocado una fina capa de su personalidad.

Brick se dio cuenta de su reacción y tomó al niño de sus brazos. Lo cargó y lo elevó en el aire.

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó el chico.

Y justo cuando Masaru iba a caer en brazos de Brick, voló, adoptando una posición pensativa.

- Quiero comer el espaguetti de mamá, ella lo prepara muy rico – dijo infantilmente.

- ¿Cómo es que puedes volar sin transformarte? – preguntó Momoko una vez que retomó su postura.

- Oh, es que como ustedes están modificados genéticamente, a mí no me hace falta una transformación. Viene en mi ADN.

- Muy bien, ven aquí – Momoko extendió sus brazos para abrazarlo -, hoy tendremos una cena familiar.

- Pero antes tenemos que ir al laboratorio – recordó Brick.

* * *

><p>Brick y Momoko esperaban al profesor Utonium en la sala del laboratorio. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un señor de cabello negro con Masaru en brazos quien hablaba sobre lo mucho que le disgustaban las agujas.<p>

- No me gustan - dijo Masaru, mientras hacia un puchero.

- Brick, Momoko. Los resultados dieron positivo. Masaru si es su hijo - dijo levemente confundido y al mismo tiempo sorprendido.

- Si, heredó el mismo terror que Brick. Las agujas - comentó Momoko divertidamente.

Brick sólo se sonrojo.

Alguien más entro al laboratorio, era Miyako que cargaba consigo a un niño rubio de ojos azules. Luego llegó Boomer, claramente nervioso.

- Dijo que era nuestro hijo, pero eso no es lo más sorprendente - dijo Boomer.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Brick.

- Mira, ahí vienen, velo por tí mismo - respondió Miyako.

- ¡PROFESOR! - gritaron Butch y Kauro al mismo tiempo cuando llegaron al laboratorio.

- ¿Esto es posible? - cuestionó Kauro mientras señalaba a la niña que Butch tenía en brazos.

- Eso parece, mira - indicó el profesor señalando a los presentes.

- Exijo una prueba de ADN - dijo Butch, mientras dejaba a la niña en el suelo.

- En diez minutos les diré los resultados - determinó el profesor mientras tomaba muestras de sangre de los dos niños restantes.

- ¡Makoto! - Masaru gritó con entusiasmo.

- Masaru - respondió el nombrado -, encontré a mi mamá ¿No crees que es muy bonita?

Miyako se sonrojó ante el halago.

- Si, pero no es más bonita que mi mamá - respondió el pequeño pelirrojo.

- La mía es más bonita - contraatacó el rubio.

- Hola pequeña, ¿cómo te llamas? - preguntó el profesor mientras le tomaba muestras de sangre a la niña que estaba a un lado de las piernas de Butch.

Esta, sin embargo, se escondió detrás de Butch. El profesor sonrió amablemente y se retiró.

- Si realmente es su hija, no se parece a ninguno de ustedes dos - comentó Boomer.

- Ya lo sé - repondieron al mismo tiempo Kauro y Butch.

- Esmeralda, ¿y Kojiro? - preguntó Masaru.

La nombrada se abrazo a las piernas del pelinegro. Kauro por su lado la cargó en sus brazos y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, acurrucándola en su pecho.

- ¿Quién es Kojiro, mini Brick? - cuestionó Butch.

- Oh, Kojiro es mi otro primo. Son mellizos tío Butch - respondió Masaru.

- Mellizos - repitió Kauro en voz baja.

Observó a la niña que estaba acunando, tenía el cabello negro y alborotado. Sus ojos, de un verde oscuro, les recordaban a los de Butch. ¿Acaso sería posible que en un futuro lejano, Butch y ella tuvieran mellizos? Se sonrojó ante la idea. Levantó la vista hacia el pelinegro, quien al parecer susurró algo que claramente ella entendió.

- Me hace feliz la idea de formar una familia contigo.

Desvió la mirada avergonzada. Primero tenían que saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó Miyako, señalando el colgante que Makoto tenía en sus pequeñas manos.

- Es un colgante, me lo regalaron mis padres cuando fue mi sexto cumpleaños.

Miyako reconoció el colgante, era una reliquia familiar. Su abuelita se lo había regalado cuando había cumplido quince años. Había pasado de generación en generación durante tres décadas seguidas en la familia Gotokuji. Era plateado en forma de óvalo, con finos detalles muy bien elaborados. Lo tomó de las diminutas manos del rubio y lo abrió. Dentro, del lado izquierdo, tenía una foto de Boomer y ella sonriendo, y en el lado derecho había una foto de Boomer y ella cargando a un pequeño, ambos sonriendo ampliamente; pero la imagen remarcaba notoriamente que eran mayores de lo que eran actualmente, posiblemente tenían veintidos o veintitres años. Desvió la mirada atónita del colgante para posarla sobre Boomer quien también había visto la foto.

- ¿Cuál es tu apellido? - preguntó Boomer.

- Him, me llamo Makoto Him - respondió con emoción, como si llevar ese apellido fuera el orgullo más grande del mundo -. Papá, ¿verdad que mamá es hermosa?

Miyako y Boomer se sonrojaron.

- Si pequeñín, tu mami es la más hermosa - halagó Boomer.

Habían comenzado a salir semanas atrás y ahora se enteraban que tendrían un futuro hijo. El destino si que podía ser caprichoso.

- Mamá - habló por primera vez la pequeña pelinegra -, yo creo que tu eres la más hermosa. Papá siempre te lo dice.

Ambos azabaches se sonrojaron. Preferirían que la niña no hubiese hablado.

Butch cargó a la niña y la alzó, quedando ella sobre su cabeza con los pies colgando en el aire. La vio fijamente a los ojos pensando que desviaría la mirada pero ella simplemente la sostuvo. Inesperadamente, Esmeralda le dio una patada a Butch en la mandíbula, soltándola en el acto pero antes de caer, Kauro la sostuvo. Todo el mundo silenció al presenciar tal escena y luego rieron en estruendosas carcajadas.

- No me gusta que me carguen así - gritó la pequeña.

- Si, si eres mi hija. Butch, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Kauro indiferentemente.

El ojiverde se sobó la mandíbula y sonrió.

- Ya tengo los resultados, dieron positivo - dijo el profesor mientras leía unos papeles al pasar la puerta blanca por la que se había ido momentos antes. Butch rió.

- Que buena patada Esme - felicitó el pelinegro.

- Papá lo siento, pero no me gusta que me carguen así - se defendió la pequeña pelinegra.

- Ahora si se parece más a ustedes - comentó Momoko, con Masaru en brazos.

- Por cierto, hablaron de un mellizo - dijo Butch -, Esmeralda, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

- Mamá no tuvo tiempo de enviarlo conmigo, solamente podía enviar a uno de los dos y Kojiro me puso a mi en la cápsula, yo no quería venir sin él - rompió en llanto.

- Tranquila mi amor, encontraremos una solución - Kauro besó la pequeña cabecita de la niña y cerró los ojos.

- Nunca esperé ver esa faceta de tí - dijo Brick.

Kauro solamente lo ignoró. Abrazó a la niña protectoramente quien silenció lentamente. De alguna manera comprendía el miedo que sentía al separarse de su hermano. Ella también se había separado de sus hermanos y aún le dolía recordar ese día. Butch se sentó a su lado y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella. Quería confortarla.

- Oh, casi se me olvidaba - habló Makoto mientras sacaba un aparato de su bolsillo -, mamá me dio esto para todos ustedes.

Se bajó de los brazos de Miyako, lo posicionó sobre la mesa de centro que había en la sala y presionó un botón rojo que había en el centro del aparato. De el salió el holograma de Brick, Boomer y Butch.

- Hola, ¿cómo están? Solamente disponemos de veinte minutos para hablar, es lo único que podemos hacer pues son dos épocas distintas - dijo Boomer del futuro.

Tenía la mirada seria y fuermente amenazadora, con una presencia notablemente poderosa, llevaba puesto un traje de vestir azul y el cabello peinado estrictamente hacia atrás, nada comparado con el Boomer del presente. Tierno, comprensivo y sencillo. Brick por su parte tenía un traje de vestir rojo vino, con el cabello atado hacia atrás y un cigarro en la mano derecha. Su mirada rojiza notablemente cansada y un semblante tan intimidante que la pequeña Esmeralda se escondió en el pecho de Kauro. Butch solamente estaba cruzado de brazos en silencio, observando todo con una mirada seria pero la misma sonrisa arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba, vestía un traje de combate negro.

- Antes de comenzar, los niños tienen que salir. Esta es una plática de adultos - advirtió Brick del futuro.

- Vengan niños, vamos por helado - anunció el profesor.

Los niños salieron junto al profesor Utonium. Una vez se perdieron de vista, Kauro habló.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

- Kauro, es bueno verte en buen estado - comentó Butch del futuro -. ¿Cómo estás?

- Deja los saludos para después Butch, esto debe ser rápido de lo contrario podrían encontrar la ubicación de los niños - anunció Brick del futuro.

- Comencemos. Nos vimos en la necesidad de enviar a los niños con ustedes, así serán más difíciles de encontrarlos. Como ya sabrán, ellos tienen poderes sin la necesidad de una transformación pues nuestra composición genética se vio afectada por los rayos Z negros y los rayos Z blancos de las chicas. Es hereditario, nada fuera de lo normal - anunció Boomer del futuro.

- Hace un año, Mojo Jojo inició una revolución con la ayuda de Him y Himeko Shirogane. Al principio estuvo controlado pero inesperadamente atacaron la ciudad una noche mientras la ciudad estaba descuidada, desafortunadamente no pudimos detenerlos a tiempo. Las chicas intentaron detenerlos pero fue en vano. Realizamos estrategias muy bien elaboradas pero al parecer ninguna tuvo efecto. La guerra comenzó desde entonces. Hemos caído uno por uno. La primera fue Kauro, después Miyako y por úlltimo Momoko, actualmente estan en estado de coma. Solamente quedamos nosotros. Nos han rodeado. Aún tenemos una esperanza, sin embargo para poder cumplir nuestro objetivo necesitamos que cuiden de los pequeños, ellos los quieren en su poder para extender su gobierno.

- Entonces tenemos su tutela - concluyó Miyako.

- Exacto. Organizamos a un grupo de personas para que nos ayuden durante la guerra, nos hacemos llamar "La resistencia" y planeamos un próximo ataque pero hasta entonces no podemos cuidar de los niños - dijo Butch del futuro.

- No sabemos...como cuidar niños - admitió Brick del futuro notoriamente avergonzado.

- Kauro, te amo - dijo Butch del futuro -, perdóname por todo lo que sucederá pero será necesario para fortalecernos.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Kauro sonrojada.

Butch, simplemente sintió celos a pesar de ser su yo del futuro.

- Miyako, cuida de Makoto, por favor muestren su lado más amoroso. Deje de ser el Boomer tierno y amable, y fracasé como padre pero deseo que mi yo del pasado pueda demostrar el amor que siento por él como nunca lo hice, espero que pueda vivir la buena infancia que se merece. No debe crecer entre tanta guerra y destrucción - dijo Boomer del futuro -. Los amo, a ambos.

- Momoko, Masaru y yo siempre dependemos de tí. Me haces tanta falta en estos momentos, regre...- Brick del futuro fue interrumpido por un sonoro bombardeo.

- Nos están atacando, Brick - dijo Boomer del futuro.

- A sus posiciones, pase lo que pase no permitan que atraviesen la fortaleza - dijo Brick del futuro mientras apagaba su cigarro rápidamente.

- Brick, están entrando por el lado oeste - anunció Butch

Una explosión se escuchó cerca de los tres elevando mucho polvo. Por un momento se fue la señal y luego regresó para enseñar la imagen de los tres chicos heridos. Boomer se dió la vuelta y dijo:

- Adiós, protéjanlos. Pronto iremos por ellos y... - la transmisión fue interrumpida y el aparato se apagó.

- ¡PAPÁ! - gritó Makoto al atravesar corriendo la puerta de la habitación en dirección a la mesita de centro para tomar el aparato -. Papá.

Lloró el pequeño rubio apretando fuertemente el aparato contra su pecho. Boomer se acercó al pequeño y se agachó para quedar a la altura de Makoto.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me llamas? - preguntó el menor de los Rowdys mientras despeinaba la suave cabellera del infante que tenía enfrente.

El niño solamente se lanzó a los brazos del adulto y lloró aún más fuerte que antes. Miyako dudó en acercarse pero al final se decidió.

- Cariño, ¿qué quieres comer? Papá y yo te compraremos lo que quieras - dijo Miyako con voz maternal.

- Quiero ir a casa - pidió el rubio.

Todos estaban en silencio, procesando la información que acababan de recibir. Miyako cargó a Makoto en sus brazos y dijo:

- Mi amor, este lugar será temporalmente tu casa.

* * *

><p>Ese fue el primer capítulo. Espero sea entendible. Dejen sus comentarios por favor, se los agradecería de corazón.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiró por tercera vez desde que terminó de cenar.

Después de hablar con los RowdyRuffBoys del futuro, lo primero que hicieron Butch y ella, fue ir a la plaza principal de la ciudad y comprar lo necesario para que Esmeralda se sintiera cómoda en la casa. Habían decidido arreglar la habitación extra del departamento para que quedara perfecta.

En ese momento, Butch y Esmeralda estaban jugando en la nueva habitación de la pequeña mientras ella tomaba una pequeña siesta en el sofá de la sala. Ambos eran terribles, pero se sentía feliz de verlos sonreír. Según lo que ella había apreciado, la pequeña no tenía problemas para adaptarse por lo tanto su estadía temporal no iba a ser problema.

Cerró los ojos levemente. De alguna manera se sentía agotada y la idea de lavar los platos era demasiado aburrida, sin embargo ya había hecho la mayoría de los quehaceres de la casa, lo dejaría para mañana. Desde días atrás se había sentido extraña, despertaba con malestares y sentía el cuerpo pesado pero principalmente, se sentía cansada. Ya no sentía la misma energía de la que gozaba como cuando tenía trece años.

- Se quedó dormida – dijo Butch mientras se sentaba cerca de la chica -, le leí un cuento y cayó rendida.

- Ha pasado por mucho el día de hoy, es lógico – respondió sin molestarse en mirarlo.

Nadie dijo nada más, la habitación quedó en silencio. Solamente podía escuchar la respiración del pelinegro y el de ella en perfecta sincronía.

Se sonrojó al recordar el día en que ella había aceptado salir con Butch. El pelinegro se había sentido celoso de que un chico mayor que ella, pasara a recogerla en la salida del instituto. En ese entonces ella tenía quince años y él acababa de cumplir dieciséis. El caso es que Butch los había seguido hasta el centro de entrenamiento de atletismo principal de la ciudad solamente para pegarle al chico y secuestrarla. Ella reaccionó mal y lo abofeteó, este, sin embargo, tomó valor y lo gritó: ¡Maldita sea, TE AMO KAURO! Y la besó ahí, frente a todo el mundo que observaba el pequeño espectáculo que ellos estaban protagonizando. Obviamente, pero en secreto también sentía algo por él, pero el muy bruto era tan ciego que no se daba cuenta. Al final, Butch tuvo que disculparse con el chico, pues era el profesor que entrenaba a Kauro para las competencias de atletismo de ese entonces.

Sintió un ligero peso sobre sus piernas y unos labios devorar los suyos como si no hubiera mañana. Era Butch. Le correspondió de igual manera, definitivamente si había alguien que le quitaba la cordura y esa persona era él.

Se atrevía a decir que lo amaba y sabía que era correspondida. Se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras principalmente ese día, cuando pidió permiso a sus padres para formalizar la relación. Claramente su padre, La Maravilla Enmascarada, no aceptaría, no sin antes un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo. Butch ganó, o al menos eso se sabe. Aún no sabía si su papá le había dejado ganar pues ese día el pelinegro demostró determinación en sus ojos, no se rendiría por nada del mundo y tal vez, tan solo tal vez, su padre se había apiadado antes de matarlo con una de sus peligrosas llaves.

Interrumpió el beso cuando sintió la mano de Butch recorrer parte de su vientre.

El pelinegro sonrió divertidamente, ella solamente suspiró.

- Hace días que estas extraña, ¿hay algo que quieras contarme? – preguntó Butch mientras le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla.

- No, nada. Solamente he estado muy cansada. Debemos ir a dormir, mañana tengo que preparar el desayuno antes de que vayas a entrenar – respondió Kauro con una sonrisa fingida.

Butch se levantó de las piernas de la pelinegra y antes de que ella pudiera irse la cargó de forma nupcial.

- ¡Butch! – soltó asustada – Avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso, despertaré a Esmeralda.

Le dio un leve golpe en su hombro, sin hacer mucho daño realmente.

- Ya te estas transformando en una buena madre – comentó Butch con un sonrisa sincera - . Hoy te voy a consentir.

Caminó a la habitación que compartían, a lado del cuarto de Esmeralda y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Vivían juntos desde que Kauro había cumplido la mayoría de edad, aproximadamente hace ocho meses atrás. La familia Matsubara lo había permitido sin oponerse, sinceramente se sentían felices por ambos ya que Kauro nunca había demostrado interés o afecto por ningún chico fuera de su familia. Aunque hubo un ligero desacuerdo por el historial criminal del Rowdy, sin embargo, este se esforzó por demostrar su cambio. Desde entonces vivían bien, no les hacía falta nada y ambos seguían con sus estudios, en eso no tenían ningún problema. Kauro tenía apoyo por parte del alcalde por ayudar en la batalla contra Him y Butch tenía una beca por resaltar y representar a la Universidad Nacional de Tokio en todo tipo de deportes.

La recostó en la suave cama de la habitación y la acorraló con su cuerpo. La besó por última vez y se dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo. Kauro giró sobre su lado derecho quedando frente a frente con el pelinegro y junto sus cabezas.

- Te amo Butch – susurró suavemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Se abrazaron con cariño cayendo lentamente en los brazos del morfeo.

* * *

><p><em>Todo era oscuro y había mucho frío en ese lugar. No podía distinguir nada entre tanto humo. <em>

_Tosió un poco, sentía que no podía respirar. _

_Esperó a que el humo se disipara para enfocar mejor la vista. _

_Se encontraba en el centro de una total masacre. Mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, niños, personas de todas las edades estaban amontonadas como si fueran basura, con la mirada apagada, bañados en su propia sangre. _

_Caminó lentamente por el lugar mojando sus botas negras. No había nadie más en el lugar, se encontraba completamente sola._

_ Bajó la mirada a sus manos que estaban manchadas de sangre, pero no era su sangre. Retrocedió asustada, sin quitar la mirada de sus manos. Tropezó y calló con tal fuerza que sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo. _

_Se asustó más al sentir un líquido espeso en su espalda, se había caído en un gran charco de sangre._

_ Se levantó rápidamente de la sangre, limpiándose inútilmente._

- _¿Qué he hecho? Es imposible, no fui yo, ¡no! – gritó desesperadamente._

_Caminó hacia atrás, alejándose lo más pronto posible de ahí. Volteó a todos lados ubicando donde estaba. El lugar no le era familiar. Habían muchos edificios, todos ardiendo en llamas, destruidos. Ocultando la gran estructura que alguna vez presumieron. _

_Sintió una punzada en el vientre, dolía. Se subió la blusa pero no había ninguna herida. Cada segundo se hacía más fuerte el dolor, y lo único que podía hacer era llevarse los brazos al vientre como si lo protegiera con ellos y se arrodilló._

- _¡Ayuda! – gritó con la voz quebradiza._

- _¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó una voz suave._

_Kauro elevó la mirada y una luz la cegó fuertemente, era naranja y calientita. Cerró los ojos por la intensidad._

- _¡Kauro! – escuchó una voz familiar. Era la voz de su hermano mayor, Dai._

_Sintió fuertes punzadas por todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos difícilmente. Le fue casi imposible enfocar el ambiente. Sacudió la cabeza, confundida por la fuerza del golpe que recibió en su frente. _

_Estaba de cabeza en el asiento trasero de un automóvil. Con la mano derecha intentó desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, fallando en el intento._

- _¿Papá, mamá? – habló una pequeña voz a su lado._

- _¿Shou? – preguntó ella._

_Abrió los ojos rápidamente. El auto estaba volcado, y el olor a gasolina se sentía en el aire. Con fuerza jaló su cinturón de seguridad y quedó libre. _

_La parte delantera del automóvil se encendió. _

_Jaló con fuerza el cinturón de Shou, pero estaba atascado. Alguien la jaló de los brazos y la sacó del vehículo. _

_Dai la había sacado._

_Se volteó para ver mejor el panorama. Sus padres y su pequeño hermano Shou, se encontraban inconscientes dentro del automóvil. _

- _Kauro quédate aquí, intentaré sacarlos – dijo su hermano._

- _¡Dai! – gritó la pelinegra. _

_Se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a ayudar a su familia pero alguien la detuvo de la cintura. _

- _Suéltame – exigió con las lágrimas desbordando de los ojos. _

- _Kauro… - no pudo seguir escuchando. Esa voz era tenebrosa y al mismo tiempo burlona, esa voz le era familiar. _

_Todo le dio vueltas y cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. La vista se le nubló y cuando enfocó por última vez el ambiente el auto estaba ardiendo en llamas, sus padres y Shou estaban con Dai, sonrió. Estaban a salvo, pero atrás de ellos había una silueta borrosa. Tomó a su padre del cuello y se lo torció sin titubear, luego siguió su mamá. Tomó al menor de los Matsubara pero Dai lo empujó desde atrás. Kauro intentó levantarse pero le fue imposible lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar._

- _¡PAPÁ!, ¡MAMÁ!, ¡DAI!, SHOU!_

* * *

><p>- ¡AHHHH! – se despertó gritando bañada en su propio sudor.<p>

- Kauro, tranquila – calmó Butch.

- Yo…yo…sangre…yo…Dai, Shou…

- Shhh… - tranquilizó mientras la abrazaba -, ya pasó. Olvídalo.

Butch la resguardó protectoramente entre sus brazos. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el grito desgarrador de Kauro lo había despertado, asustado nuevamente. Sintió que su corazón estaba herido, odiaba que Kauro sufriera esas constantes pesadillas. Después de lo sucedido con su familia, Kauro no conciliaba el sueño durante las noches. Se despertaba gritando y temblando. Le besó la cabeza, mientras ella se aferraba más a su cuerpo.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Esmeralda desde la entrada de la habitación.

Kauro se secó el sudor, se levantó de la cama y cargó a su hija entre brazos.

- ¿Qué sucede mi amor? – preguntó acomodándose en la cama, a lado de Butch - ¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada, siempre tienes visiones en tus sueños – comentó tallando sus ojos.

- ¿Visiones? – preguntó Butch.

- Si, mamá siempre predice el futuro pero a veces tiene que interpretar los sueños.

Ambos pelinegros se miraron dudosos. Kauro sonrió a su hija y luego la acurrucó entre ellos.

- Duérmete cariño, tienes que descansar – dijo Kauro.

Abrazó a Esmeralda con cuidado y besó su frente. Butch solamente pasó su brazo derecho sobre la cintura de su novia. Presintió que las cosas cambiarían pronto y no era el tipo de presentimiento que te dice que es algo bueno.

* * *

><p>Segundo capítulo. Espero sea de su gusto. Gracias por los reviews, pocos pero valiosos.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Perdonen las próximas faltas de ortografía.

Tuve una confusión con un apellido y un nombre en los dos capítulos anteriores.

Es Akatsutsumi, no Akatsusumi.

Es Kaoru, no Kauro.

Perdonen, espero les agrade el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Era sábado y la mañana era hermosa. Se había levantado a hacer la limpieza general de la casa antes de que llegara Boomer.<p>

Un día antes había llegado el pequeño Makoto a sus vidas y harían todo lo posible porque se sintiera como en casa, la decisión ya había sido tomada. Vivirían juntos a partir de ese día. De alguna manera habían planeado vivir juntos porque sentían que eran el uno para el otro y la llegada del pequeño rubio confirmaba que era cierto aunque otro motivo era que ella vivía completamente sola en ese lugar.

Desde que ella había cumplido dieciséis sus sentimientos por Boomer se intensificaron, y sabía que el rubio también había comenzado a sentir algo por ella, pero eran un poco ingenuos e inocentes como para darse cuenta.

Por otra parte, su abuelita sabía de los sentimientos de ambos chicos y de alguna manera agradeció el buen corazón de Boomer pero cuando se enteró de que el rubio era el menor de los Rowdy se enfureció a tal magnitud que prohibió que se vieran. Inesperadamente un día la señora había citado a Boomer en su casa, él obviamente accedió pues la señora lo había tratado como un nieto antes de enterarse quien era. Boomer entendía que hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar. Nadie merecía estar al lado de Miyako.

Boomer le había contado que su abuelita le dijo algo muy extraño:

- _"Les espera un camino muy difícil, querido. Yo ya estoy muy vieja y dudo seguir en este mundo, pero me voy tranquila porque Miyako no se quedara sola, te tiene a ti. Protégela y sobre todo amala porque esa será su fuente de esperanza el día final. No dejes que el día de la verdad, Miyako se consuma por el odio"._

Un día después, su abuelita falleció naturalmente mientras dormía. Tal vez por eso había pedido verse con Boomer, sabía que su camino terminaría pronto pero nunca entendió el significado de las palabras de su abuelita. ¿A qué se referiría con el día final o el día de la verdad? Hasta la fecha seguía siendo un misterio.

- ¿Mamá? – llamó la infantil voz de su hijo – Buenos días, tengo hambre.

- Buenos días dormilón, ¿qué quieres desayunar?

- Quiero comer hot cakes – dijo emocionado.

- De acuerdo, en…

- Yo lo preparo Makoto, ve a ver un poco de tele, yo te llamó cuando estén listos - dijo Boomer sonriendo en la entrada de la sala.

Cargaba una maleta en la mano derecha donde traía las cosas por las que había ido a su departamento.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó sorprendida.

- La puerta principal estaba abierta – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina - . Por eso me da miedo que vivas sola, imagínate si no hubiera sido yo.

- Pero fuiste tú – respondió divertidamente -. Por cierto, Kaoru vendrá al rato.

- Está bien, de todas maneras tengo que ir a presentar mi examen de gastronomía, es el último del cuatrimestre y quedo libre – comentó mientras buscaba los ingredientes.

Miyako se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y lo admiró por un rato. Delgado, rubio, de espalda ancha, una cabeza y media más alto que ella, atento, alegre y muy apuesto. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos. Nunca había tenido novio antes de él, era cierto que tenía muchos pretendientes pero ninguno la quería como la quería Boomer que la conocía realmente. En un principio ella lo quería, olvidándose por completo quien era él, no importándole el hecho después de todo no había sido su culpa ser creado por un mono subdesarrollado.

Es cierto que le dio miedo que el cariño que le tenía no fuera correspondido y mucho menos, valorado, pero él y ella se querían incondicionalmente, sin haber motivos, sin convenios, solamente se querían y se lo demostraban mutuamente todos los días. Se conocían espiritualmente y eso era lo que realmente importaba para ella.

- A decir por tu sonrojo, estás pensando en mí – comentó de la nada el rubio.

Uh, la faceta de galán era lo que le encantaba de él, después de todo era un Rowdy.

- No seas tan vanidoso, tal vez no eras tú – contraatacó Miyako son una sonrisa.

El rió levemente ante el desafío.

- Miyako, tendré que limpiar todo pensamiento de cualquier chico dentro de esa cabecita rubia.

Ambos rieron.

Boomer terminó los hot cakes y besó a Miyako al pasar a su lado.

Llevó el platillo a la sala, donde se encontraba su hijo mirando un programa de desastres naturales.

- Pequeño, ya están tus hot cakes – anunció el rubio mientras se lo dejaba en la mesa del comedor – Ven a desayunar.

El infante se levantó del sofá y se sentó a devorar sus hot cakes.

Boomer sacó a Miyako del comedor y se la llevó a la sala. Se sentó donde momentos antes estaba Makoto y apagó el televisor.

- Miyako, hablando de Kaoru… - luego de ver la profunda mirada de su novia, titubeó levemente.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – se sentó a lado de él.

- Butch me comentó que últimamente esta extraña.

- ¿Cómo qué extraña? – preguntó preocupada.

- Casi no come, se cansa fácilmente, a veces tiene malestares y la última vez la escuchó vomitar en el baño, además de las constantes pesadillas que tiene por las noches. Tiene miedo de que el tema del accidente le esté afectando psicológicamente.

Miyako se quedó sin habla, no sabía que eso le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Si se había dado cuenta de que estaba extraña y distante pero no se había fijado en todo lo demás. Iba a preguntar más pero el timbre la interrumpió.

- Deben ser Kauro y Esmeralda. Gracias Boomer por decirme lo de mi amiga – lo besó en los labios y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

* * *

><p>Boomer ya se había ido a presentar su examen y por lo que le había comentado su amiga, Butch estaría entrenando en la universidad.<p>

Estaban sentadas cerca del pequeño estanque de la casa, hablando de trivialidades. Al otro lado del agua estaban jugando Makoto y Esmeralda que intentaban atrapar una mariposa azul.

- Momoko está tardando mucho, normalmente es muy puntual – comentó Kauro.

- ¿No es lindo? – desvió la rubia, refiriéndose a los dos pequeños que jugaban.

Kaoru sonrió dulcemente.

- Si, de un día a otro se volvió lo más importante para mí.

- ¿Quieres más té? – ofreció la rubia.

- No, gracias.

Las tres habían quedado de verse y hablar sobre la nueva vida que llevarían con la llegada de los pequeños pero Momoko se había atrasado. Encontró el momento perfecto para indagar un poco acerca de las pesadillas de su amiga.

- Kaoru, tu sabes…

- Lo siento Miyako, ¿puedo pasar a tu baño? – preguntó la pelinegra, tapándose la boca con la mano izquierda.

La rubia, desconcertada, no tuvo otra opción más que asentir confundida. ¿Era ella, o Kaoru tenía ascos? Una vez dio el permiso, su amiga se dirigió rápidamente al baño. Ella la siguió para asegurarse de que estaba bien pero cuando estaba por tocar escuchó que Kaoru vomitó. Prefirió esperarla en la puerta en caso de que se le ofreciera algo.

Tocaron el timbre. Seguramente eran Momoko y Masaru. Abrió la puerta y los invitó a pasar, el pequeño pelirrojo una vez ubicó a sus primos salió corriendo para unírseles al juego.

Kaoru salió del baño pálida y con la mirada cansada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Momoko.

- Si, solamente fue… - se desmayó.

- ¡Kaoru! – gritaron ambas chicas.

Momoko la cargó y la recostó sobre el sofá mientras Miyako iba por el alcohol y el algodón que la pelirroja le había pedido.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Momoko.

- No sé, pidió ir al baño, te abrí y regresó así, pero antes de eso la escuché vomitar. Butch le comentó a Boomer que ella siempre está cansada y cree que puede ser que _eso _le este afectando psicológicamente.

Le pasaron el algodón remojado de alcohol por la nariz y levemente despertó. La pelinegra tenía la mirada confundida y extrañamente perdida.

- Kaoru, reacciona – pidió Momoko mientras le proporcionaba pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

Miyako observó a su amiga, recostada en el sofá, con el corazón acelerado por el miedo de que algo malo le esté sucediendo.

- Estoy bien – dijo de repente la pelinegra.

- ¿Bien? ¿Tu concepto de bien es desmayarte? – gritó la líder.

- Lo siento si las preocupe, últimamente no he comido muy bien tal vez fue eso – argumentó.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio. Desde que Kaoru había pasado por esa dura etapa de su vida había cambiado, era más reservada y callada. Ya no era la misma de antes, incluso se había alejado de ellas. Solamente se la pasaba entrenando o en la escuela y a veces iba al hospital a visitar a su pequeño hermano Shou que estaba en coma.

- Tienes que ir al doctor – ordenó Momoko.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes. Tengo una cita en una hora – dijo con una sonrisa.

Miyako ayudó a que Kaoru se levantara. Sinceramente no sabía si preguntarle a su amiga algo tan privado fuera correcto pero al final lo hizo.

- ¿Esto…esto tiene que ver con tus pesadillas?

Kaoru bajó la mirada. Nunca demostraba debilidad, pero es como si algo dentro de ella estuviera consumiendo a la verdadera Kaoru.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras Kaoru – animó Momoko.

- Lo sé, y agradezco tener unas amigas tan atentas como ustedes pero posiblemente es el estrés. Quería saber si pueden cuidar a Esmeralda mientras voy al doctor.

- Si, está bien, todo por tu salud – dijo la pelirroja.

Tomó su bolso negro, su chaqueta de cuero negra y salió de la casa. Una vez perdieron de vista a su amiga, Momoko habló.

- Brick me dijo lo mismo.

- No puedo decir que comprendo, porque yo nunca perdí a mi familia inesperadamente y creo que la impotencia de no protegerlos es un duro golpe a su orgullo – dijo Miyako.

Un mes después de que Kaoru se mudara con Butch, ella se fue de viaje con su familia. Era normal, después de todo era la única hija mujer del gran Matsubara, entonces sucedió. Un accidente automovilístico que cobro la vida de dos familias enteras. Llamaron a Butch para ir por Kaoru, pero ellas como amigas se preocuparon y lo acompañaron.

Cuando llegaron, los médicos y los policías dijeron que fue un accidente provocado. Dai, el hermano mayor de Kaoru, había asesinado a sus padres y estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida del pequeño Shou pero un sobreviviente de la otra familia se fue contra él y le pegó tan duro que cayó inconsciente.

Shou quedó en coma.

Dai, con una condena de cuarenta años de prisión.

Y Kaoru había sido la única sobreviviente, la habían encontrado cinco metros lejos del accidente. Desgraciadamente, todos los miembros de la otra familia murieron por no ser atendidos rápidamente, incluso el que había detenido a Dai. Desde entonces todo cambió para su amiga.

Ahora que lo pensaba todo era raro de alguna manera.

Su abuelita le dijo extrañas palabras a Boomer un día antes de fallecer

La familia Matsubara desapareció.

Y los padres de Momoko se separaron por una relación extramarital.

Todo en menos de dos años, ¿acaso era una prueba del destino?

* * *

><p>Ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y Boomer no tardaría en llegar.<p>

Momoko se había ido al momento de que Kaoru regresaba del doctor, quien les contó que era anemia y una leve depresión. Después de todo si le había afectado, pero ella sentía que había algo más. La pelinegra también les había contado un sueño raro.

Ella sabía interpretar los sueños porque su abuela se lo había enseñado. Los edificios significaban un lugar, como una casa, la sangre decía que era muerte o desangrado pero la luz calientita, no sabía exactamente que quería decir.

- Miyako, ya llegué – gritó Boomer en la entrada de la casa.

- Que rápido te acostumbras – comentó la rubia mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios.

- En el futuro será así, la que se debe acostumbrar a ser la señora Him, eres tú – la señaló divertidamente.

Se miraron por un buen rato, admirándose mutuamente, intentando congelar ese momento.

- Papá – gritó Makoto corriendo hacia Boomer.

Se separaron sonrojados de que su hijo los viera así.

- Hola campeón, ¿cuidaste a mamá? – preguntó mientras lo cargó.

- Sí.

- Qué bueno, entonces te mereces un paseo en caballito.

El pequeño Makoto reía sin parar sobre Boomer.

¿Acaso era posible que algo así les aguardara el futuro? Si era así, agradecería día a día que Boomer llegara a su vida. No podía decir que sin él moriría porque sería un amor necesitado y lo de ellos era puro. Lo amaba, no por ser el primero en su vida, solamente lo amaba por quien era.

Recordó el día que se encontró con Boomer por primera vez luego de la batalla contra Him.

Estaba solo y perdido, no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir y ella lo había encontrado junto con sus hermanos. Al principio la trataron mal, pero luego de una plática tranquila, cedieron ir al laboratorio donde fueron acogidos y alimentados. Luego de eso, entre el alcalde y el profesor los ayudaron en estudios, comida, vivienda y varias cosas con la condición de dejar la vida criminal. Ellos aceptaron de mala gana pues necesitaban ayuda y lo único que sabían de la vida, solamente era la maldad. Desde entonces crecieron como si el profesor Utonium y el alcalde fueran sus padres, lo cual es divertido pues ambos son hombres.

Ambos rubios jugaban en la sala. Se sentó en el sofá individual y encendió la tele donde pasaban las noticias, lo iba a cambiar pero vio la foto de sus amigas y ella, subió el volumen.

- Noticias impactantes – gritó emocionada la locutora.

- Nos han proporcionado información por parte del alcalde y queremos compartirla con cada uno de los ciudadanos de Tokio – completó el otro locutor.

- ¿Se acuerdan de nuestras heroínas favoritas? ¿Las PowerPuffGirls Z? – siguió la mujer.

- Yo sí – respondió su compañero.

- Pues después de cinco años de no saber nada acerca de su paradero, el alcalde nos da el privilegio de revivir los días de gloria de estas tres jovencitas y no solo eso, ahora sabemos que viven entre nosotros como cualquier ciudadano normal.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el hombre de las noticias, con fingida sorpresa.

- Sí. La líder del grupo, inteligente, y ágil, conocida como Blossom, no es más que Momoko Akatsutsumi, una de las mejores estudiantes de la Universidad Nacional de Tokio, donde estudia medicina bioquímica. La hija mayor de la prestigiada familia Akatsutsumi, su padre, un empresario reconocido del que actualmente se desconoce su paradero. Luego sigue nuestra tierna, amorosa y tranquila Bubbles, quien su verdadera identidad es Miyako Gotokuji, aspirante a diseñadora de modas; heredera de una de las familias más honorables y respetadas de la ciudad de Tokio, la última Gotokuji de la que se sabe. Hija de dos de los mejores y más grandes historiadores de nuestra época, quienes desgraciadamente murieron hace diecisiete años atrás. Y por último pero no menos importante…

- Espera – interrumpió el compañero de la locutora -, la última integrante tiene la noticia más impactante.

- Exacto Oscar, nuestra ruda, fuerte e inquebrantable PPGZ verde, no es nadie más que Kaoru Matsubara, hija del difunto pero el más grande luchador de nuestra época, La Maravilla Enmascarada. Campeona nacional de los últimos juegos olímpicos, especializada en atletismo y pesas, parcialmente retirada del deporte por motivos desconocidos, sin embargo ya sabemos porque se retiró – anunció la mujer exaltada.

- Se retiró para hacerse cargo de su amada familia, en la tarde se le vio de la mano con el Rowdy más fuerte de los RRB, eso quiere decir que hay una relación ahí – continuó Oscar.

- Bingo, pero viene la mejor parte – calló por un momento, dejando al público en suspenso -. Tienen una linda niña. Así es, una de nuestras heroínas y el ex criminal Butch Him, han formado una hermosa familia. Queremos…

Boomer apagó la tele.

- Por eso odio a los chismosos – rugió el rubio.

- Así que, soy la última Gotokuji de la que se sabe – susurró Miyako con la mirada apagada.

- Miyako, no… - el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió lo que iba a decir.

Sacó el aparato de mala gana y vio quien era, Brick. Supuso que también había visto la "noticia"

- Brick.

- ¿Viste las noticias? – preguntó Brick al otro lado del teléfono -, ¿Miyako está contigo?

Volteó a ver a Miyako. Tenía a Makoto sentado en su regazo mientras le acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

- Si, está a mi lado.

- Momoko quiere hablar con ella – dijo Brick.

- Miyako – le extendió el teléfono -, es para ti.

Su novia tomó el teléfono confundida.

- ¿Brick? – habló nerviosa.

- No, soy Momoko. Miyako esto es grave, el alcalde quiere hablar con todos.

- ¿Para qué?

- No sé, pero también quiere ver a los chicos.

- ¿Tú qué crees acerca de todo esto? – preguntó curiosa.

Momoko silenció por varios segundos, sin saber que decir.

- Creo que hay un motivo pero no logro identificar cual, por otro lado el alcalde quiere hablar principalmente con Kaoru y Butch creo que por Esmeralda, cualquier cosa lleva a Makoto, yo llamaré al profesor.

- Si, está bien.

- En el ayuntamiento a las ocho de la noche, sean puntuales – y colgó.

Miyako le entregó el teléfono a Boomer y suspiró cansada. Algo no estaba bien, esa noticia complicaría que los pequeños pasaran por desapercibidos ante los ojos de la sociedad. Besó la mejilla de su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza, luego Boomer se les unió.

¿Qué es lo que realmente estaba sucediendo?

* * *

><p>Leí los reviews y muchas gracias por cada uno de ellos.<p>

El escritor a petición del lector. Escribiré uno de Momoko y Brick, será el próximo capítulo aunque no soy buena con lo cómico pero intentaré hacerlo divertido.

Pregunta:

¿Qué creen que tenga Kaoru?


	4. Chapter 4

El cuarto capítulo. Es de los _rojitos _pero no se si de la manera que ustedes querían. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>Abrigó a Masaru con un lindo suetercito rojo, pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y le puso un gorrito y unos guantes a juego. Era otoño y se sentía la esencia cercana del invierno, no quería correr riesgos con el pequeño.<p>

Nunca se imaginó esa vida, es decir, todo comenzó cuando ese rayo Z blanco le pegó por proteger a una niña. Y según ella había finalizado en la batalla contra Him, pero le alegraba saber que tendría a un hijo sano y alegre, con su misma inteligencia pero con la arrogancia de su padre, a decir verdad, no esperaría a un padre mejor para Masaru.

Se sonrojó ante la idea. Brick y ella habían salido tiempo atrás, cuando aproximadamente tenían dieciséis, pero el chico se había ido un año al extranjero para profundizar sus estudios, entonces terminaron, aun no eran lo suficientemente maduros como para mantener una relación de tal magnitud. Conoció a varios chicos y a todos muy apuestos y prometedores pero ninguno le atrajo.

Hubo un chico que estaba cerca de lograr que ella dijera sí a la oportunidad de una relación, pero entonces él regreso, meses antes de cumplir su mayoría de edad. De nuevo, él logro un terremoto en sus más profundos sentimientos. Lograba que en un segundo despertaran mil sensaciones y sentimientos, y le agradaba sentirlos, era cálido y reconfortante, pero obviamente siempre tenía que ser serena y seria, no podía permitirse dar a conocer todas sus emociones.

Sin embargo con él era diferente, ella quedaba completamente desnuda ante su mirada, no podía ocultarle nada a esos profundos ojos rojos tan característicos que tiene. Siempre fue así, como cuando ocurrió la desintegración de su familia, él estuvo ahí para ella. Incluso le había ofrecido su apoyo y su hombro, ella no pudo negarse aunque no olvidaría esa noche porque sinceramente fue vergonzoso que entre su llanto, pasando la peor parte de su vida…enfrente de Brick e inconscientemente se le escapara una flatulencia. Todo quedó en silencio, ella sorprendida y Brick completamente callado, aunque fueron pocos segundos pues luego escuchó como Brick rompía en grandes carcajadas que incluso se tuvo que agarrar del estómago por el dolor que le ocasionaba reírse. Qué vergüenza.

- Mamá, ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el pequeño sentado a lado de ella.

Estaban en la sala viendo una caricatura mientras llegaba Brick para llevarlos al ayuntamiento.

- Vamos a ver al alcalde porque quiere hablar con nosotros.

- El alcalde es un traidor – susurró el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

Momoko lo escuchó, iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso pero Brick llegó.

- Ya llegué, vámonos – anunció desde la puerta del departamento.

Se puso una parka negra, tomó su bolso negro y cargó a Masaru. Salió de su departamento y se subió al auto de Brick.

Le había dejado a Kuriko una nota para que no se preocupara por si acaso llegaba a casa y no la encontraba. El viernes se había salvado de darle una rara explicación acerca de quién era el niño pues se había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga pero con la noticia que acababan de lanzar dudaba de que no se haya enterado.

- El niño no puede ir aquí enfrente con nosotros, me pueden multar – dijo Brick.

Momoko suspiró, se bajó del auto y acomodó a Masaru en la parte de atrás. Abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Se subió al asiento de copiloto, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y dijo:

- ¿Contento?

Brick se rió ante el puchero de Momoko por no poder llevar a Masaru con ella.

- Si sabes que no será fácil, tal vez nos estén esperando en la entrada y no me gustaría que también rumorearan sobre Masaru – comentó Brick con las manos en el volante.

- Lo sé, pero somos sus padres y lo protegeremos, sé que es malo negar un hijo pero prácticamente no es nuestro hijo en el presente, tenemos que inventar una historia – dijo Momoko.

Se sonrieron y Brick encendió el auto.

* * *

><p>Se estacionaron una manzana antes de llegar al ayuntamiento, se transformaron y volaron sobre los reporteros. Masaru iba sobre la espalda de Brick para no causar más controversia en los medios.<p>

Había una ventana abierta que daba a la oficina de la señorita Bellum, posiblemente ya sabía que querían evitar a los periodistas. Entraron con facilidad y se destransformaron. Momoko bajó a Masaru de la espalda de Brick y caminó en dirección a la rubia candente que el alcalde tenía por secretaria.

- Bienvenidos – dijo Bellum sin desviar la vista de los papeles que leía -, son los primeros en llegar. Tomen asiento, en un momento el alcalde los atenderá.

Masaru admiró el lugar con precaución como si esperase que algo sucediera.

- Momoko… - dijo Brick.

Momoko lo volteó a ver seria, y supo en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? El pelirrojo iba a continuar hablando pero la llegada de seis individuos más llamó su atención.

- Mamá, no quiero estar aquí – susurró Esmeralda en el pecho de Kaoru.

_Algo estaba mal_, pensó Momoko al ver la reacción de la pequeña y recordar lo que Masaru dijo antes de que llegara Brick.

- No te preocupes Esmeralda, mamá y papá están juntos para protegerte – animó Makoto

- Muy bien, ya que todos están reunidos el alcalde los atenderá – anunció Bellum -. Por aquí por favor.

Todos siguieron a la Señorita Bellum hasta la oficina del alcalde que estaba leyendo unos papeles.

- Con permiso, Alcalde, los chicos ya llegaron – anunció Bellum.

- Oh, adelante, que pasen – determinó el alcalde.

Una vez dentro el alcalde los quedó mirando, principalmente a Butch y a Kaoru. Se acercó a la pequeña Esmeralda, sonrió y dijo:

- Que hermosa niña, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella no respondió, se soltó de los brazos de su madre y salió volando lejos de la oficina. Kaoru iba a ir por ella pero Butch la detuvo del brazo fuertemente. El pelinegro sabía la fuerza que solía ejercer su novia si se enojaba.

- Suéltame – exigió la pelinegra.

- Tenemos que hablar con el alcalde – dijo serenamente, casi nunca se le veía así.

- Yo voy – dijo Makoto -. Papá, mamá, nos vemos en la casa.

- Te acompaño – dijo Masaru.

Los cuatro adultos los observaron sin mostrar emoción alguna y se fueron de ahí en busca de la pequeña Esmeralda.

- Kauro, Butch, esa niña – habló el alcalde - ¿realmente es suya?

No supieron que responder, si le contaban que venían del futuro sonaría loco.

- Si alcalde, la niña que Kaoru traía en brazos y los dos niños que fueron por ella son nuestros hijos, sin embargo no fueron concebidos en esta época, ellos vienen del futuro – explicó Momoko.

- ¿Del futuro? – preguntó sorprendido -. Bueno, la razón por la que los cite es sencilla. La ciudad de Tokio está recibiendo amenazas del exterior, no sabemos quiénes son o a que se dedican solamente sabemos que su objetivo es acabar con todo rastro de la ciudad.

- Entonces quiere que estemos alertas en caso de cualquier emergencia – concluyó Miyako.

- ¿Cómo quiere que protejamos la ciudad si usted proporciono información de nosotras a los medios? – preguntó enojada la pelinegra.

- No fue el alcalde, ellos ya sabían su identidad y fue como una advertencia – dijo el profesor Utonium al entrar a la habitación acompañado de un joven.

Todos los presentes enfocaron su atención en él y en el chico que lo acompañaba. Los Rowdys fueron los primeros en reconocerlo.

- ¿Ken? – dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos de verlo.

La última vez que lo habían visto fue cuando el chico tenía aproximadamente diez años, a excepción de Brick que fue con Ken a estudiar en el extranjero. El mayor de los RRB era el que más había convivido con Ken, pues la familia del profesor Utonium, después de adoptarlos, lo habían enviado junto con el hijo único del profesor a estudiar a América y como consecuencia la relación de hermanos fue creciendo. En conclusión, Ken era como un pequeño hermano para los Rowdys.

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo han estado? – saludó Ken.

Las chicas sonrieron sin saber que decir realmente. Ken se había ido de Tokio cuando cumplió los diez años y luego regresaba sin avisar. No lo reconocieron, obviamente los últimos cuatro años había crecido, ya se veía como un adolescente, después de todo ya tenía catorce.

- Ken – saludaron las chicas mientras corrieron a abrazar a su pequeño hermano Ken.

Porque eso era, su hermano, las había ayudado durante el tiempo que fueron las PPGZ y la relación que forjaron fue de hermandad. Aunque el chico era él hijo único del profesor Utonium y la Señora Kitazawa, Ken se había ganado a seis hermanos mayores que estarían dispuestos a cuidarlo y ayudarlo.

- Ken, estoy segura de que alguien estará feliz de verte – dijo Momoko, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. Sabía a quién se refería la pelirroja.

- ¿Cómo sabían las identidades de las chicas? – preguntó Brick sentado en el escritorio del alcalde.

- Eso estamos investigando pero les aseguro que ellos fueron los que infiltraron la información a los medios, además eso sería una ventaja, ahora saben que las chicas están cerca de los Rowdys y todos sabemos que juntos son una alianza muy fuerte y difícil de destruir – concluyó el profesor Utonium.

- Dijo que era como una advertencia, ¿a que se refiere con eso? - preguntó Boomer.

- Se refiere a que los tienen vigilados - repondió Ken.

- Después de cinco años las PPGZ regresan a la acción, ¿qué dicen? ¿Aceptan? – preguntó el alcalde.

Las chicas se miraron dudosas, pero al final sabían la respuesta. Momoko puso su mano en el centro y las otras dos la imitaron.

- Las PPGZ están de nuevo en acción – gritó Momoko y levantaron la mano animadamente.

- ¿Y ustedes chicos, estarán de nuestra parte? – pregunto el profesor Utonium.

Brick se mantuvo sereno esperando que alguno de sus hermanos se opusiera. Miró a Momoko de reojo y dijo:

- Agradecemos que nos haya tratado como sus hijos profesor Utonium y gracias a todo lo que usted nos dio se puede decir que tenemos una buena vida, además sé que donde sea que vayan las novias de mis hermanos ellos irán tras ellas…

Butch y Boomer tosieron fingidamente y el pelirrojo se sonrojó.

- Yo también iría donde sea que vaya Momoko así que estamos de lado de las PowerPuffGirls Z- dijo con la mirada oculta por su flequillo.

- Entonces las PPGZ y los RRB luchando mano a mano para proteger la ciudad, les aseguro que todos estamos agradecidos – dijo el alcalde -. Pueden retirarse.

- Gracias – dijo Kaoru, se transformó y salió volando lo más rápido posible del lugar.

- Hasta luego – se despidió Butch, preparándose para seguir a Kaoru.

Momoko y Brick salieron por la puerta principal donde miles de reporteros los atacaron con preguntas. Los rubios también quedaron rodeados de todos los fotógrafos y todos los periodistas que buscaban comerlos vivos con la reciente información.

- Boomer, Miyako, ¿están saliendo?

- Momoko, ¿es cierto que Buttercup tiene una hija con Butch?

- Brick, ¿ahora eres bueno?

- Brick, ¿es cierto que el amor cambió a los RowdyRuffBoys?

- Miyako, ¿crees que el emblema de la familia Gotokuji siga existiendo si eres la última de la que se tiene conocimiento?

- ¿No les da vergüenza ser hipócritas, luchar por la moral pero tener hijos antes del matrimonio? – dijo uno.

- Miyako, ¿la familia Gotokuji realmente merece respeto si su última descendiente sale con un ex convicto?

Momoko lo escuchó y su semblante cambió notablemente, eso era pasarse de la raya. Las últimas dos preguntas que escuchó la hicieron enfurecer.

- ¿Y usted? – retó la pelirroja al último reportero - ¿Merece respeto por publicar vidas privadas?

- ¿No le da vergüenza trabajar para empresas que se alimentan del chisme? – completó Brick.

- A diferencia de ustedes, nosotros no tenemos los ojos de toda la ciudad esperando un error que criticar – respondió el reportero con arrogancia.

Los cuatro salieron de ahí lo más rápidamente. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerles eso?

A ellas, que habían luchado por salvar la vida de cada uno de ellos.

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente...<em>

Era domingo, y se encontraba en el parque donde Brick la había citado. Masaru se había quedado a dormir en casa de Miyako luego de que encontraron a Esmeralda a las afueras de la ciudad y había pedido permiso para pasar el día con su primo Makoto. Aún seguía pensando en la reacción de los niños al enterarse o ver al alcalde.

Observó el reloj de muñeca por segunda vez desde que llegó, Brick iba retrasado por veinte minutos. Odiaba esperar.

Estaba sentada en una banca del parque admirando su vegetación, a diferencia del parque donde por primera vez encontraron a Masaru este no tenía a ningún niño cerca, habían muchas parejas acarameladas por todo el lugar.

Sintió un picoteo en su hombro. Volteó para ver de quien se trataba, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cara de un oso enorme cerca de su rostro. Era una botarga de oso, posiblemente era parte del evento para parejas que estaban organizando en el parque.

El oso la saludó con una pata, sin decir nada. La rodeó y le extendió una rosa. Ella lo tomó dudosa, nadie le había regalado una rosa antes. El oso siguió parado frente a ella con la pata extendida.

- No sé qué quieras, pero estoy esperando a alguien, si no es mucho pedir ¿puedes irte? – dijo la pelirroja levemente irritada.

Ese día no se había levantado de buen humor y la presencia del oso la estaba molestando, que aún no se iba después de pedírselo.

- ¿Quieres dinero por la rosa? Pues toma la rosa, no la necesito.

Dejó la rosa con cuidado en la palma de la pata extendida y aun así, el individuo no se iba. El oso se acercó a su rostro, y con la punta de la nariz del traje rozó la punta de la nariz de la pelirroja. La chica enfureció ante la acción.

- Atrevido, ¿quién te crees que eres? – preguntó enojada.

Todos los que pasaba cerca se le quedaban viendo ante su exaltación. El oso siguió ahí, sin moverse. Ella totalmente encolerizada tomó su bolso y empezó a pegarle, el oso intentó correr lejos de la chica pero esta lo siguió.

- Cuando te pedí que te vayas no te fuiste, ahora que quiero desquitarme contigo huyes.

Todos los presentes la veían raro por pelearse con una botarga de oso. Lo siguió por todo el parque sin descansar hasta que tropezó y cayó totalmente cansada en el césped del lugar. El oso cayó un metro más lejos de ella igual de cansado. Momoko se paró para ir hacia el oso y quitarle la cabeza, literalmente. Intentó acercarse a la cabeza pero las patas del oso se lo impidieron, forcejearon por varios minutos hasta que la chica logró quitarle la cabeza.

- ¿Brick? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿Crees que esta cosa no da calor si corres un maratón entero? – dijo exaltado con la cara completamente roja.

- Lo siento, si desde el principio me hubieras dicho que eras tú no te habría perseguido.

Se recostaron en el césped a descansar. Sentían que se les iba el alma.

- Eres una loca, ¿cómo se te ocurre perseguir a una botarga por todo el parque? – preguntó Brick, respirando agitadamente.

- Creo que...no sé, cuando me di cuenta ya te estaba persiguiendo.

Brick se quitó la botarga de oso rápidamente y se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Momoko habló de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque tienes una lindas braguitas que me excitan de solo verlas – respondió Brick.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Momoko sonrojada.

- Procura que la próxima vez que persigas a alguien, lleves algo que no sea una falda.

- Eres un… -Momoko levantó su mano para pegarle pero Brick la detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

- ¿Un qué? – preguntó con arrogancia.

Momoko se separó de Brick y se levantó para largarse del lugar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Estoy segura que viste a través de eso – dijo de repente la chica.

- Momoko, la última vez no te hice una pregunta – desvió Brick - ¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

La chica, volteó a verlo sonrojada. Había sido lo que más deseaba desde que el pelirrojo había regresado de América, pero no se atrevía a decir o hacer nada.

- Si, acepto – respondió la pelirroja mientras se lanzaba al chico.

Brick no se esperaba la reacción de Momoko y cayó al césped junto a ella. Se besaron con intensidad en el suelo manchando la blusa blanca que Momoko llevaba puesta.

Se separaron lentamente, realmente sin alejarse uno del otro. Momoko estaba debajo de Brick con la cara sonrojada. Varias parejas pasaban cerca de ellos y una en especial hizo un comentario.

- Que vulgar, pero si es Momoko con su novio criminal, Brick – dijo una voz chillona.

Reconocería esa voz donde sea que estuviera: Himeko Shirogane.

Se suponía que estaba en París estudiando diseño de modas, ¿qué hacía ahí? Se levantó para poder enfrentar su mirada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Randy Finkleman a su lado, tomados de la mano.

- ¿Momoko? – preguntó Randy sorprendido.

Brick no dijo nada, solamente observaba las reacciones de su, ahora, novia y el de los otros dos. Él se había enterado de que Randy había sido una ilusión infantil de Momoko pero no le tomó importancia.

- Ja, tu novio te regaló una rosa – dijo con la mirada sobre la pequeña flor que Brick tenía en sus manos -, pues Randy me regaló un ramo entero de rosas.

La mirada arrogante de esa chica le molestaba de sobremanera a Brick, principalmente porque el comentario le dolió a Momoko.

- Así que necesitas de muchas cosas para llenar lo hueca que estas – comentó Brick tranquilamente.

Himeko cambió su mirada arrogante por una de desagrado. Bingo, le había dado en un punto bajo. Momoko levantó la mirada hacia Brick, sorprendida de que la defendiera luego sonrió levemente. Brick entendió el mensaje, _"gracias"._

- Escuché que tú eres la líder de las PPGZ, una total sorpresa para mí pues en ambas personalidades eres muy diferente, pero lo que en verdad me dejó sin aliento fue la noticia de que la furcia de tu amiga Kaoru tuviera una hija con el otro muerto de hambre de Butch. Veo que la clase baja sigue siendo igual de corriente que siempre – dijo burlonamente.

- ¿Lo dice la que está embarazada? – preguntó Momoko con fingido interés.

No quería sacar el tema pero nadie se metía con sus amigas y se libraba fácilmente. Supo por la reacción de ambos chicos, que no sabían nada del embarazo. Ella estudiaba anatomía y medicina bioquímica así que le resulto fácil detectarlo.

**_Cabello brilloso_**

**_Manchas en la cara_**

**_Crecimiento de los senos_**

**_Los ojos brillosos_**

**_Las muñecas hinchadas_**

**_Y el puente de la nariz rojiza_**

Tomó la mano de Brick y dijo:

- Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer acá, que ellos arreglen sus asuntos.

El pelirrojo sonrió divertidamente y cargó a Momoko en su espalda con cuidado de no elevar su falta. Su novia sí que sabía dónde atacar.

Todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, los miraban sin disimular. ¿No tenían nada mejor que hacer que criticarlos? Brick sonrió cuando a lo lejos reconoció una pequeña cabellera pelirroja, Masaru. Le había pedido a todos una reunión familiar luego de que se le declarara a Momoko para pasar tiempo con los niños. Se detuvo y bajó a Momoko de su espalda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Brick solamente señaló con la cabeza una dirección. Ella siguió la mirada de Brick y sonrió.

- Mamá, papá – gritó Masaru a lo lejos, mientras corría hacia ellos.

Definitivamente por muy pequeño que sea su mundo o por simples que sean los detalles, lo que importa es la persona que te lo da, y Brick le dio amor y una familia. Momoko le dio amor y una familia nueva a Brick. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Era cierto que tenían un futuro desconocido, una familia nueva y muchas experiencias por vivir, pero siempre a lado de la persona que ama. Aunque realmente ni se imaginan lo que les espera, ahí sabrán la verdad de todo lo que los rodea.

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo, sincermente subo los capítulos seguidos porque tendré que dejarlo un tiempo, al menos hasta que pasen mis ordinarios.<p>

En verdad espero reviews positivos y si tienen alguna petición para la historia, haganmelo saber. Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado.

Pregunta:

¿Por qué los niños reaccionaron de esa manera?


	5. Chapter 5

Quinto capítulo, corto a decir verdad. Espero lo disfruten o al menos esa es mi intención.

Perdonen la mala redacción.

* * *

><p>Arrugó la nariz al sentir el aroma del consultorio. Odiaba la idea de tener que ir al hospital, aun no entendía el por qué de tanta preocupación de sus amigas y novio.<p>

En la mañana volvió a despertar con vómitos, entonces Butch le ordenó, no le pidió ni le sugirió, le ordenó que fuera al doctor en lo que él regresaba de su entrenamiento. Un día antes había ido, habían dicho que era anemia pero para estar seguros le hicieron una análisis de sangre.

Era domingo, cerca de las ocho de la mañana y desperdiciaba su día favorito de la semana yendo al doctor como una niña pequeña. No era mucho tiempo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era aburrido. Esmeralda estaría durmiendo en esos momentos, la había dejado con el profesor Utonium sin despertarla. Después de todo no tardaría mucho en irse de ese lugar.

La doctora que la atendió ingresó a la habitación con un sobre en las manos y sonrió.

- Señorita Matsubara, buenos días - dijo la doctora mientras tomaba asiento frente a Kaoru -. Usted goza de buena salud no hay nada porque preocuparse aunque debe de alimentarse bien.

- Si estoy bien, ¿por qué tengo muchos malestares? – preguntó confundida.

La doctora la observó tranquilamente, a través de los lentes que usaba.

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creerlo, ¿ahora qué haría? Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla mientras conducía su moto a toda velocidad. Quería pensar que no era cierto lo que le acababan de decir.<p>

Aceleró la moto con la intención de impactar contra cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente, lo encontró. Un muro de concreto sólido de una construcción en desarrollo. Aceleró más y más, pero en el último segundo recapacitó.

Frenó.

Quedó congelada del miedo, ¿cómo se le ocurría semejante acción? Se bajó de la moto y lanzó el casco contra el suelo. Se abrazó a sí misma y lentamente se fue arrodillando. Definitivamente era una estupidez, se lo diría a Butch, tal vez lo entienda de lo contrario ella seguiría sola, no importaba si era con o sin él, saldría adelante.

* * *

><p>- ¿Está seguro? – preguntó Butch al hombre corpulento que tenía enfrente.<p>

- Si – afirmó el señor.

- Gracias profesor, tengo que irme – dijo tomando sus cosas.

- ¿Celebraras con Kaoru? – preguntó el señor con una sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que sí, se pondrá feliz – dijo mientras se despedía con un gesto de mano.

Corrió en dirección a salida, y se subió al único auto negro que había en el estacionamiento. Condujo a casa feliz, definitivamente era la mejor noticia que había recibido.

Era mediodía y hacía mucho calor pero su emoción era tan grande que el camino le pareció corto. Bajó del auto y subió a su departamento donde seguramente lo estaba esperando Kaoru.

- Ya llegué – gritó al entrar.

Kaoru asomó su cabeza desde la cocina y le sonrió. En serio la amaba.

- Bienvenido – lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Hace mucho que no la veía sonreír. Cuando la tuvo cerca, rodeo su diminuta cintura y la cargó sin problemas. Ella se sorprendió pero él simplemente no dijo nada, inesperadamente la besó con amorosamente.

- Butch, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo la pelinegra cuando se separaron.

- Kaoru, preciosa, yo también tengo que decirte algo muy importante – dijo sonriendo.

- Sentémonos – pidió su novia.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y la pelinegra dijo:

- Primero tú.

- Mi amor – dijo mientras tomaba las mejillas de Kaoru entre sus manos -. Lo logré, me aceptaron en la Academia Militar de Tokio. Meses atrás mande mi solicitud, limpiarán mi historial criminal, podré terminar mis estudios sin problemas y además enviaran una pensión semanal para mi familia, con la llegada de Esmeralda el dinero de mi trabajo ya no es suficiente así que será bueno para los tres.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Oh, Butch…felicidades – dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, con una sonrisa fingida.

- Sé que es repentino, pero quieren que me presente mañana. ¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir? – preguntó Butch.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio por milésimas de segundos.

- Esmeralda hizo un dibujo de ti, dijo que quiere ser como tú cuando sea grande. Espera voy por el dibujo, está en nuestra habitación – se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su recamara.

Buscó entre las cosas que habían en el tocador mientras se secaba una lágrima traicionera. Genial, solo a ella le pasaban esas cosas.

- Aquí está – dijo cuando se acercó a Butch.

Le extendió una hoja donde había un dibujo muy bien elaborado de él.

- ¿Ella lo hizo? – preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido mientras lo tomaba de la mano de Kaoru.

- Si, al parecer hay una artista en la familia – comentó la chica - . Por cierto, Brick me llamó, quiere hacer una reunión familiar para celebrar que al fin se le declarara a Momoko.

- Ya era hora – concordó Butch.

- Ah, y prepararé tu comida favorita para celebrar – anexó la ojiverde.

- Gracias amor, tal vez en la reunión familiar de Brick anuncie mi partida.

- Sería perfecto.

- Por cierto, ¿qué te dijo la doctora? – preguntó de repente.

- Que debo alimentarme bien, solamente es anemia – mintió.

No quería arruinarle el buen ánimo a Butch. Le gustaba verlo feliz y no se atrevía a decirle la verdad, lo conocía y esa noticia en definitiva lo haría cambiar de opinión.

* * *

><p>La reunión familiar fue un éxito. Todos se divirtieron y Butch anunció su partida. Hermanos y cuñadas lo felicitaron.<p>

Comenzaron a jugar en el parque junto a los niños, mientras las tres chicas los miraban desde lejos. Entonces decidió contárselo a sus amigas, seguro ellas la apoyarían.

- ¿No le dirás? – gritó Momoko -. Kaoru el merece saberlo.

- Lo sé, pero si le digo no irá a esa academia y por lo que yo sé, ese ha sido su sueño desde los quince años – dijo tranquilamente la pelinegra.

- Miyako, ¿tú que dices de lo que piensa Kaoru?

La rubia se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento, ahora ya sabía lo que significaba el sueño de Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy. Me despido.<p>

Nos vemos hasta dentro de tres semanas y si el tiempo me lo permite, en menos de eso. El próximo capítulo lo tendré cerca del 17 o 18 de diciembre. Perdonenme por favor, sin embargo no pasará de esa fecha.

Pregunta:

¿Qué significa el sueño?


	6. Chapter 6

Los tres caminaban por el centro, él tenía al pequeño Makoto en brazos y Miyako caminaba a su lado tranquilamente, con una sonrisa y tarareando una música no conocida para él. Sonrió.

A veces él mismo se preguntaba si tanta perfección se podía apreciar de tan sólo verla. Muchas situaciones habían pasado antes de pedirle que oficialmente sea su novia y no se arrepentía. En una ocasión pensó que simplemente todo era un sueño y que todo lo que sucedía no se lo merecía, él solamente era un huérfano criminal pero gracias a ella, tuvo la oportunidad de crecer los últimos años con algo cercano a una familia.

- Mamá, quiero un helado de mora azul.

- No Makoto, ya es tarde para comer dulces - sentenció Miyako con su característica voz maternal.

- Quiero un helado - exigió el pequeño elevando la voz, aún en brazos del rubio.

Boomer volteó a ver a Miyako, preguntándole con la mirada si podía. Ella sin embargo ladeó la cabeza, negando la petición.

- No eleves la voz - dijo la chica sin perder esa esencia angelical.

- Pero yo quiero un helado, mamá - hizo una rabieta infantil.

Levantó la mano e inevitablemente le pegó a Boomer en el pecho.

Todos los presentes voltearon a verlos ante el grito del niño e inmediatamente reconocieron a ambos jóvenes. Una mujer en especial dijo algo que sorprendió a Miyako.

- Creo que en vez de estudiar modas debería de atender y educar a su hijo adecuadamente.

Era una compañera de la universidad en la que estudiaba Miyako, raramente le dirigía palabra a la rubia sin embargo lanzó ese comentario al aire, para herir a la chica, después de todo ella siempre buscaba una manera de superar a su novia.

- Perdón mi amor - dijo la rubia repentinamente -, pero es malo que comas dulces a esta hora del día, ¿te parece sí mañana salimos por un helado?

- Pero yo lo quiero ahora - volvió a exigir Makoto, elevando aún más la voz a Miyako.

- Makoto, no le eleves la voz a mamá, discúlpate - regañó por instinto.

Él mismo se sorprendió de regañar a su hijo. Nunca había regañado a un niño realmente, no por no gustarle, sino por no tener cerca a uno. Siempre que intentaba acercarse a un infante, las madres lo alejaban de él por ser peligroso. Siempre fue así, después de todo es la creación de una de las mentes villanas más famosas de Tokio, Mojo Jojo, pero Him también había influido mucho en su creación.

- Perdona mamá - se disculpó después de quedarse viendo a Boomer por largo rato.

Al parecer la mirada de Boomer lo había intimidado, y no sólo al pequeño también a la compañera de Miyako pues inmediatamente se fue del lugar. Makoto estiró los brazos a Miyako para que lo cargara, ella gustosamente lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo besó sonoramente. Boomer solamente se sobó el pecho, al parecer el pequeño rubio tenía una gran fuerza.

Observó su alrededor, todas las personas los volteaban a ver como si fueran la principal atracción de la plaza más grande de Tokio. Rodeó a Miyako por el hombro y disimuladamente amenazó a todos los presentes con una mirada. Es cierto que era considerado el más tierno y menos amenazante de los RowdyRuffBoys pero cuando se trataba de Miyako, la situación cambiaba, no permitiría que nadie la lastimara.

Todos regresaron a la normalidad, haciendo lo suyo mientras que los tres pasaban, de nuevo, por desapercibidos ante el público, sin embargo, el pequeño Makoto seguía queriendo su helado.

- Mamá, quiero un helado - gimoteó en el pecho de su novia.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Makoto? - preguntó sin desviar la vista de enfrente - ¿Por qué estas tan berrinchudo?

Miyako solamente quedó en silencio, estaba físicamente con ellos pero mentalmente estaba en otro lugar. Ahora que lo recordaba, su ánimo había cambiado desde que se había quedado a hablar con las chicas.

- No es berrinche - contestó Makoto -, solamente quiero un helado antes de regresar al futuro, ustedes nunca están en casa y nunca he probado un helado en familia.

Miyako paró en seco ante la declaración del pequeño. ¿En realidad nunca atendían al pequeño Makoto en el futuro?

- ¿En el futuro nunca estamos en casa? - se atrevió a preguntar Boomer.

- Nunca, mamá siempre tiene eventos de modelaje y diseño, y tú siempre te la pasas viajando y salvando el día, pero desde que la guerra comenzó los dos solamente se dedican al combate, mamá siempre ayuda a los ciudadanos heridos y tú siempre estas en la base principal de La Resistencia.

Makoto se escondió en el pecho de Miyako, dejando a ambos rubios consternados ante esa situación. Miyako siempre soñó con tener una familia a la cual poder cuidar y dijo que nunca dejaría a sus hijos como sus padres lo habían hecho con ella, sin embargo, el futuro contradecía esas expectativas.

- Y la última vez que los vi, antes de que me enviaran, estaban hablando de divorciarse cuando la guerra acabara, yo quedaría bajo la custodia de mamá pero yo los quiero a ambos - agregó sin levantar la mirada.

¿Divorcio?

¿Es posible que en verdad su futuro matrimonio se destruyera fácilmente, afectando a su pequeño hijo?

- ¿Por qué nos separaríamos? - preguntó Miyako - De seguro, hubo razones para llegar a una plática así.

- Makoto - llamó Boomer -, mamá y yo siempre hemos salido adelante y antes de pensar en el divorcio, primero pensaremos en él más importante para nosotros, tú. Te amamos hijo.

- Por supuesto Makoto, sentimos si no hemos sido los mejores padres pero aprovecharemos este momento para demostrarte que en verdad te amamos, porque tu naciste de nuestro amor - agregó Miyako con voz maternal.

Makoto levantó la mirada tímidamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Miyako, emitían esperanza e ilusión. Tenían que comenzar a actuar, investigar qué es lo que estaba sucediendo en el futuro.

- Mamá, quiero visitar al abuelo Utonium - dijo infantilmente.

- ¿Abuelo Utonium? - preguntaron ambos jóvenes.

- Si, mi abuelito, él tiene ricos helados en el laboratorio y también quiero ver al tío Ken.

Los tres rieron, pero ambos adultos estaban internamente confundidos.

Pararon cerca del departamento de ropa para niños y toda la tarde estuvieron juntos, disfrutando de la pequeña familia que gozaban en esos momentos pues el futuro no parecía prometedor para ellos.

* * *

><p>- Se parece mucho a tí - comentó Miyako.<p>

Estaba sentada en el sofá de la casa, con las manos sobre las piernas y la mirada perdida en dirección al jardín.

Se sentía agobiado ante la idea de que su relación con Miyako fuera un fracaso, principalmente en su matrimonio. Sin embargo le preocupaba más su nueva y pequeña familia del presente. Miyako estaba distraída y Makoto un poco sensible. El tenía que ser el apoyo de los tres y no estaba ayudando mucho para mantener la situación estable.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque por nuestra culpa, se siente perdido al igual que tú cuando nos reencontramos.

Se quedaron en silencio. Todo había cambiado para los dos desde la llegada del pequeño, Miyako tenía más responsabilidad y más cuidado para el pequeño y Boomer estaba consiguiendo un empleo que pudiera dar sustento para los tres aunque su historial criminal no ayudaba realmente en nada. Tenía un dinero guardado en el banco para casos de emergencia pero primero intentaría hacer algo y si la situación lo pedía tendría que usarlo.

Se recostó en las piernas de la rubia sin avisar, ella no se sorprendió al contrario ya se le hacía raro que no lo haya hecho en todo el día.

- ¿Qué piensas de la partida de Butch? - preguntó de repente su novia.

Se le hizo rara la pregunta. Si eso es lo que la agobiaba durante el día, quería decir que sabía algo.

- Me alegro, es una nueva oportunidad para él.

Miyako le acarició las hebras rubias de la frente, con suavidad y calidez. La observó durante varios segundos, memorizando sus labios rosas, su piel nívea, sus pómulos sonrosados y sus ojos, sus increíblemente ojos azules. Siempre lograban que perdiera el tiempo, el espacio y la cordura.

La tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacía sí para poder besarla, ella simplemente no se resistió al contrario al parecer también había sentido la misma corriente eléctrica que él sintió al admirarla.

Se levantó de sus piernas y la acorraló entre el brazo del sofá y su cuerpo. Con delicadeza rozó la pequeña cintura de Miyako y le quitó la blusa blanca que tenía puesta. Ella no se quedó atrás y desabrochó su camisa azul cobalto. Entre el beso sonrió y ella lo sintió porque imitó su acción.

Pero Miyako lo separó rápidamente de ella y dijo:

- No debemos Boomer, Makoto está aquí.

Sus pálidas mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Le pareció tierno, pues él sabía que era virgen y ante la contestación, quería decir que por el pequeño no lo hacían, no que no quería.

Rió inocentemente ante la conclusión. Le pasó su blusa y ella se vistió frente a él. Ambos sabían todo del otro hasta el punto de quedar desnudos espiritualmente así que físicamente ya no era problema. La abrazó posesivamente y se acurrucaron en el sofá quedando lentamente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Makoto abrió los ojos y visualizó la ventana de la habitación temblando entre las sábanas de su pequeña cama. Sus ojos reflejaban el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.<p>

Recordó a los hombres que habían destruido a su familia, el hombre que había derrotado a su papá y el responsable de lo que le había sucedido a su mamá. Quería regresar y ayudarlos pero si lo hacía, tendría que enfrentarse a los tres hombres que habían comenzado todo.

No podía dormir por pensar en ese día donde todo cambió. Él apenas había comenzado a entrenar con sus poderes, al igual que sus primos, en el laboratorio del abuelo Utonium. Ya era normal estar en ese lugar pues cuando los seis adultos tenían un compromiso o tenían salvar el día en alguna parte del mundo, los dejaban al cuidado de su abuelo. Entonces jugaban y hacían varias travesuras, a diferencia de Kojiro que siempre estaba serio y sobreprotegía a Esmeralda de todo.

Entonces sucedió, el laboratorio fue bombardeado y casi todos los que se encontraban en el habían quedado gravemente heridos, aunque no era el único lugar destruído. Toda la ciudad ardía en llamas, policías y bomberos trabajaban incansablemente para controlar la situación.

Sus primos, al igual que él no sufrieron daños pues tenían una estructura resistente, pero un gran robot se acercó a las ruinas del laboratorio y de el salió una persona que por el humo le fue difícil de ver el rostro. Solamente pudieron esconderse al ver como su abuelo era tomado de los escombros y era depositado en una cápsula dentro del robot. El hombre sin embargo solamente les hizo una señal con las manos, guardar silencio.

Aunque tenía graves heridas, el científico solamente pudo pensar en su bienestar.

Sin embargo Masaru no pudo controlar su ira y se lanzó sobre el robot, desgraciadamente sus poderes aún no habían sido lo suficientemente desarrollados como para mantener una batalla contra el robot.

Kojiro siguió a Masaru y él también lo hizo, pero no lograron ni hacerle cosquillas a su oponente. Entonces el villano vio a Esmeralda, escondida entre los escombros e iban a tomarla pero llegaron sus padres a salvarlos, lo último que recuerda de la escena, fue a su madre llegar a su lado con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo que más le dolía en sus pequeños años de vida, era ver a su madre llorar por él.

El sueño finalmente hizo acto de presencia. Cerró los ojos y quedó profundamente dormido, a veces recordar era cansado principalmente si no eran buenos recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Eran las primeras horas de la mañana del lunes. Eran las 5 y todos se habían reunido en el departamento que Butch y Kaoru compartían para despedir al pelinegro.<p>

Masaru y Makoto estaban en el automóvil de Brick durmiendo profundamente.

Había mucho fresco y aunque llevaba un suéter grueso de lana, el frío no cesaba. Boomer a su lado estaba igual que ella de abrigado, y para entrar en calor se abrazaron.

Momoko y Brick simplemente parecían no tener frío, en esos momentos sus suéteres parecían ser más calientitos.

Su amiga Kaoru no tenía puesto más que una delgada blusa de tirantes, parecía no tener frío, lo contrario a como estaba vestida su hija, parecía una bolita de algodón por toda la ropa que usaba en esos momentos.

Butch simplemente tenía una chamarra gruesa, una maleta negra a su lado y a Esmeralda en brazos.

- Bueno, creo que por hoy nos despedimos - habló Brick.

- Butch, hermano, te deseamos lo mejor - dijo Boomer.

El pelinegro solamente sonrió arrogantemente.

- Me extrañarán - contestó.

- Creo que con lo que acabas de decir, ya no - contraatacó Brick con una sonrisa socarrona.

Momoko y Miyako solamente tenían la mirada sobre su amiga Kaoru, que sonreía a su novio. Eran las únicas que no habían dicho palabra alguna a su cuñado.

El Rowdy mediano entregó la niña a la pelinegra, Esmeralda solamente se acurrucó en su pecho.

- Kaoru, mi amor - Butch acunó su cara con las manos -, regresaré pronto, tal vez para Navidad.

Ella solamente asintió con una sonrisa. Bajó la cabeza hacia su hija y dijo:

- Despídete de papá, ya se va y regresará hasta dentro de un mes.

Su voz fue maternal y tierna, suave y aterciopelada. Nada comparado con la usual voz que tenía, grave, ruda y fuerte.

La niña se talló los ojos y besó la mejilla de su padre con suavidad. Butch sonrió, al parecer ambos pelinegros cambiaban en presencia de la niña, Esmeralda cambiaba la parte más agresiva y ruda de ambos.

Salieron a la calle y Butch sólo alzó la mano en señal de despedida. Se subió al auto negro y arrancó. Esmeralda se separó de Kaoru levitando y se encerró en su cuarto. Kaoru iba a ir por ella pero se dejó caer en el sofá, dolida.

Desde su punto de vista, era mucha carga para su amiga.

De alguna manera se sentía culpable de lo que sabía pero que no compartía con Karou. Ese sueño era muy significativo pero no sabía como decírselo a su amiga. Cuando la pelinegra les había dicho a Momoko y a ella lo que le dijo la doctora aunque su pelirroja amiga ya lo sospechaba, supo de inmediato lo que significaba el sueño pero no se atrevía a decirlo, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

Esperaba profundamente, que se equivocara. Lo que menos deseaba era ver sufrir a su amiga.

- Kaoru - habló Brick -, cualquier cosa puedes contar con nosotros.

Momoko miró sorprendida al pelirrojo, pero sonrió y dijo:

- Los niños han estado con nosotros por lo menos tres días, tenemos que hacerlos sentir cómodos y tengo planeado que vayamos al nuevo parque de diversiones que abrió Tokio.

Los rubios sonrieron ante la idea, Brick solamente levantó los hombros pero Kaoru seguía en su lugar sin responder. Tal vez no pensaron que realmente le doliera la partida de Butch.

Ella sabía que Kaoru últimamente estaba muy sensible, el accidente de su familia y ahora la partida de Butch, era simplemente cruel. Sintió que en cualquier momento su amiga se derrumbaría, pero no lo demostró, no como ella lo haría.

- Sí, estaría bien. Quiero desestresarme un rato de mis exámenes y Esmeralda siempre esta aburrida así que, ¿por qué no? - comentó levantando los brazos indiferentemente.

Pero había sonreído, Kaoru había sonreído igual como si lo hubiera hecho como cuando reprobaba un examen en preparatoria. Tuvo la esperanza de que su amiga regresara, aunque entendía que había sufrido una cicatriz profunda, imposible de sanar rápidamente. Solamente esperaba que ella supiera lo que hacía al ocultarle a Butch algo que definitivamente cambiaría sus vidas.

Desvió su mirada hacia el cuarto donde había ingresado la niña, momentos atrás y sonrió. Tenía la vana esperanza de que se equivocara en su predicción, Esmeralda era la prueba de que eso sería imposible.

* * *

><p>Muy poco inspirador a decir verdad, los exámenes me tienen atada a la tierra como para imaginar una historia sorprendente. Perdón por la ortografía, pero lo escribí desde mi dispositivo móvil. Espero que les agrade la historia, de ser lo contrario comenten que es lo que les gustaría que sucediese.<p>

Me encantaría que dejaran sus Reviews, realmente de los agradecería para mejorar la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

El despertador sonó a todo volumen lastimando sus tímpanos. Odiaba tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela y hacer sus prácticas pero era un sacrificio por los tres. Desde la llegada de Masaru, Momoko no podía pagar todos los gastos de la casa así que como el pequeño también era parte de su responsabilidad su salario ayudaba con el niño y aunque se había ofrecido para vivir con su futura familia, Momoko se había negado rotundamente alegando que no era necesario además de que la pequeña Kuriko aún no estaba preparada para otros cambios aparte de los que ya había pasado.

Se preparó un café y lo bebió con tranquilidad en la sala del pequeño departamento.

Desde que el había regresado de América, se había enterado que sus hermanos menores ya no vivían juntos pues querían independizarse. No tuvo otra opción más que vivir solo.

Fijó su vista en una fotografía enmarcada sobre la mesita de centro. Era una foto de los tres. La habían tomado el día de su partida a América como un recuerdo de su hogar, su pequeña familia, después de todo solamente se tenían a ellos mismos desde que fueron creados.

Butch, ese imbécil agresivo sin remedio, había cambiado. Había sentado cabeza y había formalizado su relación con la pelinegra. Y aunque nunca lo dijo, internamente agradecía que ella fuera la que lo aceptara en su vida pues sabía muy bien que Butch podía llegar a ser sensible y un rechazo por parte de ella sería fatal para su persona.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que se fue y las cosas, por lo que él sabía, iba bien para las dos pelinegras.

Ahora que lo recordaba tenía que ir con ella ese mismo día a visitar a su hermano Dai. En la cárcel.

Estudiaba en la facultad de Derecho y él mismo se había ofrecido para llevar el caso del hijo mayor de los Matsubara. Admitía que sería complicado reducir la sentencia pero no por nada era el mejor de la escuela.

Luego irían al parque de diversiones, donde Momoko los había citado para pasar el día en familia y en la noche tendría que asistir a una cena con su jefe.

Después de varios fracasos, había conseguido trabajar en el Banco Nacional de Tokio, era el más importante y el que tenía más dinero guardado. ¿Cómo había entrado? Realmente no sabía cómo explicarlo. Debido a que estudió en el extranjero, tuvo la oportunidad de estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo, Administración y Derecho, gracias a todo eso, un profesor de su escuela le abrió paso a ese trabajo pues al parecer conocía al dueño del banco y eran grandes amigos que le pidió de favor que le diera el trabajo.

El empresario no lo rechazó ni lo aceptó, resulta que sabía que era un Rowdy y lo que dijo fue:

- Maravilloso, si saben que eres un Rowdy apuesto lo que sea a que nadie robaría nuestro banco.

Al principio no supo si tomárselo a bien o a mal, pero con el paso de los meses pasó de ser un trabajador común a ser el gerente y la mano derecha del dueño. Le había dicho que no veía maldad en él.

- Brick, como han pasado los años. Eres la creación de una mente malvada pero yo no vi esa maldad en ti, solamente vi a un niño travieso y perdido.

- Señor, ¿qué intenta decirme? – respondió él, ante el comentario inesperado del hombre.

- Quiero decir, que te veo como un hijo y me encantaría que veas en mí a un padre.

Luego de eso se enteró que era amigo del Alcalde y por consecuencia el día de _su nacimiento_ también lo vio, estaban en una comida de negocios cuando el Alcalde fue avisado de vandalismo en la ciudad.

Desde entonces aprendió que hay veces que la vida puede ser traviesa, nació huérfano pero lo adoptó Mojo Jojo, luego Him, luego el Alcalde y el profesor Utonium y por último el señor Lee. Sonrió.

Le debía mucho a los últimos dos hombres pero principalmente al profesor Utonium. A él si lo veía como un padre aunque nunca lo diga o demuestre. El Alcalde solamente lo había ayudado con dinero, lo contrario al profesor que siempre lo apoyo emocionalmente en muchas situaciones. Sin embargo el Sr. Lee le enseñaba muchas cosas, principalmente valores y sabios consejos.

Sabía que el señor nunca se había casado, su ambición por el dinero lo había mantenido ocupado toda su vida y cuando llegó el momento, era demasiado tarde. Por consecuencia nunca tuvo hijos, tal vez por eso comprendía que lo viera como uno, sabía que él no había sido un niño normal y la falta de un padre hacía más fuerte su relación, tal vez vio la necesidad de ser el padre que nunca tuvo. Aunque nunca había demostrado irritación ante la idea.

De hecho, ante varios empresarios y socios, lo había presentado como su hijo. A lo mejor era su imaginación haciéndole una broma, pero todas las veces que lo presentaba como tal, lo hacía orgullosamente, como si en verdad fuera su hijo, como si no le importase que fuera un Rowdy.

* * *

><p>Momoko estaba en la habitación de su amiga pelinegra, jugando con Esmeralda mientras Kaoru se arreglaba para ir al parque de diversiones juntas.<p>

Masaru y ella, habían acompañado a Brick, Kaoru y Esmeralda para visitar a Dai. Obviamente los pequeños y ella no habían entrado, se habían quedado en el patio del lugar a jugar mientras salían. Kaoru no quería que Esmeralda viera a su tío así, y Dai tampoco sabía de la existencia de la niña, mataría a Butch y no le creería la loca historia que le contaría, el hermano mayor de su amiga solía ser muy escéptico.

Brick las dejó en el departamento de la pelinegra para que se arreglasen, mientras él y Masaru iban a comprar los útiles escolares del pequeño.

Habían inscrito al niño en una escuela mientras se quedaba con ellos, para que no limitara sus conocimientos e hiciera nuevos amigos, pero como ambos eran hombres solo ellos se entendían en sus gustos, resultó que Masaru era idéntico a Brick en varios aspectos.

- Tía, ¿por qué tenemos que ir a la escuela? - preguntó Esmeralda con una mueca de disgusto.

Obviamente los tres pequeños entrarían juntos, después de las vacaciones de invierno, pero al parecer la niña era idéntica a sus padres, odiaba la palabra _escuela._

- ¿No te gusta la escuela? - preguntó Momoko divertidamente.

- No.

Hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos. Kaoru, rió al escucharlo.

- Pero ahí puedes hacer amigos, incluso puedes conocer a un lindo chico - animó la pelirroja.

Esmeralda se sonrojó. Su amiga rio de nuevo y dijo:

- Espera a que te escuche Butch y le da un ataque al corazón.

Ambas rieron ante el comentario. La niña solamente desvió la mirada y se retiró de la habitación.

Kaoru se dispuso a poner unos jeans mientras la niña no estaba pero no pudo. Quiso cerrar el botón de la prenda pero este no cedía, sus jeans le apretaban.

Molesta, se quitó los jeans y los lanzó al otro lado de la habitación quedando en ropa interior frente al espejo.

Momoko, que veía todo en silencio desde la cama solamente se carcajeó. A veces su amiga se podía irritar fácilmente.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el parque de diversiones. Ya se habían divertido casi toda la tarde y en esos momentos iban a subir al último juego, el cielo ya estaba oscureciendo y tenía que arreglarse para la cena, pero primero tenía que llevar a Masaru a dormir, antes de las nueve de la noche o sino Momoko lo mataría.<p>

Masaru no se dormía si el no estaba cerca así que diario iba al departamento de Momoko para adormecerlo. Lo bueno que la cena era a las diez de la noche. Aún tenía tiempo.

- Los carritos chocones, tía Kaoru será una gran rival - dijeron Masaru y Makoto entusiamados.

Sin embargo Momoko y Miyako dijeron:

- ¡NO!

Los dos hombres se asustaron por la reacción de ambas chicas y Brick recordó lo que había sucedido hace unos días con Kaoru, aunque sinceramente no lo había confirmado sospechaba que su cuñada guardaba algo.

Fue al laboratorio por Momoko y Masaru y había aprovechado para hablar con el profesor Utonium...

**Flashback...**

**Hablaba con el profesor Utonium acerca de un nuevo proyecto que posiblemente les ayudaría a investigar más sobre el futuro. Una vez terminada la conversación, tuvo la idea de robar un poco de comida de la cocina del laboratorio ya que se había saltado el desayuno y el almuerzo.**

**Pero cuando entró a la habitación, grande fue su asombro al sorprender a Kaoru comer galletitas saladas mientras decía:**

**- Algo ácido, algo ácido, rayos ¿por qué de repente me dio por comer cosas ácidas? De por sí ya es raro que coma estas galletas saladas.**

**Él solamente estudió sus movimientos detenidamente. Ella solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando cerró el refrigerador notablemente enojada.**

**- Oh, Brick. No me di cuenta cuando llegaste - dijo nerviosa.**

**- Bueno, al parecer sólo tenías en mente una cosa como para notar mi presencia.**

**La chica sonrió avergonzada, tal vez por ignorarlo.**

**- Tu estas... - Kaoru lo miró confundido -, ya sabes...**

**Brick se tocó el abdomen, específicamente el vientre para darle a entender la indirecta. Ella no lo captó a la primera pero luego de unos segundos levantó las manos sobre el pecho nerviosamente y dijo:**

**- No, Brick, no. ¿Cómo crees? No, ¿de dónde sacas eso?**

**- Tu misma lo dijiste, es raro que comas galletas saladas porque sí al igual que lo ácido.**

**- Si, bueno. Ya sabes que soy distinta a tu novia, a ella le gusta lo dulce y a mí lo amargo, cada quién es como es, así que si no hay más preguntas para hacer, me retiro - dijo nerviosamente e increíblemente rápido.**

**No alcanzó ni a dar un paso cuando el pelirrojo habló.**

**- Kaoru, si sabes que él lo entenderá, ¿verdad? Lo conoces - fue lo único que dijo Brick para luego finalizar la conversación y desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la sala.**

**Fin del flashback**

Ambas chicas rieron nerviosas por la reacción que tuvieron.

Él, sin embargo, solamente volteó a ver a Kaoru quien parecía tranquila. Iba a preguntar qué sucedía pero Esmeralda salió volando inesperadamente del lugar, luego de breves segundos los dos niños la siguieron.

- Brick - llamó Momoko.

Él solamente asintió, entendiendo la indicación y salió en busca de los niños. En el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, los niños parecían inclinarse más hacia las órdenes que él daba, después de todo habían dicho que era el líder de La Resistencia, y como tal siempre daba órdenes que ellos acataban.

* * *

><p>Momoko, y los demás se quedaron en el mismo lugar en espera de los niños y de Brick.<p>

- ¿Por qué habrán reaccionado así? - preguntó Miyako.

Ella iba a hablar para calmar los nervios de su amiga pero Brick llegó junto a los niños con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó ella.

- Bueno - repondió mientras le abría paso a alguien -, al parecer tenemos visita.

Cuando Brick se apartó de su lugar, dejó ver a un niño pelinegro, de ojos verdes, parecidos a los de Kaoru, tenía la mirada seria y exageradamente fría para ser un niño. Estaba lastimado y tenía la ropa desgarrada y sucia.

- Mamá - dijo el niño débilmente.

Se lanzó en brazos de Kaoru y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella no supo como reaccionar, solamente estaba sorprendida de ver a ese niño. En su opinión, era el retrato en miniatura de Butch.

Le correspondió el abrazo con cariño y protección pero el niño se desmayó en sus brazos. Se acercó rápidamente para revisarlo, después de todo estudiaba medicina. Kaoru, por su parte, estaba preocupada.

- No te preocupes, solamente necesita descansar y comer, debemos llevarlo a tú casa para que trate sus heridas.

- Llévate mi auto, al rato llegamos, no es necesario que vayamos - le dijo Brick mientras le extendía unas llaves.

Las tomó y cargó a Esmeralda mientras Kaoru hacía lo mismo con el niño. En definitiva, las noticias seguían llegando inesperadamente.

* * *

><p>El pequeño estaba descansando en la habitación de Esmeralda mientras ella se había quedado dormida sentada a un lado de su hermano. Eran mellizos, la relación era más fuerte que la de cualquier otro familiar.<p>

Kaoru y Momoko hablaban de trivialidades mientras despertaba el niño, una vez despertara revisaría sus heridas de nuevo para verificar que no habían daños más profundos.

- Entonces te ofrecieron el trabajo - dedujo Kaoru.

- Si, cuando me gradúe podré trabajar en el Hospital Nacional de Tokio.

Kaoru sonrió por la buena noticia y dijo:

- Tenemos que celebrarlo, espera me cambio y te traigo un postre.

Se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar la palabra postre, por eso amaba a su amiga, por eso y por varias cosas más. La pelinegra se quitó los jeans y suspiró pesadamente. Se vió en el espejo de perfil, bajó su mano al vientre y lo acarició con delicadeza.

- ¿Cuántos meses? - preguntó Momoko con una sonrisa.

- La doctora dijo que la próxima semana cumple cuatro meses.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a Butch que estas embarazada?

- Pienso decírselo - sonrió con ternura- , como regalo de Navidad.

- Buen regalo.

* * *

><p>Ese fue el séptimo capítulo, espero les haya gustado.<p>

Ya saben que ocultaba Kaoru, sería un perfecto regalo de Navidad. Ahora la pregunta es:

¿Cómo lo tomará Butch? ¿Bien o mal?

Descubránlo en el próximo capítulo.

Espero poder subierlo el 17 o 18 de diciembre.

Dejen sus comentarios, si les gustó, si les disgustó o ideas para la historia. Se los agradecería.

Hasta la próxima.


	8. Chapter 8

La verdad es que me adelanté a publicar el nuevo capítulo. Hoy terminaron mis ordinarios así que me inspiré levemente. Solamente espero que no se enojen con lo que pasará a continuación.

Ahora sí, a leer:

* * *

><p><em><strong>4 meses atrás…<strong>_

_**Kaoru estaba en la cama, mientras leía un libro de pasta gruesa y aspecto viejo. Lo cerró y se quitó los lentes que usaba. Dejó las cosas en la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de la cama y miró la hora en el reloj electrónico. Era cerca de la medianoche y Butch aún no llamaba para avisar si llegaría a dormir esa noche, al parecer los entrenamientos lo retenían en la escuela y a veces se quedaba en los dormitorios de la Universidad para ahorrar el camino a casa. Era peligroso que manejara cansado de regreso al departamento.**_

_**Íba apagar la luz cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abría.**_

_**- Kaoru, ya regresé – dijo Butch al entrar a la casa.**_

_**Ella salió de la cama dejando al descubierto que solamente llevaba un camisón transparente que dejaba a la vista la mayoría de su cuerpo. Cubría la parte de sus senos y llevaba ropa interior puesta sin embargo le avergonzaba que Butch la viese así. Intentó cambiarse lo más rápido posible antes de que entrara su novio pero fue demasiado tarde.**_

_**- Oh, perdón – dijo el pelinegro al entrar al cuarto.**_

_**Sin embargo, el chico sonrió sonrojado. Se fue directo al baño de la habitación y escuchó que abría la regadera. Suspiró avergonzada de que él la viera con esa ropa. Se metió a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas blancas, dándole la espalda al baño para evitar ver la cara de Butch cuando saliera.**_

_**Escuchó unas risitas atrás de ella y se giró curiosa. Grave error.**_

_**No había escuchado cuando salió el pelinegro por perderse en sus pensamientos.**_

_**Butch estaba parado al otro extremo de la cama con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado, solamente tenía una toalla sobre los hombros y un bóxer negro. **_

_**Se sonrojó. Nunca había visto a Butch de esa manera. Las gotas de agua resbalaban por todo su cuerpo bien trabajado, y su cabello mojado y revuelto escurría por sus hombros. Su ancha espalda mostraba su masculina postura, lo hacía verse intimidante y atractivo, sus caderas pequeñas y su abdomen en forma de V la volvieron loca en esos momentos. **_

_**- ¿Te da pena? – preguntó mientras se secaba el cabello.**_

_**- No es eso… - titubeó colorada.**_

_**Butch sonrió tranquilamente y se metió a la cama haciendo contacto con la suave piel de la chica. Sintieron una corriente eléctrica y mucho, mucho calor. El momento se tornó raro, no sabían que decir o hacer, hasta que Kaoru decidió preguntar.**_

_**- ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?**_

_**- Oh Kaoru, ¿en serio te interesa saber? – dijo traviesamente.**_

_**De nuevo quedaron en silencio pero esta vez Butch se acercó más a Kaoru y la besó. Ella no se opuso, simplemente se dejó querer por él, dejándose llevar por el momento. Sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él. Ella también lo tomó de la nuca incitándolo a profundizar el beso.**_

_**- Kaoru, te amo y no quisie…**_

_**- No Butch, si quiero – lo interrumpió sonrojada.**_

_**Butch sintió la felicidad más grande del mundo, sintió que su ego se iba por los cielos, se sintió completo. Tomó la iniciativa y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Kaoru, cubriéndola con la acción. Disfrutaban de sus besos apasionados y necesitados, disfrutaban de los pequeños roces que sin necesidad de ir más allá ya los excitaban.**_

_**Kaoru debajo del chico, sonreía de felicidad y temblaba ante cada caricia de él. Sintió que Butch se deshacía de su ropa interior al mismo tiempo en que sentía la sangre acumularse en sus pómulos. El pelinegro metió sus manos debajo del delgado camisón y de un solo movimiento lo rompió.**_

_**Deshizo el beso para ver a la chica debajo de él y sonrió al admirarla completamente. Pero lo que más le interesaba ver, eran esos hermosos y profundos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre le quitaban el aliento, le quitaban la cordura, le quitaban el corazón. Y lo vio, vio deseo en sus ojos, lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba.**_

_**Los ojos de Butch se volvieron más oscuros y dilatados de lujuria. Así era él, apasionado. Quiso cubrirse ante la penetrante mirada de su amante pero Butch la detuvo.**_

_**- Kaoru, realmente me vuelves loco – y la besó para iniciar el ritual que consumaría su amor esa noche.**_

* * *

><p>- Butch, tienes una llamada en la dirección - dijo su compañero de cuarto al llegar cerca de donde él estaba ejercitándose.<p>

- ¿Llamada? ¿Para mi? ¿De quién?

- Creo que dijo que se apellida Matsubara.

Butch dejó las pesas a un lado y se secó el sudor del cuerpo. Se despidió de su amigo con un gesto de mano, emocionado de que Kaoru le llamara aunque no lo demostrara por fuera.

Aunque había cambiado, aún le era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos. Solamente Kaoru lo entendía y era la única que comprendía su manera de demostrar su amor por ella.

Sonrió ampliamente cuando tocó a la dirección y le dieron permiso de entrar. Tomó el teléfono de su lugar y dijo:

- Bueno...¿Kaoru?

- Hola Butch, ¿cómo estas? ¿Te va bien?

- Todo bien por acá, ¿qué tal allá?

- Pues hay dos personitas que quieren hablar contigo.

Escuchó que el teléfono era pasado a otra persona, por unos segundos se quedo en silencio pero luego habló una voz que no le fue familiar.

- ¿Papá? - dijo la pequeña voz, aunque sonaba muy seria -. Soy Kojiro, tu hijo en el futuro.

- ¿Kojiro? - se sorprendió por la declaración.

Siempre tuvo una ilusión, tener sus propios hijos y principalmente deseaba un varón, pero si había un Dios como una vez había escuchado, entonces Dios le había concedido una hermosa familia, mellizos.  
>- Si, mamá dijo que no te podía ver e hizo lo posible para poder contactarte - dijo, pero luego su voz cambió considerablemente a un tono triste -. Quisiera poder verte.<p>

Butch, sintió la necesidad de mandar todo al diablo e irse en ese momento con su familia pero había pasado por muchas cosas para poder entrar como para dejarlo.

- Falta una semana para que yo regrese a casa, así celebraremos juntos la Navidad mientras tanto tu eres el hombre de la casa y tienes que cuidar de mamá y de Esmeralda, ¿entendido?

- Si señor - dijo, como si fuera un soldado -. Esmeralda quiere hablar contigo.

De nuevo fueron segundos los que el teléfono quedo sin voz hasta que de el otro lado de la línea escucho la voz de la pequeña.

- ¿Papá?

- Hola, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás obedeciendo a mamá?

- Bien y si, Kojiro y yo ya queremos que regreses a casa para celebrar juntos la Navidad.

- Regresaré pronto pequeña ¿qué quieres de regalo para Navidad?

- Solamente quiero un cuaderno nuevo de dibujo y creo que Kojiro quiere que le enseñes nuevas técnicas de combate. Oh, mamá quiere hablar contigo. Adiós papá, te amo.

Sintió algo extraño dentro del pecho, escucharla decirle papá y te amo eran tan surrealista para él. Realmente aún no se acostumbraba a ese cambió de paternidad pero haría lo posible por acoger bien a sus dos pequeños.

- Butch, se parece a ti, fue grato que llegará cuando tu te fuiste.

- Kaoru, pronto iré a casa mientras tanto ni te atrevas a ver a otro chico porque lo desmiembro.

Escuchó la cantarina risa de la pelinegra al otro lado de la línea.

- Lo sé, por cierto... - silenció por unos segundos.

- Dilo.

- Esmeralda tiene problemas de salud, tiene asma.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? - preguntó preocupado.

- Es hereditario, heredado por mi. Cuando yo era más pequeña también lo padecí y algo más.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No tiene poderes como los tuyos o los míos, ella es vidente.

- Oh - fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Quien diría que sus hijos fueran muy diferentes de el. Deseaba que llegara el día que los viera juntos y los abrazara a los tres.

Lo bueno era que todos los que no tenían problemas en la escuela y entrenamiento les daban de vacaciones al menos un mes y estando cerca de Navidad sería bueno para los cuatro pasar tiempo juntos.

Esperaba con ánsias el momento de regresar a su cálido hogar junto a su novia y sus pequeños hijos.

* * *

><p>Faltaba un día para poder regresar a su casa y lo único en lo que pensaba era en ver a sus dos futuros hijos y a su adorable novia.<p>

Recordó el día en que ella tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de su familia, y aunque él no representaba una parte muy importante para ella quería concederle una familia y un hogar.

Terminó de firmar sus papeles para poder salir de la Academia el día de mañana. Era satisfactorio pensar en que se estaba superando, todo gracias a ella y su hermosa sonrisa. Es verdad que en un principio no se llevaban bien pero dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ¿qué eso no eran ellos?¿Opuestos?

- Butch - lo llamó la secretaria del director de la academia -. Tienes una llamada.

Seguro sería ella para preguntar a que hora llegaría, caminó lo más rápido posible hacia la oficina principal y tomó el teléfono.

Grande fue su sorpresa al no escuchar la voz de ella. Era una voz femenina, diferente a la de ella, pero igual de conocida.

Momoko.

- Butch, tienes que venir pronto, Kaoru te necesita - dijo alterada.

- ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Kaoru esta bien? - escuchaba su propia voz totalmente asustado.

Tuvo ese profundo miedo que el día de mañana cuando regresará a casa, Kaoru no estuviera esperándolo.

- Es mejor que vengas, ¡rápido! - y colgó. Dejando un agobiante miedo en su pecho.

Corrió a su dormitorio compartido y guardo sus cosas rápidamente. Anunció su salida un día antes y tomó un autobús, algo no estaba bien y eso no le gustaba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo? - preguntó notablemente confundido - ¿Qué Kaoru qué?<p>

Se encontraba en el hospital privado de Tokio, el lugar donde Brick lo había llevado después de ir por él en la estación de autobuses.

- Perdió al bebé - dijo Momoko seriamente.

Miyako y Boomer estaban en la misma habitación sin decir nada.

La rubia se culpaba internamente pero intentó aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

- ¿Ella...ella estaba embarazada?

- ¡Sí y la abandonaste! - dijo Momoko aguantando el llanto.

Realmente se sentía pésima por su amiga, ella no se merecía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

- No la abandoné, me fui a la milicia y aún así no me lo dijo.

- Porque ella pensó en tus sueños, ella siempre piensa en tí antes que en ella.

- Me estas culpando de algo que no está a mi alcance como para controlarlo.

- Eres un egoísta, ¿acaso eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de los vómitos matutinos y la falta de menstruación? Sabías que habían tenido coito ¿y no lo pensaste como una posibilidad?

- Butch, Momoko, estamos en un hospital bajen la voz - dijo Boomer intentando tranquilizarlos.

Butch se enfureció consigo mismo y con la pelirroja que tenía enfrente, lo que más le frustraba era que aún no podía ver a Kaoru. Apretó las manos con exagerada fuerza provocando que la circulación de la sangre en esa parte disminuyera. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y diltaron. Boomer entendió que Butch estaba peleando internamente por controlar su límite. En el pasado hubiera reaccionado completamente furioso pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que no lo veía así.

- ¡Eres un cobarde - chilló Momoko con la voz temblorosa -, ahora ella está sufriendo por tu culpa!

La chica dejó escapar varias lágrimas mientras le gritaba a Butch. Miyako sintió que la culpa la estaba consumiendo viva. Tal vaz, y tan solo si tal vez hubiera hablado podría haber evitado esa tragedia. Pero nunca existirá el _hubiera._

- ¡Cállate! - exigió el pelinegro.

- Chicos, por favor - pidió de nuevo el menor de los Rowdys.

Sin embargo los nombrados lo ignoraron olímpicamente.

- ¡No Butch, es mi amiga y no merece...

El nombrado la tomó del cuello de su blusa y la levantó del suelo haciendo que la pelirroja dejara escapar un pequeño grito. El chico y ella nunca se habían enfrentado como para llegar a esa situación, ni siquiera cuando peleaban en el pasado. Intentó safarze o al menos tocar el piso pero el chico era increíblemente fuerte a comparación de su insignificante fuerza y si el pelinegro lo decidía, ahí mismo podía matarla.

Miyako soltó un grito ante la acción del pelinegro, los había tomado desprevenidos.

- ¡Butch! - llamó Boomer desesperado por la situación.

La presión que la prenda hacía sobre su frágil y delgado cuerpo era incómoda y le lastimaba, sin embargo no cedió ante la mirada de Butch que inesperadamente levantó su puño en dirección a su cara. Parece que el chico había dejado de controlar sus acciones pues sus ojos se encontraban ausentes. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero alguien lo interrumpió.

- ¡Butch! - era Brick que apenas ingresaba a la habitación -, ¡Ni te atrevas, le haces algo y te mato!

La amenaza del pelirrojo llamó la atención del chico y sonrió cínicamente. Había pasado un tiempo desde que no le había visto esa sonrisa en el rostro.

Brick apenas ingresó, se encontró con la escena de su hermano menor a centímetros de pegarle a su novia. Aún no comprendía del todo a su hermano sin embargo sabía que estaba lastimado y perdido. No podía entender su sufrimiento pero no era excusa para comenzar a actuar como un primate agresivo.

- Tienes suerte pelirroja, sin embargo no lo hago por él - dijo mirando de reojo a su hermano mayor -, lo hago por ella, que no merece que la decepcione de esta manera.

Soltó a Momoko con suavidad sin culpa alguna.

- ¿Señor Him, Butch Him? - preguntó una enfermera parada cerca de la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru - El novio de la internada.

- Si, soy yo.

- Ya puede pasar.

Se quedó quieto sin saber que hacer. No sabía como actuar ante una situación así, ni siquiera sabía que iba a tener un bebé. Es cierto que los mellizos habían llegado pero apenas y había visto a Esmeralda tres días y se habían enlistado a la milicia. No sabía lo que conllevaba la paternidad y menos cuando perdías a tu bebé sin saberlo hasta que ya no estaba ahí, con ellos. Con Kaoru y con él.

Sintió dos manos diferentes en ambos hombros. Volteó para ver quiénes eran, Boomer y Brick que lo reconfortaban con ese pequeño gesto.

- Ve, ella te necesita - dijo Boomer suavemente.

Agradecía tener hermanos como ellos que siempre lo apoyaban, a su manera, pero lo apoyaban.

* * *

><p>Sintió un gran dolor en la espalda y en la cabeza. Le pesaban los párpados y sentía que los huesos le lastimaban. Abrió lentamente los ojos al percibir el usual aroma de hospital. Al principio no logró enfocar nada hasta que poco a poco su vista se fue adaptando al ambiente. Lo primero que vio fue a una enfermera que la observaba curiosa.<p>

Se veía joven, le calculaba al menos 25 años. Su cabello negro amarrado ágilmente y escondido debajo del gorrito de enfermera resaltaba de su uniforme blanco e impecable.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza e intentó sentarse en la cama aunque implicara más dolor para su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó.

La enfermara cambió su rostro de curiosidad por una de tristeza. observó el lugar confundida y entonces recordó.

Ella caminando por la calle, yendo a buscar a Esmeralda a la casa de Miyako cuando de repente un automóvil no respetó el paso peatonal y fue de largo. Ella aún estaba en medio de la calle que cuando vio al vehículo dirigirse hacia ella se congeló, luegó todo quedó en negro.

Lo primero que pensó en ese momento fue su bebé.

- Mi bebé, ¿está bien? - preguntó aterrada de escuchar la respuesta.

La enfermera pareció meditar las palabras pero con lástima y tristeza dijo:

- Lo siento, usted perdió el bebé.

Abrió la boca sorprendida, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en el momento que sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía tan frágil como un cristal, y lo que sea que se haya roto, los finos pedazos que quedaron se enterraron en su corazón desgarrándolo sin piedad.

- ¡No, mi bebé no! - gimoteó para luego romper en llanto.

- ¡Kaoru! - entró Butch a la habitación completamente consternado.

* * *

><p>Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho al ver a Kaoru tan debastada. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, exageradamente delgada y ojerosa. Se odió internamente por haberla abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba, principalmente porque esperaban un bebé. Se odió por tener que aceptar esa beca, se odió por no poder protegerla, por no poder cuidar de su novia e hijo.<p>

- Butch - dijo sorprendida con las lágrimas resbalando por ambas mejillas -, ¿qué haces aquí? Debes estar en la academia.

Comentó limpiando las lágrimas inútilmente, no quería que la viera así. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación.

La enfermera decidió salir del lugar para darles privacidad y dejar que se reconfortaran mutuamente.

- Estoy bien, perdón por preocuparte. Solamente fue un accidente, no miré que venía...

Butch caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la interrumpió.

- Kaoru, mírame - pidió con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

La chica no obedeció, entonces tomó su mentón con delicadeza y volvió a pedir que lo mirara. Ella cedió fácilmente pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Butch pudo percibir dolor.

Sus usuales ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de vida, se encontraban apagados, ya no era ella. El dolor la había cambiado.

Kaoru, cerró los ojos al ver los de Butch. Su mirada interrogativa, confundida y perdida la lastimó más de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo siento - dijo con voz temblorosa -, no pude cuidarlo, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo, no fui cuidadosa...

Rompió en llanto mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Butch. Le dolía, le dolía el corazón y estaba segura que él sentía lo mismo, sabía que era su ilusión formar una familia. Tener hijos, criarlos, amarlos y protegerlos como nunca lo hicieron con él.

- Kaoru, no te tortures, lo importante es que estás bien, saldremos de esto juntos.

Su voz temblorosa por llorar la inquietó levemente, también estaba sufriendo. Se acurrucó en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que él le brindaba un beso en la cabeza. ¿Por qué todo a su alrededor moría?, primero sus padres, Shou estaba en peligro de muerte y ahora, ahora... Ni a su propia sangre podía proteger, tuvo ese horrible y profundo miedo de perder a Butch de la misma manera. Tenía miedo de que el día de mañana le hablaran solamente para avisarle que Butch...

Cerró los ojos fuertemente intentado olvidar la idea. Se abrazó más fuerte al cuerpo cálido del pelinegro, no quería perderlo de vista, no quería alejarse de él. Lo amaba y no soportaría la idea de que no estuviera con ella. No lo soportaría.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy cruel? La verdad es que es necesario, todo esto tiene mucho que ver con el futuro. No solo ella, las otras dos descubrirán cosas que desconocían de su pasado.<p>

Pregunta:

¿El bebé, era niño o niña?


	9. Chapter 9

He actualizado, realmente las ideas me consumen viva. Hay muchas cosas que faltan por escribirse pero ya tengo los bocetos. Espero entiendan lo que quiero expresar a continuación.

* * *

><p>Todos guardaron silencio después de que Butch entró a la habitación de Kaoru. Momoko y Brick estaban en diferentes extremos de la habitación. La pelirroja estaba cerca de la ventana viendo hacia el exterior intentando ocultar las lágrimas. Simplemente no sabía que estaba sucediendo, eran muchos cambios para su amiga y sabía que pronto se derrumbaría y tal vez regresaría a autolesionarse como normalmente lo hacía como cuando era más joven.<p>

Boomer y Miyako estaban abrasados en el sofá. La rubia había quedado en silencio, perdida en sus sentimientos, eso preocupo al Rowdy azul:

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Fue mi culpa...

Boomer abrió los ojos sorprendido y enojado, ella no era la culpable simplemente se sentía perdida.

- ¿Qué?, no. Mírame Miyako - dijo al tomarla del mentón.

Los dos pelirrojos voltearon a verlos curiosos.

- Yo sabía lo que significaba su sueño, Momoko - dijo cerrando los ojos, las lágrimas resbalaron por sus pálidas mejillas -, significaba la predicción de un aborto.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Momoko sorprendida - ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

- Porque pensé que me equivocaba, pensé que estaba embarazada de los mellizos.

- No, claramente se ve que tuvimos a los pequeños casi al mismo tiempo y por lo que vi en la foto de Makoto, tú y Boomer tenían 23 o 24 años, eso quiere decir que será un tiempo después.

- No lo pensé, simplemente tuve miedo de decirlo.

- ¡Miyako!

- Espera Momoko, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Butch del futuro? - intervino Brick.

Todos quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Boomer se llevó la mano al mentón en pose pensativo y dijo:

- _"Perdóname por todo lo que sucederá pero será necesario para fortalecernos" - _citó lento y cuidadosamente.

- ¿Entonces esto tenía que pasar? - preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

- Sí, y si hubiéramos intervenido el futuro posiblemente hubiera cambiado - dedujo el líder de los Rowdys.

- Tal vez es una prueba para fortalecer su relación en el futuro, lo que quiero decir es que posiblemente será necesario para la guerra, ya saben: confianza y cariño - agregó Boomer.

Brick sonrió burlón y clavó su mirada traviesa en él. Boomer comprendió, se estaba burlando de lo que dijo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza. No podía creer, que aún en esos momentos tuviera el tiempo para burlarse de él.

- Buenos tardes - dijo un doctor al entrar a la habitación.

Todos los presentes respondieron igualmente y el doctor entró a la habitación de Kaoru dejando a todos en silencio, de nuevo. Pero Momoko habló más tranquila.

- ¿Llevaste a los niños al laboratorio? - preguntó viendo a Brick, quien solamente asintió.

Giró su cabeza en dirección a su rubia amiga y dijo:

- Lo siento Miyako - tomó sus manos con delicadeza -, pero sabes que me preocupo por ella tanto como lo haría por tí y si yo tuviera la opción de cambiar algo lo haría sin dudarlo.

Aceptó las manos de la pelirroja y la apretó comprensivamente. Levantó una mano hacia su cabeza y la acarició con ternura.

- No te preocupes, sé que es así, lo mismo haría por tí Momoko, eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve. Corrijo, son como las hermanas que nunca tuve.

Se abrazaron con ternura ambas chicas. Los Rowdys solamente salieron de la habitación para dejarlas a solas, al parecer estaban sintiendo mucho lo de su amiga y las comprendían, que al igual que ellas lo sentían mucho por su hermano.

- ¿Qué ocultas? - preguntó Boomer.

Brick solamente lo miró serenamente, no pensó que se daría cuenta. Así que mejor decidió hablar.

- Es Esmeralda, está en el hospital. No quiso quedarse, al parecer sabe lo que sucede.

- ¿Le dijiste? Brick, sabes que es una niña ella no tiene que saber esto.

- Ya lo sabía, yo no le dije nada.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Sedada en una habitación del hospital.

Ahí acabó la plática cuando Boomer frunció el ceño ante la declaración. Su hermano podía llegar a ser muy sentimental y sobreprotector con los niños. Entraron de nuevo al cuarto donde Butch se enconttraba hablando con el doctor.

- Señor, siento lo de su pérdida pero no se preocupe son jóvenes y fuertes, tienen una vida por delante y muchas oportunidades además podrán seguir sus sueños - decía el doctor.

Butch, solamente tenía la mirada clavada en el hombre, escuchando atentamente el argumento del doctor canoso que tenía en frente.

- Ya puede llevarla a casa para que descanse. Nada de esfuerzos y si es necesario consiéntala, para una mujer, la pérdida de su bebé siempre es traumático.

- Doctor, el bebé... - titubeó el pelinegro.

- Oh, era una niña pero como apenas tenía 17 semanas se considera aborto, ¿quiere que nos encarguemos del cuerpo o...?

- Nosotros queremos enterrarla tradicionalmente - dijo Butch llorando.

- De acuerdo, pero le aviso que no es considerado un mortinato hasta las 22 semanas así que no podemos darle un certificado de defunción.

- Si, como sea solamente quiero llevarme a mi...hija - se derrumbó en el sofá.

Brick caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, luego de unos momentos Boomer se les unió. El pelinegro solamente lloró en silencio por breves segundos pero luego abrazó fuertemente a su hermano mayor y sollozó como un niño pequeño desprotegido. Realmente le dolía su pérdida y sus hermanos estaban ahí para él, sin la intención de burlarlo por las lágrimas. Sabían que Butch podía ser sensible más si se trataba de Kaoru y ahora, de su pequeña hija muerta.

- Papá - dijo una pequeña voz al entrar a la habitación.

Butch se separó de sus hermanos lentamente y se sorprendió de ver a esa pequeña personita parada frente a él. Esmeralda. La tomó por los hombros y la abrazó con delicadeza y necesidad. Lloró amargamente sobre ella mientras la pequeña pelinegra acariciaba la cabeza de su papá. Era su única fuerza en esos momentos, para él y para Kaoru, los pequeños eran su consolación. La cargó en sus brazos e ingresó a la habitación de su novia.

* * *

><p>Kaoru se vestía en silencio. Momoko le le había llevado un cambio de ropa, pues la anterior quedó sucia de polvo y sangre. Ninguna de las tres chicas que habían en la habitación se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, no por no querer ayudar simplemente que no sabían que decir, esa situación era nueva para las tres.<p>

- Kaoru... -intentó hablar Miyako.

La azabache la miró sin decir nada, solamente le sonrió. Una sonrisa forzada, la más forzada que le había visto en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. Una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar su tristeza y ella no lo soportó. Corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó cariñosamente, la pelinegra simplemente le correspondió el afecto.

- Kaoru, sabes que estamos aqquí para tí - dijo maternalmente Momoko al mismo tiempo que se acercaba para posar una mano suya sobre el hombro de su amiga.

La nombrada asintió aguantando las lágrimas, necesitaba a alguien, necesitaba desahogarse pero no quería preocupar más a sus amigas, pero eran amigas era lógico que se preocuparan y por una vez en su vida, fue egoísta y lloró en el hombro de Miyako. Lloró sin la pena de que sus amigas la vieran, después de todo su dolor no era fácil de disimular.

Tocaron la puerta y se separaron.

- Adelante - dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Giró su mirada a la puerta y se encontró con Butch cargando a Esmeralda. No perdió el tiempo y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos y los abrazó, los abrazó, era lo único que podía hacer. Butch la tomó de la cintura con el brazó libre para profundizar el abrazo y ambos jóvenes lloraron amargamente. Tenían los ojos hinchados de llorar y aún sentían la necesidad de seguir haciéndolo.

- Mamá, papá - dijo la pequeña aún en brazos de Butch.

Los adultos levantaron la mirada hacia ella y sonrieron llorosos.

Siguieron con el abrazo familiar, sentían un gran hueco en esos momentos pero saldrían adelante, Butch y ella saldrían adelante por los mellizos, tal vez fue buena idea que llegaran del futuro.

- Kaoru... - iba a hablar el pelinegro pero se detuvo al ver a la niña.

Momoko comprendió. Cargó a la niña en brazos y junto con Miyako salieron de la habitación.

- Kaoru, era una niña mi amor, ¿quieres... - las palabras se atoraron en su graganta temblorosa de llorar -, quieres que la enterremos?

La chica lo abrazó con fuerza y asintió en su pecho. No quería separarse de la protección del pelinegro.

- Butch, te amo.

- Perdóname, por mi culpa...

La chica levantó la mirada sorprendida hacia él, no quería que se culpara, él no tenía nada que ver.

- No Butch, no es tu culpa, nuestra bebé seguirá viva dentro de nosotros y aunque nunca estará físicamente con nosotros, siempre nos unirá.

Se abrazaron fuerte y necesitadamente. Lentamente se arrodillaron hasta quedar en el suelo protegiéndose mutuamente, porque eso necesitaba, protección en los brazos de su amante.

Kaoru lloró más fuerte pegada al pecho de él, mientras Butch lloraba en silencio buscando el calor de su novia. Tenían que desahogarse juntos porque su hija era parte de ellos, se había concebido de ellos y era el lazo más grande que los unía. Es cierto, solo ellos podían comprender su dolor, solamente ellos podían consolarse.

* * *

><p>Capítulo ocho, realmente lloré mientras lo escribía. Espero les agrade, sinceramente intenté ponerle sentimiento a la historia.<p>

¿Alguna vez se imaginaron a Butch llorar por su pequeña hija? Creo que perder un hijo siempre es doloroso, siempre te deja una marca de por vida.

Espero actualizar para mañana. Y esta vez será de Miyako. Cosas de la vida...


	10. Chapter 10

Recibí un review sobre que no le gustó el capítulo anterior, lo siento sinceramente pero como dice en el summary, debía haber un poco de lágrimas y sentimentalismo, después de todo es una historia y como escritor lo importante es llenar de exitantes emociones al lector hasta el punto de sentir lo mismo por las mismas palabras. Espero que lo escrito a continuación si les guste, hasta ahora es el más largo que he redactado.

Ahora si, a leer:

* * *

><p>Todos estaban en el cementerio acompañando a Kaoru y a Butch en su dolor. La joven madre abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cofre que tenía en manos. Un cofrecito de madera muy bien detallado que en un principio era de su madre pero que luego pasó a sus manos para guardar sus tesoros más adorados, pero en esos instantes guardaba su mayor tesoro: su hija. Su único tesoro a partir de que se enteró de su existencia.<p>

Volvió a llorar amargamente y depositó la cajita en el hueco que Butch había excavado para enterrar a su bebé. Ambos estaban devastados y tristes principalmente Kaoru que se sentía culpable.

- Perdóname - habló llorosamente -, no pude ser una buena madre, perdóname por no poder protegerte.

- Bebé, mamá y yo esperamos que puedas nacer en otra vida con unos padres que puedan cuidarte - dijo Butch llorando.

- Deseamos que al menos vivas para que sientas lo que es el amor, lo que es la felicidad...

El llanto la detuvo, no podía hablar sin sentir ese nudo en su garganta. Le dolía, le dolía perder a su bebé pero principalmente le dolía no poder protegerla, no tener la oportunidad de tenerla en brazos y observar como movía sus bracitos de recién nacida. Le dolía en lo más profundo de todo su ser.

Los demás que se encontraban a unos pasos, observaban en silencio. No sabían que hacer ni que decir, los padres jóvenes eran los únicos que entendían su dolor, ellos ni siquiera imaginaban lo que sentían. Realmente sabían que saldrían adelante pero una etapa de su vida se había adelantado a llegar a ellos.

El teléfono de Brick vibró e inmediatamente se alejó para contestar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Escuchó con atención lo que decía la voz al otro lado del aparato y sonrió.

- ¿Está seguro? - preguntó para reafirmar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Colgó y regresó con los demás. Le dijo algo en el oído a Momoko y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla. Boomer lo observó irse y le preguntó con la mirada si debía preocuparse a lo cual Brick sonrió tranquilamente y se fue.

* * *

><p>- Hola - saludó con la mano - ¿listo para salir de este lugar?<p>

El joven que Brick saludó solamente asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo se comprobó mi inocencia? - se atrevió a preguntar.

- Cerca del accidente había una cámara de la cual nadie se percató, también tuve ayuda de una pequeña personita - dijo el pelirrojo al recordar a Esmeralda frente a todo el juzgado.

Resulta que un día descubrió que la pequeña tenía poderes diferentes a los de sus padres, al parecer era vidente y con su pequeño poder pudo recrear lo que realmente sucedió el día del accidente. Todos se sorprendieron al ver fluir de ella una pequeña nube que mostraba las imágenes del accidente, como si fuera una pequeña televisión del futuro.

- ¿Dónde está Kaoru? Quiero verla.

Al principio dudo si debía decirle pero después le dijo quienes eran realmente, la identidad de Kaoru y Butch, la llegada de los pequeños y la reciente pérdida de su hermana y cuñado.

Dai escuchó todo en silencio y sin preguntar, entonces supo que estaba preocupado, después de todo, al igual que él, era el hermano mayor y como tal, siempre tenía que estar para los pequeños, pero a diferencia de él, Dai no estuvo cerca para apoyarla.

* * *

><p>Aún seguía en la tumba de sus padres y a un lado, el de su hija. Quiso quedarse sola para meditar y asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso Butch estaba un metro lejos para darle su espacio. Quiso regresar el tiempo y evitar el accidente, tal vez así podría darle la feliz noticia a Butch de que iban a ser padres pero la realidad era otra, la bebé se había ido.<p>

Acarició con suavidad la tumba de sus padres y una última lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, supo entonces que ya no habían más lágrimas para derramar.

- Mamá, papá, su nieta...es hermosa ¿verdad?, tal vez ya no pueda estar con ustedes ni ella conmigo pero la cuidarán, lo sé porque habría sido su adoración.

Sonrió.

- Papá, también le habrías enseñado llaves de lucha libre como lo hiciste conmigo, habrías sido igual de celoso con su primer novio y la avergonzarías junto con Butch porque tendrán el miedo de verla crecer, papá, mamá, bebé, lo siento, lo siento - golpeó el piso con el puño y se cortó en el acto, pero pareció no importarle -. Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte ustedes aún estarían conmigo.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más atrás de ella y por un momento pensó que era Butch pero cuando habló descartó esa posibilidad.

- Las cosas siempre suceden por algo, Kaoru.

Giró su cuerpo para buscar a la persona y se encontró con su hermano, Dai. Se secó la última lágrima y se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo. Se aferró a él de tal manera que con sus piernas rodeo las caderas del chico, pasó sus brazos por el cuello y escondió la cara entre el cuello y el hombro masculino de su hermano. Y lloró, lloró de nuevo ante la alegría de verlo ahí, en un lugar diferente a estar detrás de las rejas de la cárcel.

Dai solamente la abrazó. Ya se esperaba esa reacción de parte de ella, después de todo desde pequeña siempre se le lanzaba así.

- Dai, te extrañe.

- Yo también te extrañe pequeña monstruo.

Butch sonrió, al menos Kaoru se quitaría un peso de encima más.

* * *

><p>Regresaron al laboratorio y se encontraron con una escena muy tierna. El profesor Utonium estaba jugando con los pequeños al pilla pilla y al ser el más viejo era más lento y gracias a la estatura de los niños tenían la ventaja de que la espalda del profesor comenzara a deteriorarse y le era difícil atraparlos.<p>

Miyako buscó con la mirada a Makoto que no se encontraba por ninguna parte, jaló de la chaqueta de Boomer quien también se había percatado de la ausencia del pequeño.

- Profesor - llamó su novio -, ¿dónde está Makoto?

El científico se detuvo para descansar y oxigenar sus neuronas. Parecía que se le iba el alma al hacerlo. Apuntó a Miyako y dijo:

- Tienes una visita.

Ambos rubios se voltearon a ver, era raro que alguien la quiera ver, no conocía a muchas personas que la buscaran en el laboratorio del profesor Utonium. Se fueron del lugar dejando a los demás jugar con los niños. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿su hijo estaría con la nueva visita?

- Makoto - llamó Boomer mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

Miyako se detuvo al mirar a un joven apuesto, rubio de ojos azul cielo muy bien vestido con su hijo en brazos. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, entonces un recuerdo fugaz pasó por su mente. Recordó una fotografía de sus padres. Ese chico se parecía mucho a su papá, igual de alto y serio, con una presencia poderosa e imponente, con la misma mirada de...saber lo que estas pensando.

- Mamá, papá - dijo el pequeño en brazos.

El joven que lo tenía lo bajó e inmediatamente corrió a los brazos de Boomer.

- El profesor me dijo que tenía una visita, ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Miyako sintió la necesidad de saber quien era, realmente lo sentía muy dentro de ella. Tenía un presentimiento.

- Derek - sonrió amablemente mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo de su traje de vestir -, Derek Gotokuji.

Miyako se llevó ambas manos a la boca. No podía ser, eso era imposible. Ella no sabía de ningún familiar por parte de su padre, a parte de su abuelita que hace dos años atrás había muerto. ¿Quién era? ¿De qué le tocaba? Se veían muy joven, como de 25 años, ¿sería algún tío?

El chico le extendió una fotografía. Eran sus padres, un hombre rubio parecido al que tenía enfrente, solamente que de treinta años, rubio y muy apuesto, los ojos de un azul hermoso y brillante, y a un lado una mujer hermosa de la misma edad que el hombre, rubia, delgada y muy esbelta, sus ojos azul cielo, hermosos como el mar. En medio de ellos un niño de aproximadamente 6 años, idéntico a su papá.

Desvió la mirada de la fotografía para ver al joven de en frente.

- Miyako, eres idéntica a mamá - dijo con voz grave.

¿Había dicho mamá?

- ¿Tú... - titubeó -, tú eres mi hermano?

- Exacto, soy tu hermano mayor - dijo extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla.

Ella no se opuso, simplemente no sabía como reaccionar pero sintió como alguien la separaba de ese hombre que decía ser su hermano. Boomer estaba confundido y había dejado a Makoto en el suelo.

- Miyako es hija única - dijo.

- Supuse que eso te habían dicho, la verdad es que Miyako y yo nunca nos volvimos a ver desde que cumplió el primer año de edad. Nunca aceptaron el matrimonio de nuestros padres, pero cuando nuestra abuela se enteró de tu nacimiento los perdonó por casarse en secreto. Desagraciadamente en un viaje, ellos fallecieron y se hizo cargo de ti pero no me aceptó a mí y nunca permitió que te me acercara.

Miyako no sabía que decir, ¿creerle o no?

- Entonces, ¿por qué no viniste hace dos años cuando la abuela murió? - preguntó consternada.

- Porque no me había enterado hasta hace un mes.

- Entonces, eres mi hermano mayor.

El chico asintió seriamente, no sabía como respondería ante la noticia de que tenía un hermano mayor y que no era hija única como le habían hecho creer. Observó que su pequeña hermana titubeó pero luego caminó hacia él y lo abrazó con ternura. Agradeció que lo aceptara, era la única familia que tenía en todo el mundo y había esperado mucho para poder abrazarla como cuando era pequeña, arrullarla y cantarle nanas.

- ¿Por qué vienes hasta ahora, realmente me hizo falta el cariño de alguien más cercano a mi abuelita? - dijo Miyako sollozando en su pecho.

- Perdóname Miyako, tenía miedo a que me rechazaras - dijo acariciando su rubia cabellera.

- Nunca rechazaría a mi sangre - se secó las lágrimas y llamó a Boomer a su lado.

Su novio cargó de nuevo al niño y se acercó a los hermanos.

- Derek, él es Boomer mi novio y el pequeño es Makoto mi... - se detuvo al dudar en decir si era su hijo o no.

- Tu hijo - completó Derek.

La pareja se sonrojó y Derek rió.

- No se preocupen, el profesor ya me contó todo.

- Bueno, los dejamos, para que hablen - dijo Boomer.

Se despidió de su novia con un beso y se fue del lugar con Makoto en brazos. Fue al jardín donde todavía estaban los demás. Al llegar se encontró con una escena muy cálida.

Brick y Momoko veían las demostraciones de fuego que Masaru hacía con las manos.

Kaoru reía al ver a los mellizos pelear y molestar al Butch con sus rabietas.

Makoto jaló de su chaqueta y dijo:

- Papá, ¿quieres ver algo que aprendí hace unos días?

Boomer asintió curioso de saber lo que su hijo iba a hacer. El pequeño se soltó del agarre de su padre y levitó en el aire. Cerró los ojos y en sus manos empezaron a formarse unas esferas eléctricas que empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del pequeño y lo lanzó al cielo iluminando gran parte del laboratorio. Todos los presentes voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos. El niño voló dando vueltas sobre sí mismo y formó un mini tornado que momentos después se le unió las dos esferas eléctricas que había lanzado hacia el cielo. Entonces formó una tormenta eléctrica que momentos después desapareció dejando en su centro a Makoto.

Boomer aplaudió felicitándolo y dijo:

- ¿Cómo aprendiste eso?

- Un hombre llamado Him me dijo como hacerlo.

Boomer abrió los ojos exageradamente y sus pupilas se diltaron. ¿Cómo rayos Him había tenido contacto con su hijo? Lo tomó por los hombros y gritó asustado:

- ¿Dónde, dónde lo viste? ¿Qué te dijo?

- En el patio de la casa, llegó cuando yo estaba jugando con el agua del estanque y me enseñó a hacerlo, ¿por qué?

- No te vuelvas a acercar a él, si lo hace aléjate y ve con mamá o conmigo pero no vuelvas a acercarte a él, ¿entendido?

- Pero dijo que era mi abuelo - dijo el niño inocentemente -, llevas su apellido, Him.

- Boomer, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Miyako.

Todos los demás se acercaron para presenciar mejor la situación. En el momento que habían mencionado a Him, los líderes entendieron que algo iba mal.

- Him llegó a la casa y le enseñó a Makoto como hacer un tornado eléctrico.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó nerviosa -, pero si siempre estoy en casa vigilándolo y no he detectado ningún rastro de aura negra, además se supone que lo envíamos al espacio.

- Dice que hace unos días estuvo con él.

- Makoto - Miyako acunó la cara del pequeño entre sus manos -, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- Porque dijo que era mi abuelo, que papá y él no tenían una buena relación y que guardara el secreto.

- Mi amor, tu abuelita murió tiempo atrás y tu papá no tiene padres.

Momoko y Brick se miraron de reojo, ¿sería posible que Him haya regresado?

Derek salió del edificio tranquilamente encontrándose con esa escena tensa, tenía que irse por unos negocios y queria despedirse de su hermana pero parecía el momento menos adecuado.

- El profesor quiere que vayan adentro - anunció mientras se acomodaba el traje.

Comenzaron a entrar y con suma elegancia salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Miyako lo jaló de la chaqueta y dijo:

- ¿Te vas?

- Si, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos en el trabajo, luego vendré a visitarte.

Miyako asintió y se despidió con un abrazo. Una vez que se había ido, suspiró. Realmente le parecía injusto que los hayan separado de pequeños, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada. Se subió en su auto negro y aceleró para regresar a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Ken y Kuriko estaban sentados en el sofá individual de la sala platicando amenamente con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando vieron entrar a Momoko con una mirada pícara se sonrojaron hasta las orejas principalmente porque el pequeño científico cargaba sobre sus piernas a Kuriko. A la mayor de las Akatsutsumi le parecía divertido ver a su hermana en una relación con Ken.<p>

- ¿Para qué nos llamó, profesor? - habló Brick.

Todos se esparcieron por toda la sala. Butch y Kaoru se sentaron en el sofá cargando a los mellizos, Boomer se recargó en la mesa y a un lado estaba Miyako sentada con Makoto sobre sus piernas. Masaru estaba sobre los hombros de Brick que se encontraba parado a un lado de Momoko.

- He detectado rayos z negros en varios puntos de la ciudad - comenzó con la voz seria.

- ¿Qué cree que sea, tal vez Him? - preguntó Momoko.

- Posiblemente aunque no el actual, puede que sea del futuro.

- Tal vez siguió a los niños - habló Miyako mientras le peinaba el cabello a Makoto.

- Es una posibilidad pero creo que solamente son interferencias, lo que quiero decir es que todavía no ha logrado pisar esta época.

Quedaron en silencio, analizando la información. Tenían que encontrar una forma de averiguar que estaba sucediendo en el futuro.

- Profesor, ¿no sabe cómo podríamos viajar al futuro? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Esmeralda puede hacerlo - dijo Kojiro seriamente.

_Dios, ese niño nunca parece sonreír_, pensó Boomer. Era todo lo contrario a Butch que siempre parecía burlesco y juguetón. Y en el poco tiempo que habían convivido los cuatro niños él parecía el más serio y a pesar de hacer travesuras junto a su hermana y primos no parecía reír en estruendosas carcajadas como lo hacían los otros tres.

Los adultos miraron a Esmeralda con sorpresa, mientras jugaba con las manos de su padre. Al parecer no se había enterado de lo que había dicho su hermano. Solamente levantó la mirada cuando el lugar quedó en silencio, sin saber lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

- Esmeralda, ¿puede hacer eso? - preguntó Brick.

La pequeña desconcertada de lo que hablaban miró a sus dos pregenitores para luego sonreír ampliamente. Kojiro se pegó la frente con una mano y negó levemente.

- Jajajajaja - rieron Masaru y Makoto -, Esmeralda siempre a sido así.

Hablaron a coro. A los adultos también les pareció divertido la actitud de la niña. Era igual de despistada que su madre.

- Ja, lo heredó de tí - dijo Butch.

Kaoru se sonrojó por el comentario y desvió la mirada con fingida indignación, aunque por dentro recordara a su pequeña.

- Esmeralda, te acuerdas cuando viajamos por el tiempo para repetir de nuevo un fin de semana junto a papá y mamá, ¿puedes volver a hacerlo? - preguntó Kojiro.

La pequeña pareció pensarlo por unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló:

- Pero papá me castigó severamente esa vez, no quiero.

- Esta vez es diferente, ellos quieren saber que está sucediendo en casa para ayudarnos a regresar.

Esmeralda se bajó de las piernas de Butch y sonrió asintiendo.

- De acuerdo, pero tendré que dejarlos acá, sus poderes chocan con el mío y podríamos causar un accidente como la última vez.

Los seis jóvenes se acercaron alrededor de la niña y se vieron con desición.

Los tres niños asintieron y se alejaron de sus respectivos padres. Esmeralda junto ambas manos y de ellas emergió una luz blanca, la rodeó a ella y luego de unos segundos rodeó a los seis superhéroes de la ciudad despareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Masaru, Kojiro y Makoto se miraron seriamente y salieron del laboratorio para salir volando a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>La luz blanca se desvaneció dejando ver un panorama completamente diferente al laboratorio. Kaoru se tocó la cabeza y tropezó torpemente, pero antes de caer Butch la tomó por la cintura. Parecía pálida y muy débil entre los brazos de Butch, había pérdido algo de peso y eso le preocupó de alguna manera ya que aún estando embarazada debía alimentarse bien lo que claramente fue todo lo contrario. Y ahora, hace pocas horas atrás habían perdido a su pequeña y no se le había ocurrido lo peligroso que podía ser el viaje para ella.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado -, no debiste venir no ha pasado ni un día tienes que descansar.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Boomer.

- Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Tokio - anunció la niña.

Miraron con asombro el horrible paisaje. Los edificios derrumbados y completamente desfigurados, parecían ruinas. Muchos sacaban humo y algunos estaban quemándose en llamas. Parecía oscuro, o era por el humo o tal vez era de noche. Habían muchos escombros a su alrededor, y sangre seca por todo el lugar. No había nadie más que ellos, y algunos cuerpos sin vida amontonados sin remordimientos, como si fueran trofeos o advertencias.

Sintieron que la tierra temblaba bajos sus pies y todos se transformaron inmediatamente para prepararse en caso de haber un combate.

- Buttercup, quedate tras de mí - dijo Butch sobreprotectoramente.

- Puedo cuidarme sola - se enojó por la actitud del pelinegro.

- Y no lo dudo, pero el doctor me dijo que nada de esfuerzos.

Buttercup iba a reclamar pero una estruendosa explosión la interrumpió.

- Ja, toma esto pedazo de chatarra - dijo un hombre volando por los cielos.

Delante de él, se formaron dos manos enormes que golpearon al robot contra el que peleaba y lo destruyó nada más tocarlo.

- ¡Papá! - dijo Esmeralda al momento que volaba hacia el hombre.

El sujeto en los cielos giró a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz hasta que vio a Esmeralda a unos metros volando en dirección a él, sonrió y extendió los brazos a ambos lados para recibir con una gran y fuerte abrazo a la pequeña. La elevó en el aire como Butch del pasado la había cargado y sonrió burlonamente cuando vio que el pie de su hija iba en dirección a su mentón. El impacto nunca llegó porque comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los lados evitando que la niña terminara su cometido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que iríamos por ustedes cuando la guerra acabara - dijo el hombre curpulento.

- Ellos me pidieron que los trajera - apuntó hacia abajo donde se encontraban los seis chicos admirando la escena.

Les pareció divertido que ese Butch conociera tanto a su hija como para saber cuando le iba a brindar una patada.

El hombre descendió de los cielos con Esmeralda en brazos y aterrizó sin quitar la mirada de Buttercup. Dejó a Esmealda en el piso y corrió a abrazarla con necesidad. La chica no supo como reaccionar ante la acción más que correponderle y acariciar su cabello suavemente. Era mucho más alto y fuerte que el actual Butch, su esencia masculina no había cambiado con los años, era el mismo aroma que Butch desprendía siempre.

- Kaoru - dijo al separarse, iba a continuar hablando cuando de su cinturón se escuchó otra voz.

- Butch, ¿ya acabaste con tu objetivo?, ¿por qué no regresas a la base?, Butch responde.

- Si Brick, ya acabé con el objetivo, regreso en unos minutos, tenemos visitas.

Guardó el comunicador y cargó a Esmeralda. Con la cabeza les indicó que lo siguieran y así lo hicieron.

- ¿Esto es Tokio? - preguntó Bubbles sorprendida desde el aire.

Boomer, a su lado, asintió. Nada del pasado había sobrevivido al futuro, todo estaba completamente destruído. Sintió una gota de agua en la frente, entonces entendió que su novia estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, era el miedo a que su futuro sea realmente aterrador. Miedo a que todo desapareciera. Miedo, miedo...puro.

El paisaje desde arriba no mejoraba, no había nada que estuviera en buenas condiciones. Y los cuerpos sin vida estaban putrefactos, parecían llevar un buen tiempo en descomposición. Se adentraron a un túnel y cuando lograron visualizar una salida, el ambiente cambió a una gran edificio blanco muy bien protegido y estructurado. Varios hombres vigilaban el área desde diversas posiciones y muchos clavaron la mirada sobre las seis nuevas presencias del lugar.

Butch del futuro hizo una señal con su mano y la puerta del edificio se abrió inmediatamente dando pasó a una recepción donde varios hombres y mujeres caminaban de un lado a otro trabajando arduamente en sus propios labores. Si se olvidara de la escena que minutos antes había visto, se habrían preguntado si ese era un hotel.

Se dirigieron a una habitación al final de la estancia donde había un hombre pelirrojo bebiendo una taza de café.

- Tío - llamó la pelinegra.

El hombre giró su mirada en dirección a la niña y sonrió con asombro.

- Pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Masaru no pudo venir con nosotros porque la última vez que viaje con él en el tiempo, tuvimos graves problemas.

- ¿Nosotros? - preguntó sorprendido.

Hasta que Butch toció fingidamente para atraer su atención hacia los nuevos invitados. Brick del futuro se levantó elegantemente del sofá y los admiró serenamente. Pero principalmente clavó su rojiza e insoportable mirada sobre la líder de las PPGZ.

- ¿Qué parte de, "nosotros iremos por ellos", no entendieron? - reprendió gravemente.

- Ni en el futuro dejas de ser tan malhumorado - provocó Butch.

- Brick, ya hice lo que me pediste, solamente falta la última... - se detuvo un hombre rubio al entrar a la habitación -. Oh.

Fue todo lo que dijo después de ver a su figura pasada.

El momento se tornó muy incómodo para los nueve. Los Rowdys del futuro parecían muy diferentes a los actuales, incluso a Bubbles le dio miedo la presencia de Boomer del futuro sin siquiera hacer algo más que hacer acto de presencia, el menor de los Rowdys le había provocado una fuerte e imponente aura.

- Sentimos si es el momento menos oportuno pero venimos a ofrecer apoyo para la guerra que están...

Blossom intentó aligerar la tensión pero Brick del futuro la interumpió agresivamente.

- Esta no es su guerra - su voz sonó de ultratumba -, ustedes no tienen porque meterse.

- Brick, no...

- Cállate Boomer, quieres que vuelva a suceder y esta vez perderlas de por vida - agregó el líder de La Resistencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Buttercup.

Boomer del futuro les indicó con la cabeza que los siguiera, mientras sus hermanos mayores se quedaban atrás discutiendo sobre la situación.

- ¿Por qué Brick reaccionó de esa manera? - se atrevió a preguntar Bubbles.

El rubio no respondió inmediatamente, no hasta que a través de una ventana les apuntó un lugar en específico a las afueras de la base donde habían tres esculturas protegiendo el edificio. Al principio regresaron la mirada hacia el rubio no entendiendo lo que quiso decir hasta que un grito ahogado de Blossom los hizo enfocar más la mirada.

- Cuando la guerra comenzó cada una tuvo que enfrentarse a un oponente diferente del enemigo - su voz fue hueca y vacía -, Buttercup, la del lado izquierdo, perdió primero pero no quisó que la base se desprotegiera y como último recurso utilizo toda su energía para envolverse en cristales verdes que salieron de la tierra para envolver todo el lugar en un poderoso campo de fuerza difícil de traspasar.

- Luego lo intentó Bubbles - habló Brick del futuro al llegar junto a ellos -, pensamos que lo lograría pero en el último minuto no lo consiguió, utilizando el mismo recurso que Buttercup, se envolvió en cristales azules para reforzar el campo de fuerza.

- La última en intentarlo fue Blossom, pero Him apareció e hizo trampa, pensamos que había perdido la vida en la batalla pero sorprendentemente siguió el ejemplo de sus amigas cayendo las tres en un estado de coma que nadie puede interrumpir más que ellas mismas si así lo desean - terminó Butch del futuro.

- Creíamos que el campo de fuerza era imposible de romper, hasta que un día el enemigo lo logró provocando severos daños en las chicas - dijo Brick con un cigarrillo en mano.

Blossom observó a su propio cuerpo rodeado de cristales rojizos, al parecer había quedado en la última posición de combate pues el hilo de su yoyo, aún dentro de los cristales, rodeaba su figura dándole un efecto de onda. Desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Bubbles del futuro, abrazándose a si misma mientras los cristales que parecían estar hechos de hielo la cubrían sumergiéndola en lo que parecía agua. Buttercup tenía un panorama diferente, además de estar rodeada de cristales verdes también estaba rodeada de lo que parecían gruesas sogas rodeadas de espinas que sujetaban con fuerza su cuerpo pero que extrañamente no se enterraban en ella. Estaba recostada con el pecho resaltado hacia fuera, como si estuvieran extrayendo algo de su interior, tal vez el corazón.

Los seis Rowdys, tanto del presente como del pasado apreciaban la escena insólita que se les presentaba, entonces entendió que se sentían perdidos y solos.

- Papá - dijo una voz femenina, pero no era la voz de Esmeralda.

Era una chica pelirroja de ojos hermosamente de un rojo suave, no del color de Brick, rojos sangres, de un rojo cálido y reconfortante. Se detuvo al observar a la líder de las PPGZ. Fue una mirada sorprendida y temblorosa. Lo único que pudo articular antes de lanzarse a los brazos de la pelirroja fue:

- ¡Mamá, regresaste!

Brick del futuro frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su hija mayor, fue como un golpe en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Aida, ella no es tu madre - dijo su padre con dureza.

La chica se separó del agarre confundida.

- Pero se parece a...

- Lo sé, pero tu mamá está allá, ¿lo olvidas?, ella solamente es su pasado - interrumpió el líder.

La chica la admiró con curiosidad, su madre había sido hermosa en todas las épocas de su vida e indudablemente la volvió a abrazar.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado Masaru?, extraño mucho a mi hermanito.

Blossom la observó detenidamente antes de responder. Esa niña frente a ella, ¿también sería su hija? Pero a la niña le calculaba uno años, eso quería decir que no mucho después de cumplir sus 19 años la tendría en brazos. Eso provocó que se sonrojara, sin embargo era raro que Masaru nunca la haya mencionado.

- Se ha portado muy bien - respondió acariciando su melena pelirroja.

Brick del futuro miró la escena con enojo, se sentía un total idiota por no haber podido evitar esa maldita guerra.

Regresó su mirada hacia _su _Blossom, su esposa y se maldijo por no poder ayudarla. Entonces a lo lejos reconoció una imagen afeminada muy conocida para él: Him.

- Butch, Boomer, a sus puestos de combate, el afeminado nos hará una visita.

Ambos chicos asintieron y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, pero por el camino que había tomado Boomer, cerca de una habitación salió una niña rubia de ojos azules asustada de ver a su padre correr.

- ¡Papá! - gritó con voz aguda.

- Beverly, quedate con Aida y no te separes de ella, papá tiene trabajo que hacer - dijo el rubio antes de desaparecer por una puerta hasta el otro lado del pasillo del lugar.

Aida se separó de Blossom y corrió hacia la rubia para abrazarla con cariño.

- Vamos, tienes que ver a alguien- la tomó de la mano y con tranquilidad la guió hasta Bubbles que miraba asombrada la escena.

Era una pequeña niña de al menos cuatro años, rubia de ojos azules con unas lindas pequitas en las mejillas. Se veía que apenas y hablaba, era tímida y a su parecer muy tierna y linda, ahora que lo recordaba Makoto tenía las mismas lindas pequitas de Boomer solamente que eran menos notorias.

- Ustedes - llamó Brick del futuro -, si realmente quieren ayudar; bien, pero las chicas se quedan aquí, los hombres me acompañan.

Las PPGZ se quedaron ahí, después de despedirse de sus amantes y salir corriendo detrás del líder de La Resistencia. Bubbles cargó a Beberly en brazos mientras se paseaba con ella en la estancia mientras Blossom platicaba con la pequeña pelirroja. Buttercup se llevó una mano al pecho, al sentir ese vacío dentro de ella, un vacío agoviante y doloroso.

- ¡Mamá! - esa vocecita la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Qué sucede Esmeralda?

La pequeña llegó con ella para apretarla con un abrazo y acurrucarse en su pecho, el calor de la pequeña era tan cálido que ella misma no queria apartarse de su lado. Y no lo hizo, quería sentir el cariño de su futura hija aunque aún no naciera de ella pronto así sería.

- Aida, ¿por qué ustedes tampoco fueron enviadas con Masaru, Kojiro, Makoto y Esmeralda?

- Porque ellos son más pequeños y por lo tanto más traviesos, yo soy la mayor así que le rogué a mi papá para que me permitiera quedarme y como tío Boomer tampoco quería alejarse de Beverly, me quedé con la condición de cuidarla.

- Oh - dijo al momento que acariciaba la mejila de Aida -, ha sido difícil para tí pequeña, no deberías estar pasando por esto.

Aida cerró los ojos ante el tacto cariñoso de su madre y unas lágrimas traicioneras recorrieron sus pálidas mejillas, era verdad, era difícil seguir de pie ante la pérdida repentina de su madre y que luego su pequeño hermano sea enviado a un lugar lejos de ella. Pero lo más doloroso era que su padre ya ni siquiera se acordaba de su existencia, era la única persona a la que tenía cerca y sin embargo parecía que ella no existía para él. Eso era lo más doloroso, la indiferencia de su padre.

Una fuerte explosición se escuchó cerca de las seis provocando mucho humo en el ambiente, y cada adulta por reflejo cubrió con su cuerpo a sus hijas. Bubbles sintió que algo la tomaba por los tobillos y de un fuerte tirón cayó al suelo sonoramente aún con Beverly en brazos. Tuvo el miedo de que se lastimara pero gracias a su agilidad hizo que su cuerpo impactara con el suelo quedando la niña sobre ella. Pero inesperadamente algo la empezó a arrastar por el suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Blossom no sabía donde estaban sus dos amigas hasta que escuchó el grito de Bubbles a su izquierda y algo arrastrándose por el suelo.

- Blossom, algo atrapó a Bubbles - dijo Buttercup a su derecha.

- Blossom, Buttercup - gritó su amiga.

Aida alzó las manos y con un leve movimiento provocó una ráfaga de aire que disipó el humo dejando ver mejor el ambiente. Bubbles estaba boca abajo protegiendo a Beverly con sus brazos y cuerpo, en sus pies tenía una especie de tentáculos negros que la sujetaban fuertemente que incluso ya le había quedado algunas marcas por la fuerza ejercida.

- Patéticas - escucharon una voz atrás de ellas.

Al girarse se encontraron con una mujer de cabello pelirrojo y esponjoso, pero inmediatamente reconocieron esas pupilas en forma de estrella.

- Himeko Shirogane - dijeron Blossom y Buttercup.

- No digan mi nombre que me da asco escucharlo de ustedes.

- Suelta a Bubbles - ordenó la líder.

- No lo creo, no sabes que satisfactorio fue derrotarte Blossom, y confio que aún no ha despertado tu evolución por lo tanto será más fácil derrotarte en estos momentos - dijo socarronamente.

Sorprendentemente su voz sonaba menos chillona y caprichosa que cuando era joven, y su cuerpo a pesar de no ser tan desarrollado era muy atractivo. Su cabello pelirrojo adornado con una simple diadema y su traje de combate dorado estaba ajustado a su pequeño cuerpo. Pero asquerosamente, de su espalda salían los tentáculos negros que sujetaban a Bubbles con fuerza.

- ¿A qué te refieres con evolución?

- Oh Blossom, eso ya no importa para ti, hoy acabaremos de una maldita vez con su existencia, ustedes tres fueron el más grande obstáculo para lograr nuestro objetivo y si acabamos con ustedes en el pasado nunca habrá un Resistencia y los Rowdys podrán ser nuestros aliados - dijo confiadamente.

- En tus sueños - dijo una voz masculina.

Boomer del futuro derrapó en el suelo y con una katana filosa cortó los tetáculos que sujetaban el cuerpo de Bubbles que atrapó en brazos junto con su hija antes de impactar con el suelo. Himeko dio un grito de dolor y enojo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó una vez se alejaron de Himeko.

Boomer seguía igual de apuesto que siempre y con ese traje de marinero se veía a un más atractivo. Se sonrojo por tener esos pensamientos en una situación que no lo améritaba. Las palabras no salían de su boca y solamente pudo asentir a la pregunta del chico.

- Sigues siendo igual de transparante, pensando en mí - agregó el hombre con burla.

Su rostro enrojeció al verse descubierta y lo único que pudo hacer fue separarse rápidamente de él como si su cuerpo quemara. Bajó la mirada a la niña que tenía en brazos y dijo:

- ¿Estás bien, Beverly?

La pequeña asintió calmadamente en su pecho, pareciera que nunca hubiera tenido miedo.

- Boomer, ¿ya estás con ellas? Llévatelas lo más lejos posible y dile a...Aida que la amo - dijo una voz en el cinturón del rubio que al parecer era Brick.

- Ya estoy con ellas... - el aparato le fue arrebatado por la pequeña pelirroja.

- ¡Papá, te amo, pero por favor ven a buscarme cuando termines...

- Lo siento Aida - se escuchó una voz ronca pero menos severa -, perdóname por no poder protegerte como se debe, perdóname por nunca decirte te amo, recuerda que no soy un padre muy amoroso...

- No importa, solamente quiero que regreses...ahora voy contigo para ayudarte...

- ¡No!, Aida, es una orden, sigue a tu tío Boomer y no...no te separes de mamá, te amo Aida y... - la comunicación se cortó.

- ¡Papá! - gritó llorando la niña -, papá - intentó de nuevo, pero ya nadie respondió.

- No dejaré que se vayan - interumpió Himeko -, sobre mi cadáver.

- Si así lo deseas - le respondió Butch del futuro burlonamente que había llegado después de Boomer.

- Tú - acusó la chica -, pagarás lo de la última vez.

El chico sonrió con malicia y corrió hacia Buttercup que aún cargaba a Esmeralda, pero nunca se espero lo que iba a hacer. La besó, la besó suavemente y con cariño, se separaron con pereza y el pelinegro sonrió.

- Te extraño mucho - dijo con voz sueve y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar su oponente -, Boomer llévatelas, yo me encargo de la bruja.

Su voz había cambiado nuevamente a una burlona. El rubio sonrió y guió a las chicas por los pasillos del edificio.

- Papá - susurraba Aida. Blossom la observó por breves segundos y la cargó.

- Vendrá por nosotras, el no es fácil de vencer.

Y corrió con ella en brazos hacia una salida donde los demás las esperaban, lo que nunca se esperó, es ver esa horrible escena delante de ellas, lo único que pudo hacer fue taparle los ojos a Aida al mismo tiempo que Bubbles y Buttercup la imitaban con las pequeñas. Era imposible describir esa escena escalofriante. Boomer del futuro caminó a Bubbles y la abrazó con su curpulento cuerpo, incluso la rubia se había asustado que las lágrimas habían comenzado a fluir por instinto.

¿Qué clase de ser podía hacer semejante atrocidad?

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado el capítulo aunque realmente hay muchas cosas por descubrir. ¿Se esperaban lo del hermano de Miyako? ¿Se acuerdan de las palabras de la abuelita de la rubia a Boomer?<p>

_"Les espera un camino muy difícil, querido. Yo ya estoy muy vieja y dudo seguir en este mundo, pero me voy tranquila porque Miyako no se quedara sola, te tiene a ti. Protégela y sobre todo amala porque esa será su fuente de esperanza el día final. No dejes que el día de la verdad, Miyako se consuma por el odio"._

¿Qué tipo de odio sentirá Miyako? ¿Odio hacia su abuelita o hacia algo más?

Pregunta:

¿Qué habrán visto las chicas?


	11. Chapter 11

- ¡Aida! - gritó el hombre pelirrojo - ¡Maldición!

Tiró el comunicador contra la pared y apretó fuertemente los puños. Se puso a meditar si así de rabioso se veía siempre que se enojaba con Momoko o alguno de sus hermanos. Aún le era difícil asimilar que ese futuro les esperaba, es decir, ¿no podían hacer algo para cambiarlo?

Una fuerte explosión interrumpió sus pensamientos. Todos los soldados corrían a la entrada bajo las órdenes de su yo del futuro, y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo para él. ¿Por qué esa absurda guerra? ¿Por qué su familia tendría que verse afectada? ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo?

- Brick, Boomer ya se llevó a las chicas, las llevará a la guarida secreta - anunció Butch del futuro.

Los tres Rowdys, desde que habían sido llamados, se habían preparado para el momento de la pelea sin embargo no habían entrado en acción por el simple hecho de que el líder de La Resistencia los necesitaba en caso de que hiciera falta y cubrir la ausencia de Boomer mientras refugiaba a las PPGZ.

- De acuerdo, prepárate para recibir a Him.

Abrieron una ventana del edificio y ambos hombres saltaron a través de esta, pensaron que se habían vuelto locos como para lanzarse desde el cuarto piso pero en el momento que los vieron flotar se sorprendieron. ¿Cómo es que no necesitaban alguna transformación? Los imitaron y cada uno esperó la orden del líder para atacar. Por un momento el ambiente se calmó quedando en profundo silencio pero solamente ocasionó que se alertaran más. Unos tentáculos tomaron a Boomer desde el suelo donde una figura femenina sonreía socarronamente. No se había dado cuenta que bajo sus pies había un gran bosque y la base de La Resistencia era el único edifico que indicaba señal de civilización en el lugar.

- ¿No te basto con lo que te dí? - habló Butch del futuro.

- No te preocupes, que también me las pagaras - respondió Himeko.

Boomer intentó safarze del agarre pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba soltarse, al contrario más lo apretaba. Sacó sus varas eléctricas y las frotó rápidamente para luego electrocutar a los tentáculos ocasionando que lo soltara.

Un cosa rosada y peluda se lanzó sobre Butch derribándolo de los aires. Durante la caída, la bola peluda no dejó que su hermano se defendiera de los golpes agresivos que le brindaba, impactando su espalda contra el suelo. El sonido del impacto fue estruendoso y había levantado mucho polvo, pensó en lo enojado que Butch se sentiría al darse cuenta que una bola de pelos lo había derribado fácilmente.

Butch salió de la nube de polvo con el ceño fruncido. Se sacudió la chaqueta y en sus manos formó unos grandes guantes de un material desconocido para él, realmente nunca se había interesado en descubrirlo, pero parecía ser de titanio. Y con una sonrisa extremadamente maliciosa se lanzó para atacar a su oponente, compadecía a Peludito.

Sintió que alguien se acercaba por su espalda y por reflejo se apartó golpeando a su oponente con su puño, era una mujer voluptuosa de cabellos negros que parecían más a serpientes que cabello, su piel pálida resaltaba como una hoja de papel y su único ojo descubierto mostraban unas orbes verdes, la reconoció, era Sedusa. Momoko una vez le había contado que Sedusa solamente era una personalidad de Annie, una amiga suya, la había visto en algunas fotos y revistas que ella le había mostrado.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo y los mayores del equipo estaban peleando contra varios robots, al parecer muy fuertes y difíciles de destruir. No tenía otra opción, tendría que luchar contra esa rara mujer. Hubiera deseado un oponente menos escalofríante y algo a su nivel pero no había más remedio, tendría que conformarse. Apareció su katana y atacó a su oponente, pensó que sería fácil, vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando la mujer lo esquivó con elegancia y lo mandó a volar lejos con una simple patada, sería mejor si no se confiaba sino sería su derrota.

* * *

><p>- Perdón, se me había olvidado lo sensible que eres - dijo Boomer mientras abrazaba a las dos rubias.<p>

Habían llegado a la entrada de un bosque y ese era su primer panorama, algo difícil de asimilar tomando en cuenta que ese lugar de seguro, en el pasado, había sido el bosque de Tokio donde los turistas y familias enteras se adentraban para acampar y convivir en armonía.

Frente a ellas se presentaba una escena muy aterradora. Se notaba que de no estar en esas condiciones, sería un paisaje digno de pintar. Había un lago tintado de la sangre de personas decapitadas a su alrededor, varios no tenían miembros y los miembros estaban esparcidos alrdedor del agua, algunos cuerpos flotaban dentro del lago y varios restos humanos llenaban el lugar. Realmente no había un solo lugar que no estuviera manchado de sangre o adornado con carne humana, todo el lugar era una masacre. Cabezas de hombres y mujeres, niños y adolescentes, habían sido cruelmente separadas de sus cuerpos y algunos habían sido aplastados sin remordimientos. Era una aberración, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido ahí?

Bubbles dejó escapar unas lágrimas en silencio, e inmediatamente las secó para no asustar a la pequeña en sus brazos. Boomer la tomó de la manó y las guió de nuevo por un sendero retirado del lugar.

- ¿Quién... - intentó formular la pregunta pero el miedo pudo más.

- ...lo hizo? - completó el rubio -. Creemos que fue la banda gangrena aunque no estamos seguros.

El silencio reinó de nuevo. Buttercup iba a su lado acariciando el cabello de Esmeralda, pero sus manos temblaban levemente, supo que también había recibido el impacto de la escena. Aida, seguía recostada en su pecho sin hacer ni decir nada, hace unos minutos se había despedido de su padre y no de la mejor forma, era un fuerte golpe para la niña, sobre todo si sentía que estaba sola.

De repente escucharon el movimiento de las armas de Boomer frotarse entre sí seguida de una fuerte iluminación en todo el cielo. Bubbles buscó con la mirada algún indicio de que Boomer estuviera cerca pero no lo encontró. Segundos después una explosición grotesca se escuchó por todo el lugar siguiéndole un gran temblor por toda la tierra bajo sus pies. Buttercup sonrió y susurró un leve _Estúpido, _al mismo tiempo que una gran nube de polvo se elevaba. Una pequeña brisa de polvo impactó en sus rostros pero nada grave, solamente siguieron con su camino imaginando lo que había sucedido.

El recorrido no duró mucho pues podían volar bajo los frondosos árboles que habían en el lugar sin ser ubicados desde arriba. Una ventaja a su favor. Faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar a los pies de las tres esculturas que habían visto desde la ventana y por primera vez tuvo curiosidad de saber como sería su aspecto en el futuro pero antes de hacerlo Boomer paró abruptamente delante de ellas y quedaron en silencio. Con el dedo sobre los labios indicó que guardaran silencio y cerró los ojos.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre sí preparándose para cualquier ataque, y en ningún momento soltaron a las pequeñas.

- Buttercup, cuidado - gritó el rubio.

Un hombre gordo y grande atrapó por la espalda a la pelinegra, su piel verdosa la reconoció al instante, Billy de la Banda Gangrena. Boomer se lanzó contra el hombre pero en el último segundo utilizó a la heroína como escudo, sabía que el Rowdy no le haría daño.

- Suéltame pedazo de...

- ¿A qué se debe su agradable visita desde el pasado? - dijo una voz gruesa a las espaldas de Billy.

Era Ace, con sus típicos lentes de sol y su ropa de bandido. El cabello negro atado en una pequeña coleta y el cuerpo más robusto que antes. Buscó con la mirada al resto de los integrantes pero nunca hicieron acto de presencia, o se escondían muy bien o en verdad no estaban.

Buttercup le proporcionó a Billy un codazo en la madíbula sin embargo no se inmutó ante la agresión, por el otro lado su amiga cerró los ojos, tal vez del dolor.

- Suéltala Ace, Buttercup no intentes nada - dijo Boomer.

- Oh, pero si mi querida Buttercup sigue conservando ese buen cuerpo que vuelve loco a cualquiera - dijo con lujuria.

- Suéltame cobarde - exigió.

Tomó el mentón de la pelinegra y le brindó un beso en la mejilla, su amiga simplemente apartó el rostro agresivamente. Observó a Esmeralda en brazos de la chica y rió.

- Pero si es la pequeña consentida de Butch, dime cariño ¿no te gustaría otro papá?

Esmeralda abrió los ojos horrorizada ante la idea de que ese hombre fuera su nuevo papá.

- Esmeralda, no le hagas caso - dijo Buttercup desafiando con la mirada a Ace.

- Suéltala de una vez por todas o...

- ¿O qué, Blossom?

Al parecer se habían vuelto más fuertes, lo podía ver en sus auras, eran más negras y frías que antes, se atrevía a decir que posiblemente las igualaban en poder.

- Vamos Ace, sabemos que no querrás enfrentarte a mi hermano si se entera de esto - dijo el rubio.

- Suéltala - dijo Aida con los ojos rojos.

Elevó los dedos en dirección al hombre que apretaba fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de Buttercup y enseguida comenzó a sudar. Ace sonrió ante la acción.

- Billy - retó.

El hombre apretó más a las dos pelinegras pero la que sentía más la presión era su amiga, que intentaba proteger a Esmeralda con su cuerpo, entonces soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, ya era suficiente. Bajó a Aida de sus brazos y lanzó su yoyo en dirección a Billy, pero en el último segundo Ace se descuidó y aprovechó. Lo envolvió e imitó al agresor de su amiga.

- Libérala y y lo dejo ir.

Billy a pesar de seguir sudando no cedió ante la orden. Ace rompió el hilo de su yoyo con su cuerpo y la tomó por el cuello, sujentándo una pequeña navaja filosa que fácilmente podría cortar su cuello.

- Mamá.

- Blossom - dijeron ambos rubios.

Boomer miró a Aida y asintieron juntos. Boomer elevó la palma de su mano y un pedazo de hielo se formó en dirección a Ace, con un movimiento lo envió con tal velocidad que el hombre de piel verde solamente soltó a Blossom asustado, sin embargo la chica no salió ilesa, una pequeña hilera de sangre comenzó a surgir de su clavícula. Aida cerró su mano y Billy comenzó a sudar más hasta el punto de no poder respirar bien. Soltó a Buttercup y se agarró la garganta intentando respirar. Blossom y Buttercup corrieron a reunirse con Bubbles.

- Al final del camino encontrarán una casa, entren y no le abran a nadie que no sea yo - ordenó Boomer.

- No somos niñas chiquitas - dijo Buttercup.

- Buttercup - regañó Blossom.

¿Cómo es que su amiga todavía se ponía a debatir en esos momentos? Blossom asintió a Boomer, tomó de la mano a Aida y se fue. Buttercup la siguió segundos después cargando a Esmeralda que en ningún momento la soltó. Solamente Bubbles se quedó brevemente con él.

- ¿Estarás bien? - preguntó, Boomer asintió y le sonrió. Se acercó a la chica y le carició el cabello en un gesto delicado y tierno.

- Ve, llegaré cuando termine con ellos mientras tanto dale de comer a Beverly, ya pasó su hora de comer.

- Boomer - acarició la mejilla del hombre a pesar de su pequeña estatura -, eres un gran padre.

Le sonrió y siguió a sus amigas.

* * *

><p>- Sigues siendo igual de débil - dijo Himeko socarronamente.<p>

Habían estado en combate por más de media hora y aún no había logrado derrotar a esa niña pecosa. Curioso, porque el también tenía pecas. Invocó de nuevo sus varas eléctricas y voló rápidamente hacia la pelirroja, pero esta lo esquivó en el último segundo.

_Demonios, _pensó al darle la espalda a su enemiga. Cualquier descuido y le podría costar la vida.

- Boomer, ¿no te has preguntado quién está detrás de todo esto? - indagó la chica.

- Him - fue su seca respuesta.

- Error, te doy una segunda oportunidad.

Lo pensó breves segundos sin tener otro villano más cruel que el mismísimo Him. ¿Acaso sería un nuevo villano?

- Bueno, será difícil que lo sepas, cambiemos la pregunta, ¿tú sabes tu origen?

Sospechoso, esa chica sabía algo de él que desconocía. ¿Por qué de repente metía su origen? Mojo Jojo había dicho que estaba hecho del ADN de las chicas, pelos de su nariz y de la sustancia Z, pero qué tenía que ver con todo eso.

- ¿Qué escondes? - preguntó - Mojo me creó.

Himeko sonrió levemente e inesperadamente soltó una fuerte carcajada. Dudó sobre el estado mental de esa chica.

- Pobre Boomer, vivir engañado toda tu vida es...denigrante.

La chica se estaba burlando de él con toda su alma, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba, quería desarmarlo. Sin aviso alguno frotó sus varas y se dirigió hacia ella, pero Himeko las detuvo con ambas manos.

_Te tengo, _pensó. La electrocutó, sin remordimientos electrocutó todo el cuerpo de la villana y sonrió por hacerle daño por primera vez desde que comenzó esa pelea. Le irritaba el hecho de no poder derrotarla y mucho menos, dañarla.

* * *

><p>- Maldita bola de pelos - gritó molesto.<p>

La fuerza de peludito había aumentado considerablemente y se le había dificultado poder responderle los golpes. A diferencia de sus hermanos, él si había estado entrenando y gracias a eso estaba en buenas condiciones para luchar, sin embargo ese peludo rosado lo igualaba a pesar de todo su entrenamiento. Y eso, eso lo hacía sentir débil.

Su último recurso era sacar las garras de metal de los guantes, pero podría matarlo y lo que quería era derrotarlo, no asesinarlo. Observó sus guantes y dudo en usarlas. Recordó la última vez que las había utilizado para entrenar, meses atrás junto a Buttercup. Cerró los ojos, casi le traspasaba el vientre a su novia por no poder controlar su fuerza y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era asesinar a alguien, no sabría como acercarse a Kaoru sin el temor a lastimarla. No sabría como verla a los ojos.

- ¿En qué piensas, niño bonito? - habló peludito.

- ¿Tú hablas? - se sorprendió, nunca lo había oído hablar o tal vez era muy desinteresado como para darse cuenta.

- Claro que hablo mocoso, simplemente que no se me da la gana.

Peludito corrió en dirección a él, para embestirlo de nueva cuenta como minutos atrás. Retrocedió mientras esquivaba los golpes. Uno principalemnte se dirigió a su rostro y lo detuvo con los brazos cruzados. _Diablos, duelen más que los golpes de Buttercup, _pensó. Incluso su mueca de dolor lo delataba pues su oponente sonrió satisfecho.

No lo soportó más y las garras salieron instintivamente. Peludito se apartó por su bien y sonrió de nuevo.

- Al fin decides pelear de verdad, me aburren los juegos de niños.

Butch se enojó y se lanzó sobre el peludo rosado con sus instintos carcomiendo su interior por salir, ya había reprimido mucho sus intintos agresivos y salvajes por Kaoru y él, pero si ella no estaba, que daño podría hacer. Por un momento se le nubló la mente y a los pocos segundos tenía a su enemigo a los pies escupiendo sangre. No le importó, total, ¿quién extrañaría a ese ser?

* * *

><p>Lanzó una vez más una llama de fuego y lastimó la pierna derecha de Sedusa. Había sido fácil después de todo, solo era cuesttión de agilidad, un par de golpes y sus llamas. Se detuvo en el momento que la mujer se dejó caer en el suelo cansada y agitada. Esperó a que se recuperara sin bajar la guardia, después de todo esa mujer lo había burlado en varias ocasiones. Miró al cielo donde Butch y su yo del futuro recorrían el área buscando más oponentes y ayudando a algunos soldados heridos. Nunca vio a Him, tal vez solo se había mantenido al margen, después de todo no le gustaba ensuciarse las manos.<p>

- Pelirrojo, ¿a quién buscas? - preguntó Sedusa recargada en un árbol, respirando agitadamente.

No contestó, no tenía por qué.

- Antes...antes de acabar con esto, ¿te gustaría saber algo de tu creación? - llamó su atención tentándolo con algo desconocido para él, después de todo el no sabía su origen.

El rostro de la mujer empapado en sudor sonreía a pesar de su estado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba picándole la curiosidad y él no lo demostraría fácilmente.

- Primero que nada, ¿tienes una leve idea de quién es nuestra...ama? - siguió la mujer.

- ¿Ama? Su líder es mujer - afirmó.

- Si, y te sorprendería lo mucho que puede influir en tí.

- ¿En mí? ¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercó a ella y la tomó del cuello obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos para que hablara, sin embargo Sedusa solamente sonrió satisfecha de lo que estaba provocando en Brick.

- Dime Brick, ¿de dónde crees que vienes?

- De Mojo - fue su seca respuesta.

La mujer rió ante su respuesta y se recocijo en su lugar.

- No se a dónde quieres llegar, pero hace mucho que deje de preguntarme de dónde vengo, todo lo que sé de mí desde mi creación hasta ahora es lo que soy, no hay nada más - agregó Brick.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres saberlo Brick?, ¿no te da curiosidad de dónde vienes en realidad? Ella puede responder todo acerca de tí.

Dudó, dudó si en verdad quería saberlo. Siempre se preguntó de donde venía en realidad, pero hace algunos años atrás se había olvidado de su importancia y había aceptado todo lo que era hasta entonces, pero Sedusa ahora lo incitaba a descubrir quién era, ¿en verdad quería saber de dónde venía?

¿Podía ser más que un simple experimento fallido?

* * *

><p>La casa era espaciosa y la seguridad muy buena, tenía varios monitores que visualizaban los alrededores de la casa y una que otra arma de fuego. Había una cama y dos bolsas para dormir, e incluso habían alimentos de reserva y botellas de agua.<p>

Beverly comía un poco de papilla que Aida había guardado en una cajita dentro de la casa en caso de que sean enviadas ahí como lo habían hecho. Esmeralda dormía tranquilamente en la cama mientras Buttercup la observaba sentada a su lado. Bubbles miraba las cámaras para buscar algún rastro de Boomer y Blossom intentaba contactar a Brick por medio de su comunicador pero por más que intentaba la señal no llegaba. Cerró el aparato y se dejó caer contra la pared, cansada y frustrada.

- Butter, descansa un poco por favor, necesitas reposo - dijo en su lugar.

Bubbles seguía viendo los monitores buscando desesperadamente a Boomer. La pelinegra se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Esmeralda y se sentó a su lado, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Así era cuando necesitaba apoyo, no necesitaba un abrazo, con dejarla recostarse sobre su hombro era suficiente para ella, después de todo seguía siendo su ruda actitud un gran parte de su personalidad.

- ¿Crees que se hubiera parecido a Esmeralda? - preguntó.

Meditó las palabras para responder. La herida seguía abierta, y no quería ilusionarla o lastimarla.

- ¿No crees que ella fue el regalo de tu vida? ¿Ellos?¿Los mellizos?

Y era verdad, un embarazo doble no era muy normal, tal vez Esmeralda había sido el regalo sorpresa de la pareja. Observó por el rabillo a su amiga que se había quedado perpleja. Tal vez no lo había pensado de esa manera. Bubbles se acercó y se sentó frente a ellas.

- Blossom, Aida se parece mucho a tí - dijo su amiga rubia.

- Si - la volteó a ver mientras la pequeña le daba de comer a Beverly -, por lo que hablé con ella dijo que tiene 9 años, pero con todo lo que está pasando se obligó a madurar.

- Yo creo que no es por eso, ya lo lleva en su ADN - bromeó Buttercup.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Blossom.

- Blossom, eres la más destacada no te hagas la que no sabe - habló Bubbles.

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Era por ella, rió apenada y sus dos amigas negaron con la cabeza divetidamente.

- Luego dicen que yo soy la despistada - dijo Buttercup divertidamente.

Rieron bajito para no hacer ruido. Hace mucho que no convivían así. El último año se habían separado gradualmente, por diversas razones. Por la escuela, por los deberes y hace poco se anexó a la lista, la responsabilidad de ser mamá, habían cambiado sus vidas drásticamente que incluso ya no se permitían un tiempo íntimo entre amigas y eso había traído como consecuencia su lejanía.

Esmeralda se levantó inesperadamente de la cama y levitó en el aire.

- Esmeralda, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Buttercup.

Pero la niña pareció no escucharla, tenía los ojos abiertos pero sus pupilas brillaban de un verde bosque muy hermoso. Se acercó a Beverly y la tomó de las manos para luego salir de la casa. Se levantaron al ver lo que había hecho y la siguieron volando con el temor de que algo malo estuviese sucediendo.

- Esmeralda - dijo Bubbles -, ¿qué sucede? Regresa con Beverly.

- La está llevando con su mamá - dijo Aida frente a ellas.

Se detuvieron confundidas, pero la pequeña pelirroja siguió su camino por el aire.

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Bubbles sonrió al reconocer esa profunda voz: Boomer.

- Esmeralda se llevó a Beverly, Aida dijo que la llevaba con su mamá - respondió Blossom.

Boomer abrió los ojos exageradamente y voló lo más rápido que pudo para encontrar a las pequeñas, las PPGZ lo siguieron segundos después. Llegaron a un pequeño campo de flores donde Beverly estaba sentada jugando con una mariposa. A un lado estaba Aida con la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Esmeralda - gritó -, baja de ahí, te pueden ver.

Siguieron su mirada y sobre ellas se elevaban las tres esculturas de cristal que habían visto desde la ventana. A un lado estaba la pequeña pelinegra con los brazos extendidos y los ojos iluminados de verde.

- Beverly - Boomer corrió hacia la pequeña y la cargó en brazos -, Aida ¿qué le sucede a Esmeralda?

Besó la cabeza de su pequeña hija y miró hacia arriba donde la niña seguía flotando en el aire frente a la estatua de Buttercup. Se encontraban en los límites de La Resistencia y el rubio pensó en lo peligroso que era estar ahí si los llegaban a encontrar. Las PPGZ se acercaron a las esculturas con curiosidad, después de todo así acabarían en el futuro.

- Mamá - dijo Beverly.

Cada una de las heroínas intentaron tocar las esculturas preguntándose si no podían cambiar todo eso, tanto sufrimiento y muerte. Cuando tocaron los cristales que rodeaban a las PPGZ del futuro estos brillaron con gran intensidad que dejó ciegos a todos los que estaban cerca. Boomer cubrió sus ojos con el brazo y se giró para proteger a Beverly con su espalda.

La luz cegadora solamente duró unos segundos desapareciendo junto con las PPGZ.

Esmeralda dejó salir un fuerte alarido y cayó de los cielos inconsciente, Aida voló para socorrerla y que no cayera en contra del suelo porque bien sabía que Esmerada era la única que no tenía una resistencia molecular como el de ella. La pequeña pelinegra era diferente de alguna manera.

- ¿Está bien? -preguntó Boomer volando a su lado.

- Si, solamente necesita descansar - le respondió a su tío.

Levantó la mirada hacia las esculturas y se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más que ellos. Las chicas habían desaparecido.

Escucharon una fuerte explosición en la base, y tuvo el mal presentimiento de que era su papá, nadie más que él podía hacer semejantes explosiones de fuego. Al menos sabía que estaba vivo aunque le aterraba pensar que también podía ser todo lo contrario.

Los cristales seguían brillando levemente.

Había escuchado la voz de su madre por breves segundos mientras esa luz la cegaba y también había sentido su calor. Observó a Esmeralda, la niña sabía algo, por eso las había guiado hasta ahí. Boomer cargó a la pelinegra en su brazo derecho y voló hacia la pequeña casa.

Iba a seguirlo pero antes se detuvo a admirar la imagen de su madre dentro de esos cristales.

- Aida, no te quedes atrás - llamó su tío.

Se dio la vuelta y lo siguió. Al menos pudo ver a su madre de nuevo, aunque haya sido a través de esa barrera pero la calmaba tenerla cerca. Alcanzó a su tío y cerró los ojos recordando los días en que todo era mejor. Donde su madre, su padre y su hermanito, estaban a su lado y no separados. Donde todo era amor.

* * *

><p>Realmente no tengo palabras esta vez. No he tenido mucha inspiración y mi estado de ánimo ha decaído considerablemente que ya casi no tengo ideas, las que tenía se me fueron y algunas quedaron descartadas. Espero que la historia les haya gustado y no se preocupen, que aún no muere nadie. Sinceramente espero publicar pronto.<p>

Gracias por todos los Reviews, significan mucho principalmente porque me animan a seguir. Saludos y les deseo un buen día a todos.

Pregunta:

¿Qué tiene que ver el origen de los Rowdys con la guerra?


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota:**

**Brick(F)**

**Butch(F)**

**Boomer(F)**

**Quiere decir que son los Rowdys del futuro. **

**Espero disfruten la historia a continuación. Ahora sí, a leer:**

* * *

><p>Boomer y Butch estaban a un lado del edificio descansando mientras Brick(F) y Butch(F) seguían por los aires, pero una explosión inesperada del líder de La Resistencia los alertó.<p>

- No pasa nada, solamente se trataban de los chicos Ameba - dijo el hombre pelirrojo al llegar con ambos chicos.

- ¿Dónde está Brick? - preguntó Boomer.

- Aquí - respondió una voz en los aires.

Aterrizó a lado de sus dos hermanos y se apoyo en sus piernas para descansar. Los adultos del lugar sonrieron con burla.

- No puedo creer que de joven tuviera poco aguante - burló Brick(F).

Sin embargo el pelirrojo actual lo ignoró. Butch y Boomer rieron bajo pero solamente por la actitud de su hermano, el chico era tan orgulloso que no lo admitiría ni aunque sea su yo del futuro.

- ¿Dónde están las PPGZ?, ¿podemos ir con ellas? - preguntó Brick.

El líder de La Resistencia volteó a ver a Butch(F) indicándole con la mirada que pregunte por medio de su comunicador.

- Desaparecieron - dijo Boomer(F) antes de que Butch(F) obedeciera.

- ¿Cómo que desaparecieron, Boomer? - gritó Brick(F).

Tomó al rubio del cuello de la camisa y lo jaló para quedar frente a frente. Sin embargo el chico no se intimidó por la mirada rojiza y penetrante de su líder.

- ¿Dónde está Esmeralda? - preguntó Butch(F) confundido .

- Está en la base junto a Beverly y Aida - respondió Boomer(F) sin deviar la mirada de Brick(F).

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder pero como Boomer(F) sabía lo mucho que podía demorar esa insignificante guerra de miradas la desvió hacia donde estaban los cristales a los límites de La Resistencia.

- Se acercaron a las PPGZ que protegen la base y una luz cegadora surgió de los cristales - comenzó a relatar -, pero cuando la luz desapareció ellas también lo hicieron.

Por breves momentos quedaron en silencio, meditando la situación.

- ¿Podrían expicarnos la situación? - habló por primera vez Butch, que se había quedado callado todo el tiempo.

Nadie habló, Brick(F) simplemente emergía ira por todos sus poros mientras que los otros dos desviaron la mirada hacia los cristales donde estaban sus respectivas esposas. Sabían a lo que se refería con "situación", querían enterarse de toda la historia pero no sabían si sería correcto hacerlo pues podrían cambiar todo el futuro.

- Todo comenzó hace un año y medio, desde la guerra contra Him todos los villanos desparecieron y ninguno había dado señal de vida hasta entonces tomando la ventaja de que estábamos un poco...oxidados - dijo Boomer(F).

- Se habían enterado de que habíamos hecho una vida como cualquier otro humano, nos habíamos casado, conseguimos un buen empleo y tuvimos a nuestros hijos - agregó Butch(F).

- Atacaron sin piedad, por primera vez dejaron de ser villanos para convertirse en monstruos asesinos y toda la ciudad se aterró al no tener a los héroes de la época a su disposición - siguió Brick(F) -, Momoko estaba en Estados Unidos en una conferencia.

- Miyako se encontraba en Milán, visitando la tumba de sus padres - dijo Boomer(F).

- Kaoru estaba en Brasil visitando a sus sobrinos, mientras que Boomer y yo habíamos ido a Rusia por asuntos de trabajo - Butch(F) desvió la mirada hacia el cielo.

- Quedando yo como él único a cargo de la ciudad. No habíamos registrado alguna anormalidad y aprovecharon para atacarme solo a mí, gracias a que Miyako llegó antes de lo previsto pudimos manejar levemente la situación pero no fue suficiente, los niños estaban con el profesor Utonium para cuidarlos y aprovechar a entrenar sus poderes, pero cuando bloqueamos el ataque, intentaron secuestrarlos e inmediatamente fuimos al laboratorio donde todo estaba completamente destuído y un robot intentaba tomar a Esmeralda - relató Brick(F).

- Butch y yo llegamos justo a tiempo para interceptar al robot e intentar que retrocediera del lugar pero solamente respondió agresivamente y en un descuido mío atravesó a Bubbles con un rayo negro que le quitó sus poderes, después de eso todos atacaron constantemente la ciudad y en menos de un mes todo Tokio había quedado en ruinas, encontramos la manera de acabar con todo esto pero alguien de nuestro equipo nos traicionó - Boomer(F) apretó la mandíbula enojado.

- Kuriko, la hermanita de Momoko reveló nuestro plan con Him - terminó Butch(F).

- ¿Eso tiene sentido?, ¿por qué ella haría algo así en contra de su propia hermana? - preguntó Brick confundido.

Brick(F) sonrió meláncolicamente y dijo:

- Porque su mamá es la amante de Him.

Brick abrió los ojos estupefacto, entonces algo hizo click, todo cuadró en su cabeza como si fuera un rompecabezas...

- El hombre con el que la mamá de Momoko había engañado a su papá, era...

- Him, exacto. Y por lo tanto manipuló a Kuriko para que le diga todo sabiendo de sobra que le hacía falta su mamá y no dudaría en ir con ella - completó Brick(F).

- ¿Cuál era el plan? - preguntó Boomer.

- Atacar uno a uno a todos los villanos y esta vez acabar definitivamente con ellos - sentenció Butch(F) fríamente.

- ¿Quién es el líder? - preguntó Brick con curiosidad.

- Una mujer llamada Dionne que se unió con Him para todo esto, desconocemos su objetivo, solamente sabemos que Him recibió más poder de esa mujer y por lo tanto todos sus súbditos incrementaron su fuerza, es estúpido porque Him ya los había traicionado una vez y aún así no aprendieron la lección - respondió Brick(F).

- Papá - gritó una pequeña vocecita a lo lejos.

Era Esmeralda que volaba a toda velocidad hacia Butch(F) con los ojos brillando de un verde oscuro y llorando en el trayecto. Aida venía siguiendo a la pequeña pelinegra con Beverly en brazos y el rostro pálido. Esmeralda se lanzó a los brazos de su padre asustada, temblando del miedo y lloró con más intensidad.

- Esmeralda, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó el adulto preocupado de que su hiija este lastimada.

- Kojiro...Kojiro y los demás están en problemas - dijo sin que sus ojos perdieran ese brillo -, mamá y mis tías ya regresaron al pasado y están intentando detenerlo.

- ¿Las PPGZ ya regresaron? ¿Cómo? - cuestionó Boomer.

- Los cristales las ayudaron - contestó temblando en brazos de su padre.

- Esmeralda, tienes que regresarlos para que las ayuden y esta vez te llevaras a tus primas - ordenó Brick(F) suavemente.

Boomer(F) lo volteó a ver sorprendido, había dictado la orden sin consultarle, no quería que se llevara a Beverly sin embargo era lo mejor, no podía seguir cuidándola entre tanto caos.

La pequeña asintió, secó sus lágrimas volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad y las tres niñas se despidieron de sus padres con un pequeño beso. Brick(F) había abrazado fuertemente a Aida con el miedo de no volver a verla y le besó su cabellera pelirroja, tan parecida a su madre. Boomer cargó a Beverly en brazos y le hizo varias muecas para que riera, deseaba escuchar su risa una última vez antes de que la alejaran de su lado como había sucedido con Makoto. Butch(F) le guiñó un ojo a su hija y con delicadeza besó su frente. Las tres se alejaron del lugar para que los seis adultos hablaran consigo mismos.

- Makoto...Makoto me dijo que tenían planeado divorsiarse - dijo Boomer con curiosidad.

Sin embargo el otro chico se quedó en silencio por varios segundos buscando la manera de decir lo que sucedió.

- Miyako me acusa de adultero - fue su seca respuesta.

Ambos pelirrojos se miraban sin decir mucho realmente.

- Himeko me quiso tentar con saber mi origen - dijo Brick.

- Lo sé, también lo intentó conmigo pero de que sirve saberlo después de casi dos décadas de vivir sin saberlo - respondió sabiamente el hombre.

Butch(F) sonreía socarronamente y con confianza mientras que el actual lo observaba inexpresivamente.

- Nosotros...Kaoru y yo...la pequeña... - titubeó extrañando a su yo del futuro -...Esmeralda, el embarazo doble que tendrá Kaoru, ¿desconocían de la existencia de Esmeralda?

Butch(F) levantó una ceja confundido sin entender lo que quería decir.

- Si, fue una agradable sorpresa para los dos - dijo suavemente pero de repente sus ojos mostraron una leve confusión, como si hubiera olvidado a alguien.

Butch asintió y los otros dos Rowdys se acercaron a Esmeralda para emprender el viaje de regreso al pasado. De nuevo una luz los envolvvió y desaparecieron del campo de visión de los tres adultos de la época.

- ¿Qué sucede Butch? - preguntó Brick(F).

- El nombre Aileen pasó por mi mente por breves segundos, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre - respondió con la mano en el mentón.

Los otros también sintieron familiar el nombre pero lo ignoraron sin tomar importancia.

* * *

><p>No había nada bajo sus pies, quería decir que estaba levitando en el aire. Sintió un leve mareo y un cosquilleo en el estómago. Esa luz la había cegado por unos segundos y le era casi imposible enfocar bien su entorno, sin embargo una voz conocida la hizo reaccionar e intentar acostumbrar su vista al nuevo escenario<p>

- Vengan a mí niños, yo soy su abuelo Mojo Jojo - dijo una voz.

Eso fue suficiente para reaccionar y visualizar a la mente villana que una vez ocasionó terror en la ciudad, Mojo Jojo. Tenía un traje de vestir negro y tenía la mano extendida en dirección a...

- Makoto, aléjate de él inmediatamente - fue lo único que pudo gritar aterrorizada.

Mojo estaba en los aires, y se preguntó desde cuando ese mono podía volar.

El pequeño giró sobre su cuerpo chocando una mirada confundida con ella. Intentó volar hacia el pequeño pero el mareo se lo impedía. Buttercup, que al parecer no tenía dichos problemas de control, voló con el martillo en mano dispuesta a mandar lejos al villano pero en el último segundo Mojo tomó una oportunidad para despistar a la chica, algo que nadie sabía más que todo el equipo, la fibra más sensible de todo el ser de Buttercup, de Kaoru.

- Buttercup, lo siento por tu pérdida, era niña ¿verdad? - soltó cruelmente logrando la completa atención de la chica.

Buttercup bajó lentamente su arma hasta dejarla caer en su costado para luego soltarla impactando fuertemente contra el suelo. La pelinegra abrió los ojos y con lentitud se dejó caer sobre sus piernas aún en el aire, como si se hubiera dejado caer sobre el piso cuando realmente seguía en el aire, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Blossom se recuperaba al igual que ella, del viaje inesperado por el tiempo. Ambas miraron preocupadas a su amiga pero no perdieron el tiempo para ir por los tres niños sin que Mojo se diera cuenta.

- Es curioso, ya que...su nombre sería Aileen, la primogénita de mi hijo Butch, lastima que no nació - siguió hablando -, corrijo, lastima que evite que naciera.

No pudieron evitar posar sus miradas sorprendidas en el villano olvidando por completo el plan inicial.

- ¿A qué te refieres Mojo? - gritó Buttercup temblorosa y llorando.

- Que asesiné a mi nieta, no permití que naciera - rió cruelmente, destrozando el corazón de la pelinegra -. Así es, evite que mi traidor hijo formara a su familia, cambié la historia, cambié el futuro.

Buttercup reapareció su arma en su mano derecha y se lanzó hecha una furia sobre Mojo que solamente sonrió antes de tomar a Makoto y usarlo de escudo sabiendo de sobra que la chica no lo lastimaría.

- ¡Maldito cobarde! - gritó enfurecida.

Observó a su hijo usado como escudo y buscó la oportunidad de poder intervenir. No se había dado cuenta que estaban en el centro de la ciudad, casi enfrente del ayuntamiento y toda la gente se había detenido a observar la escena principalmente por la nueva revelación.

Mojo sonrió con superioridad, no parecía el Mojo que conocía, y llamó la atención de los tres niños.

- Makoto, ven conmigo, tus padres se divorciarán y ninguno de los dos te va a querer en su vida.

- No le hagas caso cariño, nosotros te amamos - soltó Bubbles inmediatamente para que su hijo no creyera tan horribles palabras.

Blossom observaba todo sin hacer algo, y por su cara deducía que no se había esperado una situación así. Sin embargo una luz cegadora volvió a surgir de la nada y cuando desapareció los Rowdys junto con las tres niñas quedaron en su lugar.

- Masaru, tu padre no te quiere porque crees que siempre es tan serio y frío contigo - siguió sin tomarle importancia a los recién llegados.

- No es cierto Masaru - esta vez habló Blossom -, tu padre es de pocas palabras y siempre ha sido así pero te quiere, te queremos.

- Kojiro, tu papá siempre te pide que protejas a Esmeralda pero nunca se preocupa por tí, porque no eres más que un estrobo - habló con intención de convencer a los tres niños.

- Te equivocas - dijeron los dos pelinegros al mismo tiempo.

- Kojiro, nosotros siempre somos rudos y tu papá siempre te exijirá más porque quiere que te vuelvas igual o más fuerte que él - dijo Buttercup llorando.

Los tres niños pensaron las palabras por varios segundos pero solo uno de ellos se atrevió a cuestionar.

- ¿Es cierto mamá, nadie me quiere, por eso se divorcian? - preguntó Makoto impactado.

El pequeño tenía la mirada perdida y sus dos primos no estaban diferentes. Cada uno tenía la duda reflejada en los ojos y el miedo de que esas palabras sean ciertas aumentaban más la inseguridad. Eran niños, y como tales se creían lo que cualquier adulto les dijeran.

- Vengan con su abuelo Mojo, yo si los quiero, pueden confiar en mí.

Los Rowdys recordarón esa promesa que años atrás el mismo mono les había hecho.

- No le creas Kojiro, papá siempre presume de tí ante todos y mamá se preocupa por tí cuando te enfermas, sabes que me sobreprotegen porque soy la única débil de los dos, yo no heredé los poderes de nuestros padres - dijo Esmeralda levitando hacia el nombrado.

- Masaru, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que papá siempre te leía cuentos antes de dormir, o qué dormía contigo cuando tenías miedo? ¿ya olvidaste que mamá siempre prefiere estar contigo antes que ir a trabajar? - gritó Aida.

- Makoto - fue lo único que dijo Beverly al ver a su hermano mayor.

- Makoto, Beverly te necesita porque tu papá está luchando para que puedan regresar a casa seguros y sanos, tu mamá se sacrificó para que nadie te lastimara - habló Aida por Beverly, que apenas era una niña.

Los tres reaccionaron ante lo dicho y con rápidez Makoto se alejó del villano mientras Kojiro formaba dos manos gigantes que atraparon a Mojo para que Masaru lanzara esferas de fuego en dirección al villano atrapado, pero antes de que llegaran a él desapareció dejando en su lugar un polvo negro parecido a la ceniza.

Los seis adultos volaron hacia sus respectivos hijos para abrazarlos y asegurarse de que estaban bien.

Beverly, que estaba en brazos de Aida, solamente abrió los brazos en dirección a Makoto quien voló hacia ella y la abrazó.

- Beverly, te extrañé mucho - dijo Makoto.

Todos se reunieron en el aire, sobre toda la gente que los miraban atónitos por todo el show que habían hecho. Sin embargo poco les importó, después de todo los niños estaban bien, sanos y salvos. Buttercup aún seguía derramando lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Kojiro, con el miedo de perderlo también.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos ausentes? - preguntó Brick.

- Un día, señor - respondió Masaru.

- Los habíamos dejado con el profesor Utonium, ¿qué hacían solos aquí? - demandó el líder de los Rowdys.

- Salimos a comprar un regalo sorpresa de navidad para ustedes para cuando regresaran pero nuestro...abuelo arruinó el plan - dijo Makoto en un suspiro.

Solamente Buttercup no se tensó por la preocupación estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, después de dicha declaración nunca podría dormir en paz hasta que Mojo pagara las consecuuencias. Bubbles y Blossom posaron una mano en sus hombros para apoyarla pero ante el dolor de la pelinegra se lanzó a los brazos de Blossom que optó por acariciarle cariñosamente el cabello rebelde que la caracterizaba. Era muy fuerte recibir la noticia de que provocaron una gran perdida tuya, pero principalemente era horrible saber que asesinaron a tu hija no nacida.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían regresado del futuro y todo era notablemente diferente. Boomer evitaba disimuladamente a Miyako mientras esta solamente se sumergía en revistas para disimular que no notaba a Boomer. Momoko estaba constantemente distraída y no podía concentrase en nada, Brick solamente se la pasaba en su dispositivo móvil sin decir nada. Butch se había encerrado todo el día en el gimnasio del laboratorio mientras que Kaoru se había encerrado en su cuarto y no la habían vuelto a ver desde ese día. Incluso Butch y Boomer no habían llegado a dormir a sus casas y los niños solamente resentían las actitudes de sus padres.<p>

Lo bueno es que ese día casi todo el mundo se reuniría para la cena de Navidad en el laboratorio. Olvidarían por un día lo que tanto ocupaba sus mentes.

La pareja de pelirrojos, juntos a los niños habían llegado primero para dar unos últimos detalles a la cena, después de todo Momoko se había vuelto perfeccionista con el paso de los años. Los rubios habían llegado después junto a los infantes y Butch, que de igual manera iba con los mellizos.

Derek llegó junto a Dai, el hermano de Miyako y Kaoru se conocieron en una secundaria a la que ambos habían asistido en Japón y como consecuencia se hicieron amigos que hasta entonces habían tenido tiempo de reencontrarse. Momoko regañó a Masaru por correr en la sala junto a los otros dos niños, mientras Brick la burlaba diciendo que era una enana amargada.

Boomer y Miyako parecieron volver a hablarse y reír junto a Beverly que intentaba formar oraciones a sus padres. Solamente Butch era el único solitario de la escena, pues Kaoru se había negado a dirigirle la palabra durante esos tres días que habían transcurrido.

Kuriko y Ken estaban en su burbuja de felicidad mientras que el profesor Utonium platicaba amenamente con Aida sobre varios hechos científicos.

Momoko vio por última vez su reloj de mano y desvió la mirada hacia la puerta principal, esperando vanamente la llegada de alguien más de la familia. Llamó la atención de todos y dijo:

- Ya es hora de los regalos de navidad, ¿quién quiere comenzar?

- Yo quiero comenzar - dijo una voz en la entrada.

Era Kaoru que apenas había entrado. Se quitó el saco dejando al descubierto su piel más pálida de lo normal y algunos rasguños que sorprendieron a Butch. Caminó en dirección a los mellizos y con elegancia se agachó a la estatura de los niños para extenderle dos cajas forradas de verde limón con moños plateados, el de Kojiro mucho más pequeño que el de su hermana. Esmeralda lo tomó al mismo tiempo que Kojiro para luego darle un fuerte abrazo a la chica.

- Adelante, abránlos - animó.

Kojiro desenvolvió el regalo encontrándose con un entrada especial para ver la lucha libre en vivo y en directo, desde los mejores asientos de la noche dentro de unos días. Kaoru, por el poco tiempo que había convivido con su futuro hijo, se había dado cuenta que le gustaban las luchas al igual que ella. Se había enterado de la nueva pelea que se llevaría acabo en la ciudad de Tokio y tuvo la idea de adquirir boletos para ir en familia con un poco de ayuda del ex-representante de su padre fallecido, la Maravilla Enmascarada. Esmeralda abrió la caja que contenía un pequeño estuche de lápices de dibujos junto con un estuche de pinturas al oleo y un cuaderno profesional de dibujo. Los mellizos sonrieron y gritaron un gran _Gracias._

- Es de parte de su padre y mío, agradézcanle a él también - dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

Los dos niños hicieron caso y corrieron a abrazar al pelinegro.

- Gracias por venir Kaoru - susurró Momoko a su lado.

La chica asintió y sonrió. No se iba a perder la cena de navidad donde toda su familia se reuniría, simplemente había tenido un contratiempo.

- Yo sigo - dijo Miyako.

Caminó hacia el pequeño Makoto y le entregó una caja forrada en azul con un moño rojo. El niño sin esperar la orden lo abrió. Sonrió ampliamente y abrazó a su madre y luego corrió por Boomer que lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Su regalo era un libro de imágenes acerca de animales marinos y todo lo relacionado con el océano, al parecer el niño había demostrado una fuerte inclinación sobre el tema pues normalmente se la pasaba pegado en la televisión de la casa mirando documentales relacionados. Boomer también le entregó una caja similar y lo abrió, se emocionó más al encontrarse con un traje de marinero hecho a su medida.

- Gracias papá, mamá - dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrissa.

Miyako le acarició la cabeza y luego se dirigió a su hermano.

- Disculpen, se que es tarde para decirlo pero les presento a Derek...Derek Gotokuji, mi hermano mayor - dijo la rubia con suavidad.

Momoko y Kaoru abrieron los ojos sorprendidas pero luego sonrieron. Todos le dieron la bienvenida y Miyako le regaló un reloj plateado muy bien detallado, que le había pertenecido en un principio a su padre. Boomer le había regalado a Beverly una esclava de oro ajustado a su medida, había sido difícil para el joven buscar un regalo para la pequeña en menos de tres día pues a penas y la niña había llegado.

- Masaru - llamó Momoko -, es de parte de tu papá y mío.

Brick salió de la habitación para luego entrar con una pelota de baloncesto, el niño corrió hacia su padre para tomarlo y comenzar a rebotarlo, en eso se parecía mucho a Brick, ambos amaban el mismo deporte. Por eso tuvieron la idea de regalarle la pelota.

- Aida, corazón ahora regreso - dijo Momoko para imitar la acción de Brick.

Salió de la habitación por unos minutos, luego regresó con una guitarra delgada y roja. Brick la había escogido para ella pues en menos de tres días habían descubierto su gran capacidad para componer. Brick había prácticado en casa de Momoko un día atrás y resulta que Aida se le había quedado viendo para luego aprenderse las notas musicales que había tocado, y le había contado que él mismo le había enseñado lo básico antes de que comenzara la guerra. Se lo contó a su novia y ambos tuvieron la idea de regalarle una guitarra para que ambos practicaran juntos.

La pequeña pelirroja sonrió con un gran brillo en sus ojos rojos y la tomó con delicadeza.

- Gracias mamá, papá - dijo mientras les daba un gran abrazo.

Brick sacó una pequeña caja roja rectangular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entregó a Momoko que lo miraba confundida. Ella lo tomó con delicadeza y la abrió.

- Oh Brick, gracias - dijo para luego besarlo en los labios.

Se separaron y el chico tomó el collar fino de oro con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de rubí, Momoko se agarró el cabello mientras Brick lo colocaba alrededor de su delgado cuello.

Boomer metió su mano en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una cajita dorada, se la entregó a Miyako que lo abrió con una sonrisa. Dentro del regalo habían un par de llaves, las tomó confundida y el rubio habló:

- Son de tu coche, te espera afuera - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Miyako negó con la cabeza y lo besó inevitablemente, la chica estaba feliz con la presencia de él, no hacía falta ningún regalo, él era suficiente en ese día.

Dai le regaló a Kaoru una chaqueta nueva mientras que Derek le regaló una cajita de madera muy bien elaborada con una cerradura algo vieja, le entregó la llave de la cajita pero le pidió que la abriera cuando estuviera sola, su pequeña hermana obedeció y ya casi todos habían entregado su regalo de navidad, excepto Butch que estaba dudando en entregar su regalo a Kaoru.

Ella sin embargo se dio cuenta de su actitud y se acercó. De alguna manera se sentía culpable por no haberle dirigido la palabra en esos tres días pero era porque no se sentía preparada para decirle lo que sabía.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - preguntó al llegar a su lado.

- Nada, estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo - respondió Butch con una sonrisa forzada que Kaoru logró percibir.

Al pelinegro le temblaban las manos del nerviosismo que sentía para entregarle su regalo. Y observó a Kaoru, su delgado cuerpo, su plano vientre que una vez cuidó a su pequeña hija, sus largas piernas que en una ocasión había besado apasionadamente, sus caderas sensuales, su pequeña cintura producto de varias horas de ejercicio y una buena dieta, sus brazos delgados que siempre lo rodeaban en las noches, su cuello delgado y delicioso, sus facciones finas y femeninas, sus grandes ojos verde esmeralda, su cabello como siempre alborotado de un negro brillante y sedoso, y sintió su aroma, su agradable aroma a menta que siempre lo embriagaba cuando la abrazaba.

Aspiró su aroma como si eso le diera el suficiente valor y apretó los puños. Salió de la habitación un minuto y luego regresó con una caja roja con un listón dorado. Ante la mirada de todos se lo entregó sonrojado y Kaoru lo tomó entre sus manos tan suaves como el algodón.

- ¿Qué esperas?, ábrelo - dijo nervioso.

Kaoru asintió y dirigió sus delgados dedos hacia la envoltura para desenvolverlo, encontrándose con otra caja forrada, provocándo una risillaa en la chica, imitó de nuevo la acción y de nuevo otra caja forrada apareció, los demás rieron divertidos. Siguió con su tarea y de nuevo otra caja, intentó de nuevo y otra caja apreció, cada vez haciéndose más pequeño el regalo, repitió la acción como unas tres veces más hasta que llegó a una pequeña cajita cuadrada. La desenvolvió dejando al descubierto una cajita aterciopelada de color negro, la abrió y se encontró con una fino y delgado anillo de oro con tres piedras, la de en medio más grande que las de a lado, era una pequeña esmeralda con dos diamantes a lado. Entendió lo que significaba el anillo y abrió los ojos asustada.

Butch tomó la cajita de sus manos y se arrodilló ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

- Kaoru, sé que somos jóvenes pero estoy seguro de lo que quiero, y quisiera despertar todas las mañanas a tu lado y crecer juntos como una familia, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? - preguntó sonrojado y nervioso.

La pelinegra abrió levemente la boca sorprendida, en verdad no se esperaba eso. Dudó.

- Kaoru, ¿por qué estás dudando, acaso tú... - intentó decir Butch.

Se quedó en silencio con el miedo a destruír el corazón y las esperanzas de su novio, tenía miedo a lastimarlo con su respuesta, si quería aceptar pero...algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. La mirada verde oscuro de él le rompió el corazón, reflejaban miedo y duda, pero ella solamente podía expresar serenidad en su rostro, haciendo dudar de su respuesta y por eso él tenía esa mirada.

Observó a todo el mundo de reojo y Dai ladeó la cabeza confundido por su reacción. Él ya había aceptado a Butch como parte de su vida y ahora que el pelinegro quería avanzar ella...simplemente dudaba, y por la expresión de su hermano mayor pudo deducir que el pelinegro ya le había pedido permiso, sin embargo algo dentro de ella...decía algo horrible...algo que ella no podía describir...Butch no se merecía eso pero...

- _Pero yo...tengo miedo de perderlo... - _pensó.

* * *

><p>El capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, a decir verdad quería subirlo el día 25 pero por sucesos de la vida no pude. Espero que hayan disfrutado el día de navidad, les deseo muy buenos momentos, muchos regalos y un buen inicio de año, porque creo que desapareceré un buen tiempo.<p>

La verdad creo que no son necesarios los regalos para navidad, si tu lo das de corazón puede ser cualquier día del año sin ningún motivo. Bueno eso es todo por hoy, dejen Reviews y si no les gusta alguna parte hagánmelo saber para ver si puedo hacer algo al respecto. Gracias por leer la historia y darle una oportunidad.

Pregunta:

¿Cuál será la respuesta de Kaoru?


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13, espero que les guste. Disculpen mi ausencia, tuve un viaje familiar a la era prehistórica y mis padres me prohibieron cualquier uso electrónico.

Nota: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenecen, solo los personajes anexados.

* * *

><p>Momoko entendió que Kaoru dudara de su respuesta ante la propuesta de Butch. Las tres no habían mencionado a ninguno de los tres RRB acerca de lo que Mojo había revelado sin remordimientos al igual que las tres habían visto, mediante los cristales, el fututo que les esperaba. Desvió la mirada hacia Brick que también esperaba la respuesta de su pelinegra amiga. Cerró los ojos levemente con el propósito de recordar lo que su yo del futuro le había mostrado. Realmente era tentador lo que había visto al igual que decir lo que había descubierto justo después del enfrentamiento contra Mojo, aunque sinceramente, era todo menos un enfrentamiento.<p>

Suspiró.

Recordó las visiones que había tenido al tener contacto con los cristales que rodeaban el cuerpo de su futuro yo y por último había aparecido en otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 1<em>**

_Era su graduación como médica bioquímica, recibió su diploma como la mejor de toda la escuela y por graduarse mucho antes que todos los demás alumnos contando con veinte años gracias a su gran conocimiento dentro de su carrera se saltó casi tres años pues solo había estudiado dos de cinco años, pero como antes se mencionó, Momoko no tuvo que completarlo. Acto seguido bajó las escaleras para correr a los brazos de su amado novio Brick, que llevaba puesto un traje de vestiir negro con camisa blanca y una corbata roja. La tomó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire mientras le daba vueltas llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Ante las miradas confusas del público se separaron y pidieron disculpa por el espectáculo reciente. Rieron cómplices y se fueron del lugar para celebrar en su departamento donde el líder de los Rowdys había preparado una cena romántica para consentirla. _

_La misma escena se había adelantado para luego mostrar a ambos pelirrojos sentados en el mismo sofá bebiendo vino rojo en un departamento muy lujoso y cómodo. Reían y bromeaban, platicaban amenamente, Momoko tenía las piernas dobladas sobre el mueble dejando mucha piel a la vista debido al vestido rojo que tenía puesto pues apenas y le llegaba por debajo del muslo resaltando su buen cuerpo por lo pegado y sexy que era la prenda principalemente porque sus hombros descubiertos tentaban el autocontrol del pelirrojo, mientras Brick tenía el tobillo derecho reposado sobre su pierna izquierda ahora solamente con la camisa blanca. El chico, inesperadamente silenció. Su rostro antes divertido, ahora se mostraba serio y pensativo. _

_- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Momoko curiosa, para luego beber un poco de vino._

_Brick se llevó la mano a la nuca, claramente estaba nervioso. El chico dudó si debía hacer lo que había planeado, al final se decidió y metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir y de este sacó una cajita roja aterciopelada, el chico se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló ante la chica. Abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo de oro que tenía incrustado un pequeño rubí en el centro. Momoko se llevó ambas manos a la boca por la sopresa y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas._

_- Mi amor, sé que no soy de muchas palabras ni el mejor de todos los hombres pero te puedo asegurar que lo intentaré por tí, por nosotros y lo único que me haría más feliz en esta vida es que me dieras el honor de ser mi esposa - habló seguro de sí mismo - , Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿aceptarías ser mi esposa?_

_La pelirroja asintió sin poder articular palabra alguna. Brick no perdió el tiempo y tomó la mano izquierda de su ahora prometida y con delicadeza lo colocó en el dedo anular. Se besaron apasionadamente, el pelirrojo interrumpió el contacto al momento en que la cargaba para dirgirse a la habitación principal del departamento._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 2<strong>_

_Momoko con ahora veintiún años, se encontraba en el Laboratorio de Análisis Clínicos principal de Tokio, estaba mezclando una sustancia con otra para luego anotar los resultados en una libreta a su lado derecho. Vió el reloj de su mano derecha y sonrió. Se deshizo de la bata blanca dejando al descubierto un lindo vestido rosa floreado resaltando principalmente su vientre abultado de siete meses, salió de la gran habitación de paredes blancas y fue por su bolsa en su oficina. Sonó su teléfono y contestó._

_- Brick, ya salí del trabajo - quedó en silencio durante breves segundos escuchando la voz al otro lado del aparato -, te veo en la entrada. _

_Colgó. Sin embargo un doctor algo canoso la interceptó a la salida de su oficina._

_- Doctora, le quiero avisar que la próxima semana se le hará entrega de reconocimiento por haber encontrado una cura para el Cáncer y el VIH-Sida - anunció el hombre._

_- Muchas gracias Dr. _

_- Usted será reconocida como la mejor dentro de su campo de trabajo, es un ejemplo a seguir además de ser la más joven de todos los doctores que trabajan en esta institución - halagó._

_- Muchas gracias pero no exagere solamente cumplo con mi deber - respondió con una amable sonrisa._

_- Su pequeña será afortunada por tenerla como mamá._

_El doctor acarició el cabello de la chica y se fue. Momoko retomó su camino para encontrarse con su esposo que la esperaba con un auto deportivo rojo. Cuando la vio sonrió y fue a su encuentro. Se abrazaron con cuidado de no lastimar su vientre y se dieron un pequeño beso. La ayudó con su bolsa y ambos subieron al vehículo._

- Mi amor, tendré un viaje de negocios a New York por tres días - dijo Brick al momento que encendía el auto.

- Si, no te preocupes estaré bien.

- Lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que...

- Dilo - pidió Momoko calmadamente.

- Quería que vayas conmigo, quieren conocer a la esposa del dueño del Banco más grande y poderoso de todo Tokio - continúo.

- ¿No será malo para mi embarazo? - preguntó dudosa.

- Hablé de eso con tu ginecólogo y me dijo que si puedes viajar.

- Entonces esta bien - respondió simplemente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 3<strong>_

_Habían llegado a su casa trayendo consigo a un nuevo integrante de la familia Him. Momoko bajó del vehículo con mucho cuidado pues su hija se veía tan frágil que le daba miedo a romperla, Brick le ayudó a subir las escaleras principales de su casa y entraron. Momoko sonrió ante la escena que tenía enfrente, Brick había adornado la sala donde colgaba un letrero en grande que decía: ¡Bienvenidas!_

_Habían muchos globos llenos de helio por todo el techo y sus amigas y cuñados estaban ahí esperando conocer a la pequeña. Miyako se acercó entusiasmada al igual que Boomer. Kaoru y Butch se acercaron después con una pequeña pelinegra de dos años y medio. _

_- ¿Cómo se llamará? - preguntó curiosa Miyako._

_- Aida - anunciaron ambos pelirrojos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 4<strong>_

_Momoko tenía sobre sus piernas a Aida que se divertía viendo a su mamá hacer muecas raras para hacerla reír. Brick estaba en otra habitación hablando por teléfono pero su esposa podía oír claramente que el chico estaba en una discusión con la persona al otro lado del teléfono, pegó fuertemente el escritorio de la habitación exaltando a la pequeña que posó su mirada en la puerta que la separaba de su progenitor. _

_Brick abrió la puerta mientras se tocaba el puente de la nariz notablemente frustrado pero al levantar la vista y encontrarse con la mirada temblorosa de su hija aligeró su semblante. Se acercó a su esposa y la besó para luego besar la frente de la pequeña. La cargó sobre sus hombros para hacerse pasar por un avión. Momoko rió al verlo hacer eso, no sabía quién era más infantil si su hija o su esposo. _

_Lo miró profundamente durante varios segundos y solamente suspiró. Brick tenía un temperamento de los mil demonios principalmente porque el Banco estaba pasando por una fuerte crisis económica. Aún recordaba el día en que él había llegado ante ella afligido por la muerte del Sr. Lee que, según le había contado, era como un padre para el pelirrojo. Resulta que el banco había quedado a nombre y bajo la supervisión de Brick pues le había heredado todo al ser su único hijo adoptivo._

_- Brick - llamó la atención de su esposo._

_El chico se detuvo de hacer reír a la niña y con la mirada le indicó que siguiera. Momoko se mordió el labio levemente._

_- Brick, estoy embarazada._

_El chico levantó su vista para clavarla sobre su esposa y con una sonrisa corrió hacia ella para besarla con cuidado de no dejar caer a su hija. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 5<em>**

_Estaba en una conferencia de trabajo en Estados Unidos. Había dejado a su familia temporalmente para asistir a una de las conferencias más grandes e importantes del año donde ella era la invitada especial y la que abriría el evento con un discurso. Sentía nervios de solo pensar en pararse frente a todos esos médicos y científicos que la habían felicitado por sus grandes aportaciones a la humanidad. Miró el reloj de mano y suspiró. Ya era la hora, gracias a su buena capacidad para ocultar sus nervios la conferencia fue un éxito. Se dirigió a su hotel donde lo primero que haría sería relajarse en un baño de tina caliente, mientras veía un poco de televisión._

_Se relajó dentro de la tina pero algo en las noticias le llamó la atención. Le subió el volumen para escuchar meejor y se sorprendió al ver a Brick ser atacado desde varios ángulos. Tuvo miedo, un miedo infinito a perderlo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escena 6<strong>_

_Estaba frente al laboratorio del profesor Utonium destruído como la mayoría de edificios de todo Tokio. Desvió la mirada hacia su esposo que tenía heridas y quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló para quedar a su altura._

_- Brick, perdonáme - se disculpó._

_- Momoko, estas bien - intentó sonreir pero el dolor en su abdomen la borró al instante._

_Se desmayó. Asustada abrió su camisa y una profunda cortada se dejó ver. Había perdido mucha sangre, corrió a los escombros del laboratorio buscando utencilios, vendas y lo necesario para tratarlo. Encontró lo necesario en una pequeña caja de metal y regresó con Brick ahora rodeado de sus dos hijos._

_- Aida, necesito que cuides de Masaru - ordenó._

_La pequeña asintió y tomó la mano de su pequeño hermano. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 7<em>**

_Veía el paisaje a tráves del cristal del edificio de La Resistencia. Su reflejo mostraba su rostro pálido y decaído. Unos brazos fuertes rodearon sus pequeños hombros al mismo tiempo que Brick dejaba caer su mentón sobre el hombro derecho._

_- Momoko, un día me provocarás un infarto - dijo seriamente._

_- Lo siento Brick, quería pensar._

_- Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad? _

_Momoko asintió y buscó el rostro de su marido para poder besarlo, el pelirrojo aprovechó eso para girarla y profundizar más el beso. Se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes para disfrutar del momento. _

_- Papá, mamá - gritó una pequeña voz._

_Masaru corrió hacia la mujer pelirroja y ella con alegría lo recibió en sus brazos para poder cargarlo. Aida se acercó luego para abrazarse a las piernas de su padre y unirse al retrato familiar. Sin embargo el hombre tomó a su hija y la cargó sbre sus hombros como cuando era pequeña._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 8<em>**

_Se sentía triste e incompleta, no había pasado mucho tiempo que había enviado a su hijo al pasado para evitar que se lo llevaran, Brick y ella lo habían decidido así, también habían decidido enviar a Aida después en caso de que perdiera la batalla._

_- Mamá - gritó Aida._

_Ella regresó la mirada hacia atrás y sonrió._

_- ¿Qué sucede, mi pequeña?_

_- ¿Regresarás?_

_Esa pregunta le dolió de alguna manera, no sabía si lograría regresar después de su batalla acordada, tenía un mal presentimiento, sin embargo no podía dejar a su hija así._

_- Te prometo que regresaré, pero tu tienes que prometrme que cuidarás de tu hermanito y de tu papá mientras me ausente, ¿lo prometes?_

_- Si mamá, lo prometo._

_- Te amo Aida, no lo olvides - besó la pequeña cabecita de su hija y corrió de nuevo hacia el campo de batalla._

_Aida se quedó llorando, pero una mano fuerte se posó sobre su pequeño hombro. Era su padre que había visto todo desde lejos, tenía un mirada penetrante y seria, tan fría que parecía que ese hombre no era su papá tan amoroso y cálido, era cierto que si era serio, estricto y de alguna manera frío, pero ahora era diferente, parecía que todo lo que había reprimido en mucho tiempo había fluído como el veradero carácter duro del hombre. Se asustó por la mirada del pelirrojo y corrió a buscar a su hermanito._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 9<em>**

_Estaba sobre el aire frente a frente contra Himeko, iba a dar el ataque final para acabar de una buena vez con su oponente que gracias a su buena resistencia, agilidad e inteligencia había logrado derrotarla fácilmente. Sin embargo a centímetros de finalizar todo apareció Him junto a su madre que llevaba casi una década desaparecida. _

_Se había paralizado al verla a lado de su enemigo que no se dio cuenta cuando Himeko había aprovechado su reacción para formar una esfera de poder que la envío lejos, herida gravemente. El recorrido de su impacto logró que todos los árboles cerca sufrieran graves daños al igual que su cuerpo. Intentó levantarse pero la falta de aire no la dejaba pensar con claridad, pero no necesitó de muchos segundos para reincorporarse gracias a su cuerpo sobrenatural. _

_Y de nuevo vio la imagen de su madre pero esta vez no se distrajo, total esa mujer había dejado de existir en su vida solamente había sido la sorpresa de volver a verla. Atacó de nuevo a Himeko y como resultado final la pelirroja pecosa fue arroojada contra el suelo estruendosamente levantando una gran nube de polvo. Esperó a que se disipara el polvo._

_- Momoko - llamó la voz de su mamá._

_Enfocó más la vista y de la nube de polvo salió Himeko que volvía atacar. Uso combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra la chica, después de todo no era mucha la que tenía su oponente. Him que veía todo desde lejos sonrió._

_- Momoko, ven a mí - escuchó dentro de su cabeza._

_Era su madre de nuevo. Giró la vista hacia la mujer y de nuevo Himeko aprovechó para atacarla. La envolvió en un remolino de fuego evitando que Momoko pudiera respirar adecuadamente, se arrodilló en el suelo mientras se agarraba la garganta intntando respirar. Himeko eliminó el remolino de fuego y con una patada en el abdomen mandó lejos a la heroína._

_La chica tosió fuertemente intentando respirar pues incluso la patada le había afectado para no repirar. Himeko se acercó sin dejar que la chica se estabilizara y volvió a proporcionale más patadas en el abdomen haciendo que Momoko sacara un poco de sangre por la boca, la jaló del cabello y de nuevo la tiró en su lugar. Momoko había quedado inconsciente intentado difícilmente respirar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban._

_- Buen trabajo Himeko, sabía que no me defraudarías - felicitó Him._

_La nombrada hizo una reverencia._

_- Ahora, acaba con su vida antes de..._

_Una luz roja lo interumpió._

_- Hyper Blossom - gritó Momoko._

_En su mano derecha apareció su yoyo de poder que desde años atrás había desaparecido. La luz rosada la envolvió y la llevó a lado de sus dos compañeras y amigas de combate, con una un movimiento de muñeca hizo que su yoyo la envolviera para que de su alrededor surgieran miles de cristales rojizos que la envolvieron, protegiendo su cuerpo. Sonrió por última vez con los ojos cerrados y cayó en un estado de coma que solo ella podía despertar si así lo deseaba._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Escena 10<em>**

_Se encontraba dentro de los cristales rojizos, el lugar se sentía cálido y reconfortante. Frente a ella apareció su yo del futuro y la observó curiosa._

_Tenía el cabello más corto, casi por la cintura pero igual de sedoso, brilloso y grueso. Su rostro seguía teniendo esa jovialidad que siempre la había caracterizado, era más alta que ella y sus atributoos más grandes y desarrolados, seguía manteniendo su cintura pequeña y su vientre plano a pesar de saber que tuvo dos hijos, tal vez el cuidado físico había sido la responsable. Sus caderas por lógica se habían anchado y sus facciones definidas de la cara la hacían ver atractiva y misteriosa, al igual que amable y delicada. Ya no tenía su típico moño ahora llevaba una diadema roja que recogía todo su cabello din dejar que ni uno solo le estorbara para poder ver bien._

_- Es curioso volver a ver mi pasado - dijo la mujer -, espero que Masaru no te haya dado problemas suele ser un poco travieso pero desde que todo esto empezó prácticamente ha perdido su infancia, espero que se haya divertido mucho en este poco tiempo._

_- Si, es muy curioso e igual de parecido que Brick, ambos juegan mucho y juntos son un huracán, terminan desordenando toda la casa._

_- Lo sé, Brick solía jugar con él pero hace poco dejó de hacerlo. Ser el líder de La Resistencia es una gran responsabilidad - dijo con melancolía._

_- Así que mamá..._

_- ¿Es amante de Him? Sí. Me sorprendí pero la que más me preocupa es Kuriko que fue a la que le hizo tanta falta._

_- ¿Hay una manera de poder evitarr todo esto?_

_- Para serte sinceera no sé, el futuro ha estado cambiando constantemente por ejemplo supe por medio de los cristales que Kaoru perdió a su hija cuando se supone que ella nacería y se llamaría Aileen, la mayoría la ha olvidado y no saben quien es más que un recuerdo perdido, pero a nosotras tres no nos ha afectado la memoria pues los cristales son barreras a prueba de todo, incluso del propio tiempo._

_Momoko se quedó en silencio al analizar lo dicho por la mujer peirroja. _

_- Aunque quiero que investigues quién es Dionne, al parecer es la piedra angular de todo esto aunque tengo una leve sospecha no es definitiva, mi información acá es limitada pero tu puedes investigar junto al profesor Utonium - siguió su Momoko del futuro._

_- De acuerdo, pero entonces la niña de Kaoru no..._

_- No, ya no existirá jamás en este mundo, el futuro ya sufrió ese cambio y ya no hay nada que hacer, somos seres anormales pero no somos dioses._

_- Aileen..._

_- Masaru - dijo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encendían de un rosa pálido - Masaru esta en problemas, necesitas ir a ayudarlo no dejes que ningún enemigo lo encuentre de lo contrario todo habrá acabado al igual que sus dos primos, son más poderos que los RRB y las PPGZ juntos._

_- De acuerdo pero ¿cómo regreso?_

_- No te preocupes yo te enviaré, solamente quiero que le digas que lo amo y dentro de poco iré por él._

_No le dio tiempo de contestar pues una luz blanca la cegó y comenzó a rodearla._

* * *

><p>- Hablemos en privado - dijo Kaoru.<p>

Butch asintió y ambos desaparecieron del cuarto.

Miyako see sentó en el sofá del lugar con la pequeña Beverly y sonrió. Brick la imitó sentándose en el sofá individual. Palmeó su pieerna derecha indicando que Momoko se sentara y así lo hizo la pelirroja. Masaru corrió a los brazos de Momoko y ella lo cargó. Besó su cabecita y sonrió. Tenía que investigar quien era esa mujer, después de todo si Momoko del futuro sospechaba algo debía confiar en su intuición.

- Momoko, tenemos que hacer un viaje familiar, ya sabes para relajarnos de tanto estrés - dijo Brick.

- Debemos hacer un viaje a la playa - dijo entusiasmada.

Brick soltó un risita nasal y asintió. La chica podía llegar a ser infantil inconscientemente, y eso era lo más adorable en ella.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Dejen Reviews, se los agradecería de corazón. Por cierto, no he abandonado mis historias solamente fue por el viaje que realicé, tenía planeado publicar un capítulo el día de ayer pero me enfermé y me quedé todo el día en cama descansando.

Hasta luego.

Preguntas:

¿Quién será Dionne?

¿De qué hablarán Kaoru y Butch?

¿Miyako y Kaoru tuvieron visiones similares a las de Momoko?


End file.
